A Hero's Return
by TheIceRaven
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are shunned and abandoned by their friends. They leave with the rest of Ash's pokemon to show them what a master can really do. 5 years later the Tournament of Champions is begins at Lily of the Valley Island. Will Ash have what it takes to prove his ex friends wrong? And why are Jessie James and Meowth hanging out with ash? Rayshippig story and rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 1

On an isolated island, not part of the Orange Islands, Decolora Islands or the Whirl islands, stood a man about 6'3" looking out at the ocean with 3 very impressive Pokémon stood with him. On one shoulder was a yellow electric mouse. It had bright yellow fur, long ears with black tips, red cheeks that release electricity and a tail shaped like a lightening bolt. This was the man's ever faithful and loyal Pikachu. They were almost never apart.

On the other shoulder was a purple monkey a little bigger than his electric mouse. The purple monkey had a big head mostly purple fur and a cream face and big purple ears. It had stubs for its arms and short legs and cream feet. It had a long purple tail with a hand at the end the same color as its face. This was the man's Pokémon known as Aipom. While cute and little it was almost as good as the Pikachu.

Standing next to him was a jackal/dog like Pokémon. It was mostly blue all over but had black paws, ears and around its eyes. It had a vague yellow chest with a spike in the middle of its chest that was bigger than the spikes on its hands. This was a Pokémon called Lucario.

They were all silent, watching the ocean while the waves crashed into land. They stayed like that for a while. All was quiet and peaceful. The Pikachu on the man's shoulder decides to break the silence and ask a question. He asks

"_Hey Ash, what are you thinkin' about?" _Ash could understand off his pokemon perfectly through his aura. 6 eyes went to Pikachu, and then 4 went to Ash, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Nothing really. Just about our life before and how this is much better way of living." The man answered with a sigh.

The Aipom and Lucario looks relieved that he was happy here, with them. While the Pikachu looked angry at the mention of _before_. Even though only Pikachu was with Ash when _that _happened all of his Pokémon knew about it and were just as, if not more, angry.

Ash sighed and looked up at the sky, try as he might he wont ever forget that faithful day in Pallet Town.

FLASHBACK

_A 14-year-old Ash was walking along a dirt road with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was on his way back to Pallet Town after losing in the Vetress Conference in the Unova League. He made it into the finals where he lost to his rival in Unova, Trip. It all came down to Pikachu vs. Trip's Serperior but Pikachu was already winded from taking down Unfezant and Conkledurr. Pikachu just didn't have enough energy to take down another pokemon but still by the end it was a close battle. _

_Now he was on his own as his friends in Unova, Iris and Cilan, went to Opuleucid City and Striaton City respectively. Leaving him and Pikachu to go to Kanto by themselves. Now they were both looking forward to going home and eating Delia Ketchum's cooking. They were both sure they could already taste it. By the time they got to the hill of Pallet, Ash turned to his partner and said _

"_Hey buddy, last one home doesn't get seconds!" and with that he took off speeding home._

"_Pikapi pikapika Pikachu" Then Pikachu too dashed off using quick attack to catch up to his friend. _

_Eventually the duo arrived at Ash's house with Pikachu back on his usual perch. Ash opened the door and called to his mother, Delia. _

"_Mom I'm back from the league!" "Pi Pika Pikachu" said Pikachu as he made it clear he was with Ash too. _

_Ash and Pikachu walked into the kitchen to be pulled into a HUGE hug by none other than his mom. After letting of Ash, Delia looked at him and told him,_

"_I made dinner for you both, there's plenty so eat up." Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened and mouths drooled over her cooking. Only then did the pair see Ash's friends standing behind the table glaring at them. Standing there was Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Gary, Drew, Iris, Cilan and surprisingly Trip. Only two really confused Ash._

"_Guys why are you here, and Iris and Cilan weren't you going home?" Ash asked obviously confused. _

"_Pika?" Pikachu asked, showing he was just as confused as his master. _

_None of them answered for a while, they just glared at the duo until Brock spoke up, apparently for everyone._

"_I think I speak for everyone here when I say, you have to give up on your dreams Ash." Brock stated plainly. _

_Ash looked around the room expecting someone to argue with Brock's statement but nobody did. They just nodded their heads in agreement. To Ash & Pikachu this was a stab in the back_

_Ash, now regaining his voice, asked, "How come I have to give up? I didn't to anything to you?" With Pikachu nodding in agreement. This time it was Gary who spoke up._

"_Its because you suck Ash! You've been a trainer for god knows how long now and you still haven't won anything important. Be more like me and do something practical now that I'm a researcher, I'm happier than I ever was." Gary finished happily._

_Ash looked around expecting someone to come to his support maybe one of the girls? He wasn't that dense he knew full well that Misty, May, Dawn and even Iris had crushes on him. But when he saw them in the arms of Brock, Drew, Gary and Cilan respectively he knew him and Pikachu were on their own. _

_Now Ash wasn't mad he was feeling betrayed. All of the sudden Ash and Pikachu were surrounded in white both their eyes became white and they spoke in sink. What they said send chills down every person's spine_

"_You have all made a grave mistake, you will all be sorry to have abandoned my Chosen, know that now you will all get what's coming to you! Each and everyone of you!" They finished by pointing at the group. After they returned to normal they looked at each other and Ash spoke, he voice returned to normal._

"_Fine, I'll just prove you wrong. Pikachu, we're leaving." Pikachu, resisting the urge to ThunderBolt everyone in the room, hopped to Ash's shoulder glaring at the traitors. They calmly walked out the door, only to be met with the traitor's pokemon. There stood Marshtomp, Roserade, Blastoise, Pansage, Staryu, Blaziken, Piplup, Dragonite & Serperior._

_That's when the traitors emerged from the doorway. Trip then stepped forward and spoke._

"_We aren't letting you go that easy. Now you're surrounded by powerful pokemon and all you have is that pathetic rodent." Trip sneered at Ash while Ash struggled to keep calm. That's when everybody's favorite redhead took her chance to get a shot in._

"_That's right, you're so pathetic. I mean you're hard headed, you don't listen and you rely on sheer luck to get by!" Misty finished and then May picked up._

"_Seriously you don't even try luck doesn't work all the time!" Ash, sensing the rant was done decided to enlighten them with the truth. Pikachu sensed this and got a huge smirk on his face, it was time for him to REALLY battle._

"_You guys are all to stupid for your own good." Sensing an interruption, he quickly continued. "I've never gotten lucky I lose on purpose. Arceus told me to never use my true power as Chosen One and Legendary Guardian. I could have swept the floor with anybody I've ever battled but didn't out of respect for Arceus. I can't tell you how frustrating to was to pretend to be an incompetent, dense and immature kid starting out, now ill show you how to really battle." Ash finished strongly. His friends however weren't scared they just ordered their pokemon to attack. Marshtomp shot mudshot, Roserade launched petal dance, Blastoise threw a hydro cannon, Pansage hit with bullet seed, Staryu spit a water gun, Blaziken attacked with overheat, Piplup used bubble beam, Dragonite had added in an ice beam and Serperior topped it off with Leaf storm. Ash's traitors all had smug looks on their faces, but not Ash and Pikachu. Ash calmly told Pikachu, _

_"Dodge them all with quick attack and follow up with your best Thunder!" _

_Pikachu took off at lightening speed (no pun intended) before zipping past the mudshot and petal dance, over a hydro cannon and overheat, spinning through a bullet seed, jumping above a water gun & bubble beam, gracefully sliding under an ice beam and finally plowing through the leaf storm before shooting an enormous bolt of lightening that could easily rival a Zapdos, Thunderous & Zekrom. The thunder attack from the little mouse knocked out every last of the traitor's pokemon._

"_That's enough Pikachu, lets go." Ash spoke firmly. Pikachu gave the ex-friends one last glare before he hopped onto his best friends shoulder. After that Ash and Pikachu ran towards Prof. Oak to get the rest of their pokemon. As they arrived Ash told the professor everything. He was seriously surprised Gary and everyone else would do that. After Ash gathered all his pokemon from Bulbasaur all the way to Gible plus his Unova bunch, Ash was ready to set off again, until the professor stopped him._

"_Ash, listen to me, I know that you can become a champion if you choose, just promise me you'll never give up." When he saw Ash nod he continued "Now take this. It's a prototype but will work never the less. It looks like a plain old watch but it's a high-tech device that has almost unlimited purposes. It's called a Nano-Dex. You can call people, send messages, it gives a hologram of the pokemon scanned, a video-log, it lets you carry an unlimited supply of pokemon and so much more that you'll have to figure out yourself. The last thing you need to know is that after you put it on its keyed into your DNA, so that only you can put it on and activate it. Now remember that this is the first one ever made to take good care of it." _

_Ash was speechless. His partner wasn't much better. He finally managed to choke out a generous thank you before the professor finished his speech. Oak finished up with,_

"_Ok, now good luck out there and be safe, never know what might happen." Ash nodded and shook hands with Oak. As Ash put his new Nano-Dex on he and Pikachu took off down route one and towards the forests, almost never to be seen again. The professor stared at the road for a while before muttering to himself, _

"_Ash my boy, be safe and know that weather they give up on you or not, you'll always be my favorite trainer and many others agree." before finally walking back into his lab. Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu went around Kanto gathering old friends. Pidgeot, Squirtle and Primeape before leaving the region they hail from behind and setting off again, this time to become the very best. _

FLASHBACK END

Ash finished telling his story with tears in his eyes. He looked up to seen not only Pikachu, Aipom and Lucario giving him sympathetic looks but the rest of his pokemon stopped their training session to comfort their master and friend. Ash looked around at his pokemon and felt a sense of pride. All of his pokemon worked as hard as they could, not against their wills, but so they could be strong enough to protect their master from any harm just as he did them when they were little. Part of their training was to make Ash proud and gain his respect, but they all knew he respected them anyway.

Ash's pokemon from before are Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, (who Ash took with him after he left Kanto for Johto) Pidgeot, Primeape, Tauros, Muk, Snorlax, Kingler, Meganium, Typloshion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Glalie, Torkoal, Swellow, Torterra, Infernape, Garchomp, Staraptor, Floatzel, Gliscor, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Krookodile, Seismetoad, Gigilith, Leavanny, Unfezant and the ever present Pikachu.

Weather they admit it or not, Ash's new pokemon were just as good. His new ones include Lucario, Aipom, Tyranitar, Houndoom, Salamance and Gardevoir. All of Ash's pokemon evolved to their final forms, excluding Pikachu and Aipom, to help Ash become the best. Pikachu still doesn't want to evolve and Aipom's the same way as Ash rescued him from 2 Ambipom for not evolving. After he found Ash Aipom followed him on his journey so he too could be the best he could be.

Ash turned back to his poke-pals and announced,

"It's okay guys, just bad memories, I think you've worked enough for today go take a rest. Lets go home." Ash then leads everyone to a cabin in the woods. Ash's pokemon all make them selves comfortable around the house, except Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr and Garchomp they trained, While Ash went inside with Pikachu, Aipom, Lucario and Gardevoir. After entering Ash heard familiar voices coming from his kitchen.

"Hey no fair I know you have at least 1 3 in your deck Jessie!" yelled a blue haired man.

"Are you calling me a cheater, maybe Meowth has it?" The women called Jessie replied.

"Leave Meowth outta this, James is right you do cheat a lot!" The talking Meowth answered. By this point Ash just sighed. That's when James spoke again.

"See I have back up!" James yelled to Jessie. Then a blue blob appeared and startled the trio.

"Woooooobafet!" The blob like pokemon called Wobbuffet yelled. Jessie got a smug look and called to James again.

"There's my back up, I don't cheat right Wobbuffet?" Jessie asked our favorite blob. Meowth decided to set things straight.

"Wobbuffet ain't voutchin' for you Jess, he's saying and I quote 'She's got two 3 in her deck and don't be surprised when an ace falls out of her hair'. So he basically ratted ya out." Meowth translated for his friends. James and Meowth laughed while Jessie chased her pokemon around angrily.

Ash sighed again before speaking to Pikachu and the others. "Some things never change, huh buddy?" Aipom, Lucario and Gardevoir nodded in agreement while Pikachu answered.

"_You can say that again. But even I could tell Jess was cheating and I just got here." _Ash and his Pokemon laughed witch got them noticed by the trio and Wobbuffet.

"Hey boss." They said in unison. "Wobba" Wobbuffet added in.

"Hey guys, go fish again?" They nodded. "You'd think you'd get sick of it eventually, or at least stop cheating." Ash said to them.

See after about 2 months of Ash's self-imposed exile…

FLASHBACK

_Ash and Pikachu were woken from their sleep by familiar voices screaming. Ash turned to Pikachu and asked_

"_That was Team Rocket right?" Pikachu nodded and Ash spoke more. "They why are they yelling and not after us?" Pikachu shrugged and they heard an explosion. Ash being the good guy went to check it out. When he and Pikachu arrived they were surprised at what they saw. _

_There stood Jessie and James hugging each other with Meowth and Wobbuffet in the middle. They all looked like they just saw Giritina. When Ash looked where they were looking he got his answer. He saw a man in an orange suit that he recognized as Giovanni, with his Persian by his side. However there was more than just Giovanni and Persian there was about 20 rocket grunts there and in front of them all were 3 people he's seen before. They were Cassidy, Biff and Domino. Domino then spoke to her boss about our favorite trio. And Wobbuffet. _

"_Come on boss isn't execution a little harsh? I mean the kid they attack isn't exactly weak. He's even foiled me." Ash assumed they were talking about him and immediately knew he had to intervene to help Jessie and James. He just knew he had to wait for his chance. Then Giovanni answered Domino, and his answer was even more un-expected than what he thought._

"_Your right Domino." The trio and Domino sighed while Cassidy and Botch gasped before he continued. "You shall join them." He finished before his Persian pushed Domino over to Jessie. Now the grunts were just waiting for Giovanni's word. Right before he spoke, Ash dashed out in front of Jessie's group and announced,_

"_Pikachu, thunderbolt!" With that his mouse hopped into the air and gave a cry of_

"_Piiiika Chuuuuu" while releasing a great yellow bolt towards Giovanni and Persian. _

_This blast was strong enough to make all the grunts run away except Giovanni, Cassidy and Hutch. Jessie, James and Meowth opened their eyes and saw their savior in front of them. After they recovered from shock they yelled._

"_The Twerp!" They exclaimed in unison once again. Ash looked back sarcastically said_

"_Good to see you too." The rockets about to be killed all stood behind Ash waiting for him to do something. They didn't have to wait too long because Ash called out his awesome Sceptile._

"_Sceptile, leaf blade!" The very second the grass lizard emerged from the light he took off like a bullet train at Giovanni effectively knocking him out cold. Sceptile didn't even have to wait for a next order and unleashed a barrage of bullet seed onto Persian, who couldn't take it for long and passed out like its master._

_At that Point Cassidy and Potch were scared to even make a break for it. Before breaking from shock, Cassidy yelled,_

"_Don't just stand their Chuck send out your pokemon!" Cassidy yelled at her partner while releasing her Houndour. Chuck sent out his Hitmontop not before yelling,_

"_Its not Chuck its Butch! Why do I even bother with an intro?" Asked the man apparently named Butch not Biff. Ash taking advantage of their arguing sent a message to Officer Jenny that Giovanni was down. As he looked up he saw a hyper beam and flamethrower going towards his Sceptile but reacted quick enough with a counter._

"_Sceptile, agility to get away and don't hold back with your pound attack!" At a speed that rivals light, the Sceptile jumped over the hyper beam and slid under the flames before slamming his bushy tail into the rolling kick pokemon that fell into the duel dark and fire type, knocking them both out._

_By this point officer Jenny was putting the cuffs on Giovanni, Cassidy and Patch. Jenny was about to arrest Jessie, James, Meowth and Domino but Ash vouched that they wouldn't do anything else. As the Jenny got into the car and drove a away but not before kissing Ash's cheek in thanks and muttering,_

"_That's for doing what the police couldn't." Before anything could be said she ran back to her car and took off. Leaving a blushing Ash, laughing Pikachu and confused ex-rockets. Jessie asked the question that was on hers' James' and Dominos' minds'. _

"_Hey twerp, not that we aren't grateful for that but why'd you do it?" Jessie asked with James, Domino, Meowth and Wobbuffet nodding in agreement. Ash chuckled and answered._

"_Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." with Pikachu nodding. Although they were still confused they dropped it until Domino asked a question. _

"_Um, Ash is it? Where are those kids that were with you before? You know the redhead and squinty eyed guy?" With that Ash and Pikachu's faces darkened and looked down with Sceptile jumping between Ash and the ex-rockets ready to attack until Ash told him to stand down. Sceptile nodded and stood next to Ash while he finally decided to answer before James cut in. _

"_Come to think of it I don't see the Hoenn twerpette and her brother the nerdy twerp." Jessie picked up where James left off._

"_Or the contest twerp from Sinnoh?" and finally Meowth finished off with_

"_And dos two from Unova, the big haired twerp and chef twerp?" And they all nodded. _

_Ash finally decided to let them know what happened back in pallet town. After the story was over Jessie James and Meowth were surprised and Domino was comforting him. Then Ash, Pikachu, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Domino made a truce and became friends. They traveled around the world getting stronger, smarter and shutting down Team's Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma. After they found their island they reside on now, they live there almost like a big family. _

FLASHBACK END

Jessie speaking up to defend herself broke ash from memory lane.

"Hey I can't help it, ex-rocket or not it's still my nature. I'd rather cheat at go fish then steal pokemon." The guys sighed and laughed in unison before James spoke to Ash.

"Hey boss you seen Domino recently, she left about a half hour ago looking for you." with Meowth nodding to confirm.

"No I haven't seen her since-" the door opening and Domino coming in cut him off. Domino saw Ash came up to him and gave him a letter. The letter read,

_Dear Ash, _

_I hope you get this letter and I know your perfectly happy with your life but how would you like a chance to show those who wronged you real power? There's a tournament coming up in a week's time. Its_ _called the Tournament of Champions and you qualify. If you choose to go you can show all those who wronged you how good you are, because I know your good. Its held at Lily of the Valley Island to register within the week. Hope to see you there. _

_The Best Guy Ever,_

_Scott_

_P.S. Max Maple also qualified so you'll see all them there. Don't give into your anger. _

Ash looked up at his 'family' and pokemon and spoke. "Its Time." They all nodded


	2. Chapter 2

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPER 2

As Ash and the ex-rockets were packing, a girl, about 5 years younger than Ash, who is 19, comes from the back of the cabin. She's shorter than Ash and has long brown hair with blue eyes and a yellow floral pattern dress on. She sees them packing and asks

"Hey Ash what's goin on?" The girl now draws Ash's attention to herself and he responds,

"Sarah when'd you wake up? We are going to return. I've been invited to a tournament." The girl named Sarah immediately gets excited and asks anxiously,

"When are we going? Where? Will they be there?" Ash and the ex-rockets chuckle at the girls' enthusiasm and answer her questions in order,

"Leaving tomorrow to be there next week, Lily of the Valley Island and yes. Everyone." Sarah's eyes glitter for 2 reasons. She gets to go to Sinnoh, and she gets to watch Ash kick some other people's Asses.

"I can't wait ill go pack." As she starts to walk away and Ash nods his head.

Ash started to remember how Sarah came to live with him and the gang.

FLASHBACK

_Ash was walking with Pikachu on one shoulder and Aipom on the other, when he heard a scream. Ash bolted towards the noise and froze in shock. He saw an 11-year-old girl tied up with two adults who he presumes were the parents. Standing over them was a man Ash instantly knew. It was Cyrus, team galactic leader. Ash decided to come to the rescue. _

"_Pikachu thunder bolt, Aipom, mimic on Pikachu!"_

_Ash didn't have to tell them twice because on the dime they were in the air shooting yellow electricity at the team galactic boss. After he was unconscious, ash messages Jenny with his watch and only then did he notice the father on the ground, not breathing. Ash took the mother and child to a hospital on Charizard. The doctors did all they could but they could only save Sarah and her mother passed too. _

_Ash was going to leave but Sarah asked if she could go, seeing as he saved her life, he had to talk and argue with doctors and legal matters but within the week, Sarah became Ash's legal sister, being known as Sarah Satoshi, like Red Satoshi. _

FLASHBACK END

Just as Ash once again came back to reality from memory lane, there is a bright light in the living room followed by a deep voice asking a question obviously directed at Ash.

"_Do you really wish to return Chosen One? I can tell you now that everyone who was there that faithful day will be there to support the nerdy kids wishes." _

As the light finally clears it reveals a white cat like creature with a purpletail. This statement draws the attention of a certain jackal that asks,

"_How can you be so sure they will appear? Its not like they tell you." _After that Ash looked at his Lucario and nodded in agreement. Ash speaks towards the creature.

"Yes Mewtwo how do you know this? Im surprised you're not spazing out at the mention of my back stabbers like you used to." Mewtwo chuckles at Ash and shrugs his shoulders before speaking again.

"_I've matured. As for your question I know because Arceus himself told me, and before I forget he says to tell me to tell you 'My Chosen, at this tournament there will be 3 peopl_e_ who know that you are Ash Ketchum not Red. They are Mr. Goodshow, Scott and Cynthia.'" _Ash was pretty sure Mewtwo winked when he mentioned the Sinnoh Champion and couldn't help but let his cheeks turn red. After they went back to their normal color he spoke up.

"Ok Mewtwo, so I assume I needed to know that so I can just say Mr. Goodshow reserved my room instead of telling someone im Ash?" As Mewtwo nodded Ash spoke again. "Alright guys we leave tomorrow, we have to stop somewhere in Sinnoh before we go to the Tournament. Mewtwo will you be joining us or will you just disappear and reappear when we get there?"

Mewtwo chuckled at his friends question meant to be a joke but answered anyway.

"_No Ash I won't be joining you this time but ill see you again soon, most likely at the Tournament, someone has to keep Mew in check. But I still don't see why it has to be me."_

"Come on, we all know you love her like a sister, besides you're the only one she listens to besides Arceus and me. " Ash replied.

Mewtwo didn't give an answer but he chuckled and nodded before disappearing in a flash of light once again. 

Ash, Jessie and James finished packing their things and went to bed.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet went into one room while Domino took another. Ash went outside to check on his pokemon, he saw even Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr and Garchomp were sleeping now with the rest. Ash went back inside and saw Lucario asleep on the sofa while Gardevoir was asleep on the other sofa.

Ash smiled as his pokemon needed a break and a well deserved one at that. Ash made his way to a room at the end of the hall that wasn't occupied with Pikachu and Aipom on his shoulders.

After they entered the room Ash laid down on the bed dreaming of winning the tournament with his pokemon at his side. Pikachu and Aipom were at the foot of the bed lying against each other with Pikachu's tail covering them both.

The next morning Ash woke up early as usual. He woke up Pikachu and Aipom and maid his way to the living room where he saw everyone except Domino ready to go. Ash asked her why she wasn't ready she replied,

"I really don't want to. As much as I want to see you give them what for, too many people know im an ex-rocket; it's not worth it. Jessie and James are only going because they're masters of disguise." Everybody agreed and Ash Jessie James and Sarah were ready to leave. They went out side and recalled all their pokemon other than Pikachu, Aipom and Meowth. Lucario and Gardevoir came out of the house and Gardevoir spoke,

"_Master, We were talking and we would like to go back into our pokeballls until we reach our destination." _Gardevoir requested with Lucario nodding in agreement. Ash sighed and replied with

"Ok if that's what you both want. Also Gardevoir, you don't have to call me master." Ash reminded her as he recalled his aura and psychic pokemon. Then Ash told everyone,

"Alright guys, lets get going, call out your flying pokemon." Ash told them reading his pokeball. They all nodded.

"Dragonite lets fly!" Called James, as he Jessie Meowth and Wobbuffet climbed on.

"Flygon lets fly!" Yelled Sarah as she mounted her dragon.

"Charizard lets fly!" Shouted Ash as he called his large fire dragon and hoped on with Pikachu and Aipom on their respective shoulders.

And with that the 3 mighty dragons took off with a flap of their wings leaving a waving Domino behind.

As they were flying a thought came into Jessie's mind and asked Ash,

"How are you going to handle it when you see them again?" Ash looked at her as James and Meowth also looked at him for his answer. Ash then thought before answering,

"I don't know. I do know im still angry but I can't let my anger get the best of me." Then the friends and their pokemon looked ahead as they flew into the sun.

_Music similar to the 'IM UNBATABE' theme plays_

_POKEMON_

_(Ash and Pikachu are on a mountaintop)_

_Walkin' down nothin' but dirt road_

_(Ash and Pikachu leaving Pallet Town)_

_Because my friends, they left me a alone_

_(Ash's friends attacking him and leaving with Trip)_

_Now im on a mission to prove them wrong_

_(Ash and Pikachu training Charizard and Sceptile) _

_Hey why don't you come along?_

_(Ash and Pikachu saving the trio and Domino)(Ash, Pikachu and Aipom saving Sarah)(Ash fighting with Paul)_

_Now we face the Ultimate Test, we will win_

_(Ash & Pikachu on a stage holding a trophy)_

_On the ground_

_(Sceptile fighting Mewtwo)_

_Or the Sea_

_(Feraligatr fighting Lugia) _

_Even the sky _

_(Charizard in an aerial battle with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres) _

_You cant stop us so don't even try_

_(Ash, Pikachu and the Rockets on a rooftop looking down at Ash's 'friends')_

_(The traitors sing in sync) Come on what's done is done its in the past_

_(ASH) Yea and you said I'd never last_

_You think you're strong, you think your fast_

_(Ash Pikachu and Charizard racing a plane over the ocean)_

_You think you'll win but soon you'll see_

_(Max's Sceptile vs. Ash's Lucario)_

_You aren't that good and you'll never beat me_

_(Sceptile losing to Lucario)_

_Don't talk to me; you're the ones who said 'Goodbye'_

_(Ash & Pikachu glaring at Trip and the traitors)_

_Now that im gone you'll be denied_

_(Arceus backing up Ash and Pikachu)_

_You all said id wouldn't reach my goal_

_(Ash's 'friends' confronting him & Pikachu in Pallet)_

_So I left with those who stole_

_(Ash and Pikachu camping with the ex-rockets)_

_Now ive stopped their cases of theft_

_(Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet and Domino helping Ash and Pikachu)_

_Down that im better you're really done_

_(Aipom fighting 3 shadows Pokemon with Ash, Pikachu and their friends in the back)_

_So hold onto your hats,_

_(Ash putting a new hat, with a yellow half pokeball, on)_

_Because I've only just begun_

_(Ash watching Pikachu beat Paul's Electivire)_

_Because Im Unbeatable_

_(Ash & Pikachu fighting Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus and Ghetis)_

_Doesn't matter what attack you choose_

_(Trip's Serperior using Leaf Blade)_

_Because in the end you'll always lose_

_(Pikachu's Iron Tail overpowering Serperior, knocking him out)_

_Because Im Unbeatable_

_(Ash & Pikachu watch as Charizard beats Cynthia's Garchomp)_

Ash looks down and sees they are over Veilstone city in Sinnoh, which is where they need to go before the tournament. Ash signals for them to land right outside the city. After they land and recall their flying pokemon, Ash leads them to a house and knocks on the door.

When the door opens it shows a man, roughly Ash's age with purple hair, a black jacket matching pants and hood like Ash's. Then he sees Ash and speaks.

"Hey Ash, I bet your going to the tournament too?" Ash nodded in response before talking.

"Good to see you again Paul. I heard _they'll_ be there too. Revenge time. You're going too right?"

"You bet. Wouldn't miss a chance to get revenge on the guys who put my best friend through hell." Paul responded as Ash smiled and recalled how he met Paul after the betrayal. After he found out he was furious and together they became stronger. Now Paul is the only one, other than the champions, that can rival Ash in power.

As they finished talking with Paul he told them he'd be leaving tomorrow and not to lose to anyone until they fight in the finals. With that Ash's group took to the skies again but this time Ash shared Charizard with Sarah.

About 4 hours later they landed on Lily Of The Valley Island. Ash, his pokemon and Sarah got off Charizard as Ash returned him with a word of thanks while the same thing with the rockets. After that they went on their way to the pokemon center.

As they walked in Ash called to the nurse Joy,

"Hello nurse Joy, we need a room for the tournament, it should be reserved under Scott's name." Ash told her as they approached the counter. Nurse Joy looked at her computer and nodded before saying,

"Yes, I have it right here, your room is number 21 on the 3rd floor. It has 2 bedrooms each with bathrooms and complete with a kitchen. Here's your room key. Have a nice day." The Nurse told Ash and his friends who took the key and went to their room.

As Sarah opened the door they were all amazed, it was huge. It had 2 sofas a TVs., 2 master bedrooms and a full size kitchen. Both rooms had 2 beds and a bathroom.

Ash unclipped 2 pokeballls from his belt before letting out Lucario and Gardevoir and said,

"Here we are guys, take it easy for a while the opening ceremony starts in 2 days." They nodded and sat on one of the sofas while Pikachu & Aipom jumped down from their masters shoulder's onto the couch to watch TV.

With that Jessie and James walked into one room while Ash and Sarah walked into the other. After setting up their stuff Ash decided he would take a walk and try to find a training spot and left with Pikachu and Aipom on his shoulders and Lucario and Gardevoir by his sides.

As Ash walked by the nurse he heard voices he didn't ever want to hear again,

"Max would you slow down, the tournament doesn't start for 2 days." Shouted an angry bandana wearing coordinator.

"No ive got to register quickly to get the best rooms." The short nerdy kid answered

Ash just sighed and continued walking hoping they wouldn't try and talk to him. Not everyone can get what he or she hopes for because the short kid bumped into Ash as he was walking away. Max got up and yelled at Ash

"Why'd you bump into me, you better say you're sorry or else!" As max finished yelling the rest of the group came.

True to Mewtwo's word all the traitors and people who were there on that day showed up behind Max and yelled at Ash before Brock asked,

"Wait why are we yelling, what did he do max?" Brock questioned the kid.

"He bumped into me and didn't apologize!" Max yelled back while pointing for emphasis.

May sighed and asked the man, "Could you just say 'sorry' and we can leave?"

"I would miss, but that's not what happened. I was merely walking with my pokemon and he ran into me and fell. Then he started yelling." Ash explained. Most of them understand and said their apologies for yelling at him. Not the dynamic duo of May and Max. Max yelled back with,

"So, you should watch where you're going!" With May nodding in agreement.

Ash just sighed look a last look at them before signaling to Lucario and Gardevoir to start walking away. They nodded and they started to walk away until,

"Say your sorry or ill beat you in a battle!" They turned to see it was Max who challenged him. While Max's group gasped, Ash and his pokemon rolled their eyes.

"Not interested, go bother somebody else." Ash and his pokemon began to walk away again until max yelled,

"Knew you were weak!" That got Ash's attention as well as his pokemon's.

"Max you don't even know him why battles him?" Asked the redhead Misty

"Fine. Im Red Satoshi, now lets get this over with im tired." Ash introduced himself, while the pokemon nodded. Then they introduced themselves, much to ash's distain.

"Hi im May, and this is my brother Max" said the bandana wearing girl while pointing to the kid wearing glasses.

"Im Drew" Said a green haired man

"Im Gary" said a cocky looking man

"Im Brock nice to meet you" said a squinty eyed guy

"My names Dawn" said the blue haired girl drooling over the man

"My names Misty, cerulean gym leader, but you probably knew that" the redhead said not much better off that Dawn

"Iris is my name and that's Cilan" said a big haired girl pointing to a green haired man.

Ash fought back the urge to punch something and calmly said,

"Nice to meet you, can we battle now?" They nodded while Brock took the position of referee.

With Ash and Max on either side on the field Brock announced,

"This will be a 3-on-3 Pokemon Battle, first one to 2 wins is the victor. Begin" With that Max through his pokeball and called,

"Gallade, I choose you!" Max said as a humanoid pokemon with a green top and white bottom appeared on the field. It had a red spike on its chest and a blue fin on its head.

"Gallade Gal" Max's pokemon called ready for a fight.

Ash just looked bored. He looked over at Lucario and said

"You wanna give it a shot?" the jackal pokemon jumped on the field and called to Ash with its aura

"_Its my honor to fight for you master, but this pokemon is obviously not trained enough to hold a candle to any of yours."_ Lucario said but only Ash understood and replied,

"I know but the quicker you win the quicker we leave. Also don't call me master."

"_Yes, Master"_ Ash just sighed and told Max,

"Okay lets go."

Max smirked, "Okay Gallade psycho cut!"

Gallade stored energy in its arms and instead of letting it out it charged at Lucario with its usually green arms glowing pink.

Max's supporters smirked while Ash just rolled his eyes and countered,

"Lucario end it quickly, aura shear and hit it with bone rush."

In an instant a blue orb appeared in from on Lucario but it wasn't launched, instead it was hit with the bone made of aura energy at Gallade, who couldn't escape quick enough and before Max could call out again Lucario bombarded Gallade with hits from his aura bone. In the matter of seconds the results were obvious. Gallade was on the ground with swirls for eyes while Lucario was walking back next to his trainer.

"Gallade is un-able to battle, Lucario is the winner. Send out our next pokemon!" Brock yelled loudly.

"Gallade thanks, now your done. Sceptile go!" Max yelled as a familiar grass lizard appeared before the crowd they had attracted.

"Thank you Lucario you were great." Ash praised. "_Thank you master."_ Ash sighed and turned to Gardevoir, "Your turn." "_Yes, Master."_ Before Ash could argue Gardevoir disappeared and reappeared on the field.

"This battle between Gardevoir and Sceptile will begin!" Brock called again

"Sceptile start off strong, leaf storm!" Max yelled, and Sceptile created leaves from nowhere and shot them at Gardevoir. Ash and Gardevoir didn't look worried.

"Gardevoir end this quickly, Grass Legend" Ash calmly ordered.

Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and so did the leaves. Then Gardevoir manipulated the leaves but not back at Sceptile. She made them go straight up and then they all o moved around for a while. People were wondering what was happening until all of a sudden it was clear. In the sky was the leaves still being manipulated by Gardevoir but in the shape of a certain grass legendary; Celebi. The crowd 'ood' and 'aad' at the Celebi until Ash ordered something else,

"Now send it at Sceptile" Gardevoir did as told and the entire Celebi went towards the grass gecko, too scared and amazed to listen to Max yelling dodge.

After the smoke cleared the results were clear just like before.

"Sceptile is un-able to battle, Gardevoir is the winner. The victor is Red Satoshi!" the ref, Brock announced.

Max's group went to consul him but at the same time was amazed at what had happened. The crowd cheered for 'Red' but he simply said,

"Gardevoir, Lucario, nice work, both of you rest." And before they could respond with their usual 'Yes Master' they were pulled into their respective pokeballs. Ash smiled at Pikachu and Aipom and walked into the forest leaving an excited crowd and a baffled Max.

Ash walked for a while until he found a small clearing and a lake. Ash smiled and said to the 2 pokemon on either shoulder,

"Perfect spot huh?" They both nodded and Aipom said to Ash

"_Ash let out everyone else so they can play!" _Ash smiled at her and nodded, throwing all his pokeballs and revealed all his pokemon.

He then announced "Okay guys, we aren't on our island anymore but we are entering a tournament. Now we can prove we are the very best. This will be our training spot and sleeping too if you don't want to go into your ball. Now then, after training so long I think you've earned a day to relax. Rest up everybody because tomorrow we train."

And with that Ash, Pikachu, Aipom, Lucario and Gardevoir went back their hotel room. As they entered they experienced an eerily familiar seen.

Jessie was chasing Wobbuffet around yelling,

"Stop telling them I have an ace!" Wobbuffet cowered in fear while James and Meowth laughed.

"Thank you Wobbuffet!" They said in unison.

Ash just sighed as his pokemon made themselves comfortable on the couches.

"What game this time? War?" Ash asked the trio. They all just nodded and went back to playing their card games. While Ash just sighed and said,

"Im going to bed it's been a long day." while heading towards his room with Pikachu and Aipom in tow and Lucario and Gardevoir laying on the sofas.

The trio bit him good night before turning their attention back to their game.

After they couldn't get started because of Jessie's 'cheating', James' complaining, Meowth's boredom and Wobbuffet's wobbing they stopped playing with their cards and made their was to their rooms.

In the trio's room Jessie calls to her pokemon,

"Ok guys you can sleep out here tonight" Her pokemon cheer as the make themselves comfy.

Seviper curls up next to the head of Jessie's bed, Yanmega hides under the bed with Woobat while Frillish lies next to Jessie. And Wobbuffet? Well, he's Wobbuffet.

James did the same. His Carnivine lies at the head of his bed, Yamask follows Jessie's Woobat, and his Amoonguss just lies against a wall. Mime Jr. gets into the bed with James while Meowth curls up at the foot on James' bed.

In Ash's room Sarah is already asleep. Ash gets into bed while Pikachu and Aipom curl up around each other and fall asleep.

Morning comes quick for Ash, as he gets ready. After showing and changing he wakes Pikachu and Aipom. With them on their respective shoulders they head towards the kitchen.

After eating Ash, his 4 pokemon, Sarah, Jessie, James, Meowth and have course, Wobbuffet head off to Ash's training spot. In the lobby though they spy a familiar purple haired figure.

"Paul over here!" Ash calls. Paul looks over at Ash, nods, gets his room key and approaches Ash.

"Hey we're on our way to a training spot I found yesterday wanna go?" Ash asked him. Paul thought for a minute before answering,

"Sure, im not doing anything." he answered as they walked with Ash leading the way.

After the found the spot everyone let out their pokemon to relax. Everyone was quiet until Paul asked Ash a question,

"I head 'Red Satoshi' kicked someone's ass yesterday, that true?" Ash nodded and told him about how he saw them and how he won. Paul the continued,

"Well I saw them earlier and they were complaining about it. Then they came up and tried to talk to me. When I told them to go away Dawn I said 'what happened to you? I thought you changed after you lost to Ash' that's when I lost it and told them that they weren't good enough to talk about you. That was their breaking point and they left. It was pretty funny." Paul ended with a chuckle; witch is even rarer than Mewtwo chuckling. Speaking of whom….

A white light appeared and blinded everyone for a few seconds. After the light cleared showed everyone's favorite legendary. Ash recovered from the light first and asked,

"What took you so long Mewtwo, lose your way?" that got a laugh from everyone except the cat in question.

"_Ash I have a message from Arceus again. He said to you 'My Chosen I fear the shadow pokemon are on the rise again. After what happened 3 years ago, and how Your Pokemon and Paul's are specifically trained to fight Shadow Pokemon I need your help. Look out for any thing strange and be on guard, shadows are tricky, You and Paul's pokemon are the only ones strong enough to match them please purify as much as you can but be careful, I sense there are more than before' And so here I am."_

As Mewtwo's message ended Ash and Paul looked at each other before looking back at Mewtwo and speaking in sync,

"I'm in."

Mewtwo smirked along with Sarah and the Rockets. Now they had to be careful and keep watch. They could no longer allow their pokemon out here unsupervised.

Mewtwo said to Ash 4 little words before going to report back to Arceus,

"The Shadow's have returned."


	3. Chapter 3

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 3

After Mewtwo's rant about Shadow Pokemon returning, everyone recalled his or her pokemon leaving 1 out for protection.

Ash had Pikachu and Aipom, Paul had Electivire, Team Rocket had Meowth and Wobbuffet and Sarah had Espeon.

Everyone seemed to move past the Shadow's except Sarah who couldn't help but ask,

"Ash, what did Mewtwo mean by 'your pokemon are trained to battle and purify shadows' I didn't know that was possible?" Ash looked at Paul who nodded and Ash answered her question,

"Sarah there is something you don't know. Remember when Paul and I went to Orre?" When she nodded he continued. "Well there was a shadow pokemon outbreak in Orre. We were requested by Arceus to help, and so he gave all our pokemon the ability to overpower even the shadows and have them pure energy inside them. That was for 2 reasons. The first being our pokemon couldn't become shadows. The other being they can use the purity in them to combine with a attack, that attack if powerful enough it would pierce the darkness and revert them to normal." As he finished he saw the amazed looks on Sarah's and the rockets faces. Paul decided to end their amazement.

"That doesn't mean its easy, they're still Shadows and stronger than normal. Its like catching pokemon, you have to attack a lot to weaken it to get the dark out before using purity ones." Paul explained and that seems to do the trick as they all nodded.

They group sat around and watched clips of the past on Ash's and Paul's Nano-Dexes.

After Orre Ash deemed Paul ok to have one despite not being open to the public yet and made a special request to for it. While Ash's has a red band and blue screen Paul's has a black band and white screen.

Then they saw one clip on Paul's Nano-Dex that made Ash feel like not everybody was against him.

ON THE HOLOGRAM FROM PAULS NANO-DEX

"_Activate Video Log" They heard Paul command Dexter._

"_Video Log Recording" the watch responded. _

_They didn't hear anything from Paul or Dexter but got an earful of the traitors and a certain blonde champion._

"_Hey guys have you seen Ash lately ive been looking all over for him?" Cynthia asked the group, who still weren't aware Paul was watching and listening._

This surprised Ash that Cynthia, big shot Sinnoh Champ, was spending time looking for little old him?

_Brock answered her with,_

"_That loser? Why waste your time with him when you can have me?" Cynthia just smacked him and repeated herself. _

"_Where is Ash?" She said again but louder. This time Drew answered._

"_He was a loser, we got tired of him and told him to get lost, fortunately he listened and no body's seen him since, and that was a year ago. Could be dead for all we know."_

_The traitors nodded in agreement while Cynthia was visibly about to blow and was trying her best not to smack someone again before answering as calmly as she could,_

"_How do you even say that? He's helped you countless times, saved your lives, and took time off to help all of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves! If anything you were holding him back. Ive talked to a lot of people and they say the same things. 'This one kid with a Pikachu, wow he'll go far' 'I once saw a kid battle with a little Pikachu and thought it was over. To my surprise the kid won it big. Incredible talent' Nobody ever mentioned you."_

_Ash's ex-friends still weren't fazed and were about to rebut but she continued yelling. _

"_I heard that Brock is the breeder he is today because of Ash. Dawn, how would you be a coordinator without all his help? You guys are unbelievable!" Cynthia finished angrily. _

_Then May spoke up, "You want him so bad find him, we couldn't care less." They all nodded and they noticed Paul when he growled and yelled,_

"_You just don't get it do you? You guys are good because of him, not vice-versa, you all have friends in high places because of him. Lance, him, Steven, him, Cynthia, him Mr. Goodshow, him, Scott, him, don't you get it? You've seen legendries because of him went on adventures because of him, succeeded because of him. You are all pathetic." Paul finished strongly and had everyone's attention. Cynthia broke away and announced,_

"_I'll find him, and when I do he'll be better than anyone. That I can already tell." And with that she ran away. Then Ash's ex-friends looked at Paul expecting more of a fight but he just said,_

"_Video Log, End" _and with that the confused looks on the traitors faces shrank and were pulled back into Paul's watch,

Sarah was the first to recover from what they saw. She looked around before talking.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that important to her Ash." Sarah said to the boy.

"Us neither." The rocket trio said in unison once again.

"Truth is I kinda saw it coming. I even told her you were alive but I didn't know where you were." Paul said to them.

Ash finally recovered and answered,

"I remember being close but I never expected that. You know what that was about?" Ash asked his little yellow comrade.

"_Im not much better than you when it comes to this kind of stuff but id have to say that the 'big shot Sinnoh champ' has a crush on 'little old you'."_ Pikachu answered referring to his thoughts earlier when the video log started. Ash just sighed.

"Well I guess its possible I always did like her." Ash told Pikachu and then Jessie asked,

"What did Pikachu say?" Ash responded with, "Pikachu suggested Cynthia has a crush".

He looked around and say everyone nodding in agreement that it was a possibility.

Ash just sighed and changed the subject,

"Who wants to see how I caught my Houndoom?" After he was met with cheers in approval, he started up his Nano-Dex to play back the video log.

Just as they were all situated a call came threw on Ash's Nano-Dex. As Ash answered Domino blew up as a hologram on his watch.

"Hey Domino everything ok?" Ash asked.

"Everything is good here, just checkin in on you. Did you see them yet?" Asked the holographic Domino

"We're just fine, Paul just got here so we're just relaxing. Yes I actually saw them yesterday. They didn't recognize me either but I demolished the kid in a battle." Ash finished happily with Pikachu and Aipom squeaking in agreement.

After she finished laughing she turned to Ash again,

"Congrats, good luck in the tournament starts tomorrow right?" Ash nodded and she finished with, "Ok im gonna go eat but ill watch you and Paul on TV cant wait for the finals." And with that she hung up.

"Alright back to Houndoom." Ash reminded them as they nodded.

A hologram came out of Ash's watch and became large enough be watch as a TV.

"_Activate Video Log" Ash said to his watch_

"_Recording now Sir" The watch said back_

_They immediately saw a herd of Houndoom attacking another Houndoom that appeared UN able to fight back. Of course Ash leapt into action._

"_Pikachu thunderbolt, Aipom mimic on Pikachu!" At the drop of a dime the mouse and monkey were in the air launching yellow electricity, but not to attack the Houndoom just to drive them away from the sick one._

_Ash's plan worked and he came up to the sick one. Ash then told the Houndoom,_

"_Don't worry, im here to help." The Houndoom nodded and allowed Ash to treat it. _

_The next morning Ash was about to leave when the Houndoom appeared and said,_

"_Human, you have helped me in my time of need. I wish to go with you and help you help others just as you have done for me. I wish for you to be my first master."_

_Ash understood what Houndoom said by using his aura and happily accepted._

"_Of course you can Houndoom, but im not your master, im your friend." Ash told him as he was sucked into a pokeball._

"_Alright video log end." _is all they heard Ash say before the holographic screen was once again sucked into incredible watch.

Ash looked around and saw the Rocket Trio crying tears of happiness, Sarah feeling bad for Houndoom and Paul giving him a look of respect.

They watched a few more videos on Ash's and Paul's Nano-Dexes.

They saw Paul catch a Hydreigon, how he beat the battle frontier except Brandon, how he trained harder and how he felt after leaving Orre with his new Nano-Dex.

On Ash's they saw, Ash picking up his Squirtle, Primeape and Pidgeot before leaving Kanto, they saw him train to get better, they saw him battle against practice coordinating to beat May and Dawn at their own game too.

After a day of lazing around in the forest they got up and started to make their way back to the hotel above the Pokemon Center, until they heard a scream.

After a short run the saw the source. It was none other than Cynthia Shirona and.., the backstabbers? Against the urge to leave they went and found out what happened. It didn't take long. Cynthia and the traitors were all surrounded. By what?

Shadows.

That's when Ash and Paul came to the rescue, not before activating video-log on their Nano-Dexes as evidence.

"Pikachu, Aipom, iron tail!" Once again said pokemon leapt from Ash's shoulders and hit a shadow nidorino and nidorina. Seeing they wernt getting back up they moved on.

"Electivire purifying thunder on everything they hit!" Electivire nodded and shot a white beam of electricity at anything that was on the floor after taking Pikachu and Aipom's iron tail.

After taking out and purifying about 13 shadows Paul turned to the 'victims' and asked

"What happened here? Where did they come from and Did you catch/touch any of them" He asked in rapid succession as both he and Ash had their watches ready to record an answer.

"What gives you the right to know?" Asked an aggregated redhead. This got Ash to snap.

"Shut Up! Those were Shadow Pokemon, we just saved your lives, the wont hesitate to kill anything, We are certified to handle any shadow outbreak by Arceus himself so I suggest you stop being a stubborn runt and answer him or we wont help again because once you seen them, they don't go away." Ash said while putting her in her place and drawing a smirk from Paul, Sarah and the Rockets.

"We saw Cynthia walking, we went to say 'hello'. Those shadow pokemon jumped from the bushes and attacked. We ran but the cornered us, that's when you came." Answered Cilan the green haired man.

"Okay that's what Im looking for. You could learn a think of to about manners from this man Mrs. Waterflower." Ash said, now calm again.

"Wait a minute, Red? Paul? Why'd you help?" Asked Max

"Because we can't let Shadows attack anyone even you." Answered an annoyed Paul

Cynthia then noticed the man with the Pikachu and Aipom rubbing their cheeks on his.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" Cynthia asked the man; to be sure it was Red aka Ash

"Red. Red Satoshi at your service. This is my buddy Pikachu." "_Hey Cynthia, hey jackasses"_ Pikachu said causing Ash to smirk and continue "And my other buddy Aipom." _"Hey Hey Hey" _Aipom said to the group.

"Im Sarah" Sarah said as she was finally noticed

"And we're" The trio started before they were rudely interrupted

"TEAM ROCKET! You wont get our pokemon!" Yelled the traitors.

The Trio couldn't help it and looked at Ash. Then he sighed and nodded giving them permission. Then they got into position and music played from Ash's Nano-Dex.

"We'd hate to burst your bubble!" Jessie stated

"But we are aren't apart of all that rubble!" James came in next

"To protect our boss from devastation!" started Jessie

"To unite our pay-checks in salvation," added James

"To announce our new jobs with truth and love!" Jessie went again

"To keep our heads below the stars above!" James said

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket protects with all our might!"

"Surrender now or you're in for a fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Woooooobafet!"

As they finished they saw a clapping Ash, Paul and Sarah and a sweat dropping group of traitors and a wide-eyed Champion still looking at 'Red'.

"What they're saying is, they aren't stealing anymore they're my 'bodyguards'" Ash cleared up for his friends.

"Stealin no, cheatin, yes!" Meowth said as he eyes Jessie obviously still angry about the game of cards the other night.

As Jessie James Meowth and Wobbuffet ran around in a circle, Cynthia turned to Ash,

"Can I talk to you alone?" As he nodded she spoke again "Pokemon Center 15 minutes."

She walked away as she saw Ash nod. Paul saw this and turned to Ash,

"Think she knows?" Ash only nodded. That's when Misty decided to be annoying again

"Knows what? Who are you? What were those things and why did Paul help us?" Misty practically yelled the last question but Ash answered anyways

"What Cynthia knows is between me, her and Paul, I'm Red Satoshi, I battled Max the other day, those were Shadow Pokemon and Paul helped because deep down inside him and beneath his anger, well that's just more anger, but underneath that is someone who almost gives a shit." As Ash finished up answering Misty's annoying questions everyone except Paul laughed.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we all have dates." Drew said as he waved his arm towards his group. Then they left, arm-in-arm, Brock with Misty, Drew with May, Gary with Dawn and Iris with Cilan.

Ash just laughed because as they were walking away the girls couldn't help but look at him again. Ash just ignored them and turned to The Rocket Trio,

"I didn't know you changed your motto again? What is it a weekly thing now?" Ash asked them with Sarah nodding, also wanting an answer. Jessie just answered,

"Well all those twerps have heard that motto before so we just tweaked it a little to show we aren't thieves anymore." James and Meowth got off Wobbuffet and started nodding.

Then Meowth realized something,

"AH, guys its almost 10! Da nurse at the center said dats when da doors lock!" Meowth yelled as he and everybody yelled and took off back to the hotel.

At the speed they were going it didn't take long but they still only made it with 5 minutes to spare, a little too close for comfort. They all saw a blonde champion sitting in the lobby obviously waiting for Ash. They all saw this and decided to leave them alone.

"Ill see you tomorrow Ash," Paul said as he went to his room.

"Goodnight, see you later" Sarah said as she too left.

"Night Boss" The Rockets said in unison.

"Wobba!" Added the blue blob as he followed The Rocket Trio to their rooms.

Ash expected Cynthia to be angry with him for leaving and ask him for help with the Shadow problem just as Arceus had, but was surprise by what really happened.

After everyone left the lobby Ash turned to Cynthia, took off his hood and showed himself. He wasn't the same little kid anymore, his features were more grown up and he looked more mature, but anyone who looks into his eyes would know who it was.

Cynthia just stood their for a minute before running at him, throwing her arms around him and crying into his chest, sobbing something about 'don't leave me again'.

To say Ash was surprised was an understatement but wrapped his arms around her to comfort her anyway. This got smirks from both the pokemon on his shoulders, but decided not to bother him about it until they were at the room.

After a while Ash managed to stop Cynthia's crying but she still refused to let go of him, but they still had a conversation anyways.

"Why'd you leave? What happened?" Cynthia questioned him, despite it opening up old wounds Ash told her anyway.

He told her about the Unova League, them telling him to quit, them siding with Trip and attacking and told her about the Nano-Dex. He conveniently left out the part where Arceus spoke through them. When she heard that Ash was holding back all these years she was surprised that he was that good even while toned down.

"So what can you do when Arceus lets you go full power?" Cynthia questioned him again.

He thought for a little bit before answering,

"While holding back im usually the level as a kid starting out but the further into the journey I hold back less but Arceus always told me to never use my entire abilities. Without holding back my pokemon are on a champion level but Arceus says that I am never to use all my power." He looked at the shocked Cynthia before she asked another question.

"Do your pokemon know you're the Chosen One and they are more powerful than they appear?" Ash nodded his head and gave a real answer,

"Yes right after I catch them they gain all new abilities and they sense they are 'Chosen Pokemon' that's what Arceus called them. They also know they cant go full power and it frustrates them too. But now after all these years I have all my pokemon at the level their powers would take them 5 years ago. So in other words, my pokemon are on champion level without the boost Arceus gives us." Ash finished feeling a little proud of him.

Cynthia was awestruck; the little goofy kid she met was an act?

After just standing there letting Cynthia hug him for a half an hour Ash heard her talk again.

"Its getting late, im gonna go back to my hotel. See you tomorrow?" Ash nodded and waited another few seconds as it still took a little while for Cynthia to stop hugging him.

As she was almost out the door she turned around, ran back to Ash and kissed his cheek and said,

"They said you were dead, I knew you wouldn't leave Me." Before running out of the center.

Ash touched his cheek, smiled and walked back to his room with Pikachu and Aipom.

As morning came around Ash came out of his room to see the Rockets, not in their white uniforms, black gloves with matching boots and big red 'R' but disguised as an elderly couple.

James was wearing a grey wig, carrying a cane, wearing a monical. He had a pink jacket on with white golf pants on.

Jessie had a light blonde wig on that wasn't as long as her real hair but still longer than James' wig. She was wearing reading glasses and had a blue dress on with a red jacket.

"Really, you couldn't think of anything better?" Ash asked before once again being amazed as they threw off those and revealed much better ones.

James had a blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans and his hair moved out of his face.

Jessie had a green dress and a matching purse with her hair tied up.

Meowth and Wobbuffet were hiding in a trench coat and hat with Meowth standing on Wobbuffet.

Ash and Sarah laughed as they all went to the lobby to meet Paul.

"Im here, are we going to the ceremony yet?" Paul asked as he came down the other flight of steps.

"Yea lets go, Sarah you Jessie and James go wait in the stands the floor is only for participants." Ash told the girl. Sarah nodded as the walked to the stadium.

As they approached Ash and Paul broke away from Sarah and the Trio and went to the ceremony while Sarah took the Rockets to wait in the stands.

As Ash and Paul entered they saw a lot of tough trainers. That didn't matter to them; Ash and Paul made a silent promise to fight in the finals.

Then Mr. Goodshow appeared on the stage. Took the microphone and started his speech.

"As you all know this is the Tournament of Champions. You were all invited because you are all exceptionally talented trainers. As much as you are all talented only one can be the best. The Very Best. Now there are 64 of you here now. There are 2 preliminary rounds each 1-on-1. After that there will be 16 of you left. The next 2 rounds will be 3-on-3 battles until there are only 4 people left. That's full battles. Any questions?" Nobody asked a question and Goodshow spoke again,

"Let the Tournament begin!" the crowd broke into cheers as Ash looked at Paul and said,

"Its time for me to return." Paul nodded then they both walked out of the stadium back to the hotel.

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT POKEMON. **

**IF YOU WANT TO SEND ME AN OC JUST LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS AND ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. BE SURE TO REVIEW I WELCOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**

**ALSO I DIDN'T INVENT 'GRASS LEDGEND' AND I APOLOGIZE TO WHOEVER DID AND IF YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT OUT JUST TELL ME AND ILL CHANGE IT I NEVER MENT TO STEAL**

**ILL TRY AND GET CHAPTER FOUR UP SOON NEXT CHAPTER IS ASH'S FIRST BATTLE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 4

The day was pretty dull for Ash's group and Cynthia. Cynthia decided to hang out with them for a while until Mr. Goodshow needed her. Eventually she left then Sarah decided to go home too, so that left Ash, Paul and the Rockets. Then they heard an explosion.

Paul looked at Ash who nodded and they ran, the rockets following. They came to the end of the trees and saw, once again the traitors with shadows.

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn commanded and then the penguin shot bubbles at a shadow Sunflora, but it didn't bother it and it send a razor leaf at Piplup, but the leaves were black and knocked Piplup out cold. Similar scenes happened with the rest. Then Ash and Paul intervened. Ash sent out his grass snake while Paul turned on his watch.

"Serperior, leaf blade to knock em all away!" Serperior's tail glowed green and banged into a shadow Sandslash that fell onto a shadow Sunflora and so on.

After leaf blade got about 4 on the ground Ash called a different attack,

"Great job, switch it up with Leaf storm!" Then in an instant Serperior created leaves and shot them at the remaining 3 shadows. Now that they were all on the floor Ash decided to go for it.

"Purifying Solar Beam!" Serperior charged sunlight and shot a whiter-than-usual beam towards the shadows. When the smoke cleared most of the shadows were purified again, except a shadow Piloswine. Ash knew Serperior was tiring so he used someone else,

"Serperior, return great job. Aipom go, use Focus Punch!" As Serperior was sucked back into its ball Aipom leapt into action with the fist on its tail glowing white.

Before anybody could react Aipom slammed into Piloswine and the dark aura came out. Ash realized Aipom used purifying focus punch instead. As Aipom made her way back to Ash's shoulder he turned to Paul,

"Did you get that? We'll need proof that shadows are coming back." This shocked Ash's traitors that be said back.

"Its all right here, every word, from now on every have your video-log ready we need all the proof we can get." Paul said to Ash, who nodded and was about to speak again until being interrupted,

"What? How did he record it I don't see a camera? What do you mean back?" asked a brunette girl

"I recorded it on my watch, its called a Nano-Dex, more advanced that a regular pocket Pokedex. It has quicker access, works more efficient, has a video-log, can call, display holograms, send messages, and let you carry unlimited pokemon on you and more." Paul informed them while showing off a little.

Ash was going to stop him from telling them, as he knew they'd ask for one, but figured there's no harm in Paul having a little fun.

Max and his supporters were wide eyed, they couldn't believe that little watch could do all that. Of course Misty was the skeptical one.

"I don't believe you, that watch isn't that fancy! How do you expect us to believe its true?" Asked an angry Misty

Ash and Paul sighed and Paul activated his Nano-Dex. Out of the watch came a hologram, that was then blown up to the size of a TV screen and played back a holographic version of the fight that just happened, full audio and all. After it was done, the picture was pulled back into the watch like it was never there.

That shut Misty up as she just said thanks and left. The rest of her group followed until they were all gone. Paul called after them,

"Red battles in a half hour main field!" Ash looked at Paul with a questioning look, witch Paul saw and said,

"That way they'll see how good you are before they reveal your Ash. You know that you can't be announced as Red in any of your battles right?" Paul ended with a question

"Yea I know, so before my battle starts, ill be Ash Ketchum again." Ash replied.

The next half hour went by pretty quick as before they knew it they were on the field of Ash's battle.

On the field were Ash, his opponent and his cheer squad, the ref, Sarah and the Rockets.

"This is a 1 on 1 battle on the Rock Field between Brock Stone from Sinnoh and Ash Ketchum from Kanto!" the ref announced, earning gasps and murmurs from the crowd, especially a specific group.

"He's back?" Asked Gary and Drew

"What ever I bent he wont even pass the preliminaries'." Said Misty with Iris nodding.

"Yea a loser like him cant competes here." Said the nerdy kid Max with May and Dawn agreeing.

"Send out your Pokemon!"

"Im going to crush you like the weakling you are! Go Golem!" called Brock as his rock monster appeared.

"Shut up and battle, Blastoise, lend me your aura!" Ash said as he called forth his water turtle with cannons in his shell.

The 2 Pokemon glared at each other, knowing what happened between their trainers.

"Loser has first move Brock." Taunted Ash as Brock growled and commanded,

"Golem, Rollout!" Then Golem took off rolling like a ball, the crowd gasped at the speed, Brock's group smirked and Ash looked bored.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin." Even faster than Golem, Blastoise retreated to his shell, spun around and headed towards Golem.

The two collided in the middle of the field even for a minute, before Blastoise plowed through Golem sending in back into a rock. The crowd gasped, Brock growled and Ash Pikachu and Aipom smirked.

"Golem, mega punch!" Golems fist became surrounded in white light. Ash was quick to counted again though.

"Blastoise, double Ice Punch." Then both Blastoise's hands were surrounded in an icy blue light.

Golems white fish collided with one of Blastoise's. They were even, because Blastoise wanted to be. It was the next step of Ash's plan.

"Looks like you cant over power Golem anymore. Knew you sucked Ketchum!" Exclaimed a cocky Brock. Ash just smirked and said to his turtle,

"Other hand." Without a second thought Blastoise's other hand also an icy blue was brought up and into Golems underside, sending in flying threw the air, witch isn't easy.

The stands were shocked, Golem was so heavy and was sent flying so easily, especially a certain group.

"That's Ash's strategy, not attacking directly but countering and overpowering his opponents, it works almost every time. In fact he's just stalling now, he could have ended this battle 10 minutes ago." Paul informed them as he walked over to them.

"You're wrong, Brock's Golem is the best Golem ever, it wont lose!" Max yelled as he stuck up for his friend.

"Are any others of you in the tournament?" Asked Paul as Misty, Iris, and Max nodded.

Paul smirked and gave them a piece of advice,

"Watch out, if he doesn't knock you out, I will." With that he left to go sit with The Rockets on the field.

Although slightly afraid they merely turned their attention back to the battle.

"Golem don't give up yet, use rock slide!" Brock encouraged his dual type pokemon, as said pokemon created rocks from this air over Blastoise.

"Whirlpool above you." Ash countered calmly. Blastoise created a whirlpool of water over his head not to destroy the rocks but to send them back at its attacker.

The rocks fell into the swirling water, but instead of breaking, they were spun around and shot out in Golem's direction.

After managing to avoid most of the rocks, Golem awaited Brock's next attack.

"Golem, Take Down full power!" Golem charged towards Blastoise, obviously tired, with a white streak following it.

"Blastoise, lets end this, Skull Bash." Ash ordered with a sigh and a bored tone.

Blastoise put his head in its shell, jumped up and took off like a bullet towards the speeding Golem while surrounded in white.

After the smoke, caused from the collision of attacks, cleared the results were obvious.

"Golem is un-able to battle, Blastoise and Ash and the winners!" the ref announced as Brock recalled his swirly eyed Golem with words of thanks.

"Blastoise you were wonderful, take a well deserved rest." Ash praised his Kanto water starter while sucking him back into his Pokeball.

Ignoring the reporters asking him questions, He asked Aipom and Pikachu,

"You guys wanna go back to the hotel, or go look for Shadows?"

"_Hotel Please."_ They answered together. Ask chucked and went to his room with Sarah, The Rockets, Paul and Cynthia too.

At the room Sarah was in her room watching TV, Lucario and Gardevoir were on the deck in case the traitors came, Pikachu and Aipom made themselves comfortable on Ash and Cynthia's laps. And the Trio? Take a wild guess.

"I don't know why we still play Go-Fish, Jessie cheats every time!" James yelled.

"Like I just said, how do you know Meowth doesn't have any 6's? Why do you think I have it and not telling you?" Jessie angrily shouted.

"Because you're you!" James and Meowth told her.

"Wobba!" Yelled Wobbuffet as he came out of nowhere

"Nobody asked you!" Jessie yelled at the blue pokemon.

"Woba, Wobbuffet!" Cried the psychic type as it hid behind James and Meowth.

"Jess, Wobbuffet's sayin dat you're sittin on a set of Jack, Queen, King, Ace, because you was gonna ask to play 500 rummy. Dat true?" Meowth translated causing everyone other than Jessie to burst out laughing.

"Why cant you just play cards like the rest of us?" Jessie muttered as Wobbuffet just stood next to her watching the rest of the game play out.

After a while of Ash and Cynthia watching TV Cynthia asked Ash what he had been doing, so Ash, instead of telling her, activated his Nano-Dex and went down to the first video-log called "Betrayal". By now Sarah, The Trio, Lucario, Gardevoir, Aipom and Paul were also watching as another hologram come out of the watch.

This one was different because Ash was completely alone.

Before it started Ash said to everyone,

"This is what happened right after I left professor oak's lab with my new Nano-Dex. They just ran me out of town and Pikachu and I were on our own." With that he started the video.

"_Start a Video-Log" They heard Ash tell his watch._

"_Video-Log Recording Sir." The watch responded back._

"_Im in the woods outside of Pallet, My friends or ex-friends rather just turned of me and Pikachu. Now im gonna prove them wrong. I just got this new Nano-Dex from the Professor, this should help big time." Ash said to nobody. _

"_Pikapi, Pikachu Pikapika Pi" Pikachu said hopping onto Ash's shoulder. _

"_Your right buddy, we'll make new friends, on our own adventure. Hey, maybe we can get Squirtle back. Primeape too!"_

"_Pikapika! Pikachu!" _

"_Knew you'd like that idea, buddy. If I remember right, Pidgeot should be here too."_

_Not a second too soon a loud screech came down and knocked the duo to the floor._

_When he got up he saw none other than,_

"_Pidgeot!" "Pikapika!" The pair shouted to their old friend._

_As Ash and Pikachu told him everything that happened, the bird was furious._

"_So Pidgeot you wanna come with my again?" Ash asked full of hope._

_Unfortunately the bird declined, as the forest still needed him more, but promised Ash and Pikachu that those traitors set foot in his forest again. _

_With that Ash and Pikachu left the forest in search of another friend, Squirtle._

"And that's what we did right after we left pallet. Right buddy?" Ash said as h turned to his starter.

"_You bet, too bad Pidgeot didn't come, I really miss him."_ Pikachu replied.

"Yea me too maybe we could-" Ash's Nano-Dex ringing cut him off.

"Hey Domino, what's up?" Ash asked as a Domino hologram appeared again.

"Bad News. Shadows attacked me on our island. I drove them away but the place was ransacks." Domino explained sadly. 

"Oh, wow. I didn't think they'd get there. I think it'd be best if you came here with us, we wouldn't want you to be attacked again." Ash told her.

"Right ill leave now. See you soon." Domino told Ash as her hologram was sucked back into the watch.

"Well looks like Domino's coming back." Ash told everybody.

"Domino, you mean the team rocket elite agent?" Cynthia asked

"No Domino the ex-team rocket agent and one of my best friends." Ash said, sticking up for her.

"Wait, if Cynthia knows her, wont other people too?" Paul asked

"Yea that's true, she's not masters of disguise like these 3." Ash said pointing to the trio, who puffed out their chests in pride.

"Maybe we could help her with them?" Jessie suggested, receiving nods from everyone.

Later that day the group went to check who their opponents where. Ash and Paul were happy.

"I got Agatha, Kanto elite 4. Who'd you get?" Paul said to Ash.

"I got the so called 'dragon master iris' this is gonna be good." Ash replied

"Hey boss, be careful though, I heard she just won the Unova league." James warned him.

"Thanks for the warning, I know exactly who im battling with, and against."

"What do you mean?" Asked the Trio and Cynthia in unison.

"I mean she saw me battle already. No doubt she'll use her strongest pokemon. That's Haxorus. I have the perfect Pokemon to deal with it." Ash explained while fingering a pokeball on his belt.

They all nodded and went back to the lake in the woods, like before, but this time accompanied by the Sinnoh Champion.

They made themselves comfortable.

Jessie and James lied against a rock, with Meowth and Wobbuffet on top of it.

Paul sat down on a tree-stump and let Torterra out for protection.

Sarah sat on a tree branch up in a tree with her Staraptor sitting next to her.

Ash sat leaning against a tree, with Pikachu and Aipom going to play on Torterra.

Cynthia lied against Ash and let her Garchomp out, who leaned against Torterra waiting to fight.

They stayed like that for a while, talking, relaxing, story telling. Most of the time they were watching Ash and Paul's adventures on their Nano-Dexes.

None of them saw a certain group hiding in the bushes eavesdropping. Until,

"Those Nano-Dexes are so cool I want one!" Max shouted, running out bushes giving them away.

There from the bushes came Max, May, Brock, Misty, Drew, Dawn, Gary, Iris, Cilan and Trip.

Ash's group just glared at them; just as Gary and Drew were going to initiate a battle a loud roar pierced the skies.

"She's here." Said Ash and the Trio at the same time.

"Who?" Max's group asked also in sync.

"Me." Said Domino as she dismounted her Skarmory.

"Domino!" Max's group shouted and prepared pokeballs until Ash stopped them.

"She's not team rocket anymore. She's ok now." Everyone nodded and while Max's group seems skeptical the put their pokeballs away.

"Now that that's settled, leave." Ash said in a cold voice.

His ex-friends were surprised at hearing Ash speak rudely to them. Misty wouldn't have it,

"Whom do you think you are talking to us like that!" she yelled and then Dawn jumped in,

"Yea, we're your friends aren't we?" Her group nodded while Ash's group laughed.

"You think you're friends? After what you did to him? You're lucky I didn't do anything before he did!" Paul told them.

"Yes, what happened to 'you suck as a trainer' 'you rely on luck' 'we aren't letting you go that easy' did they disappear when you saw how I was?" Ash questioned them.

They looked down in shame before Max looked at him and said,

"You're right we're sorry, so we're good now, can I have one of those Nano watch things?" Max's group nodded.

Ash's group glared harder.

"Lets get a few things straight. First, we are not good and we wont ever be. Second, its Nano-Dex and no you cant have it. They aren't even public yet, these are just prototypes. And lastly if you don't leave now our pokemon will escort you." Ash said even colder.

"Ha! You're still pathetic as ever! Your pokemon couldn't hold a candle to ours!" Trip sneered, defending his friends.

"Tell you what, how about you guys do a handicap match. That way he fights all of you and you has an advantage." Suggested Sarah, jumping from her tree.

"Deal!" The traitors group yelled with Ash sighing.

"Fine lets find a field." Ash said, giving in.

"This is a handicap match between Brock and Misty vs. Ash! Begin!" James yelled.

"Swampert go!" "I need you Gyrados!" Brock and Misty called on their beasts.

"Sceptile, lend me your aura!" Ash said as his mighty grass lizard once again emerged, ready to fight.

"You have first move." Ash told them. They smirked.

"Bad move, Swampert, earthquake!" "Gyrados, flamethrower!" then the ground started to shake and the water/flying type shot flames towards the Hoenn starter.

"You've gotta do better than that. Sceptile agility to dodge them both and follow up with a bullet seed."

Disappearing once again at light speed, Sceptile leapt into the air, not taking damage from the shaking ground, and sailing over the flames. Before Swampert and Gyrados got orders, they were hit with seeds coming from the lizard in mid-air.

"Swampert, hammer arm!" "Gyrados, aqua tail!" Their trainers ordered counter attacks.

Swampert's arm's glowed white as he to launched himself into the air at Sceptile. Gyrados to took of towards the grass type, but with its tail surrounded in water.

"Sceptile double leaf blade!" Ash calmly countered.

The leaves on both Sceptile's arms grew and glowed green. One blade stopped the hammer arm and the other stopped the aqua tail.

Brock and Misty gasped with their supporters but Ash and his just smirked again.

Ash was debating weather to let Sceptile slam them both into the ground, or plan B?

Plan B won.

"Sceptile, let up on the leaf blade, when your high enough let me know." Ash ordered and surprised his ex-friends.

Sceptile, knowing exactly what Ash was doing, followed his orders to a T. He stopped both leaf blades, and allowed the hammer arm and qua tail to send him high up into the air.

"_Ok, Ash. I think I can do it now. After I come out of the leaves, should I do a pound or dragon pulse?"_ Sceptile questioned his master as he used leaf storm to surround himself.

Ash thought for a moment before replying, "The second one." Everyone else just looked on in confusion.

All they saw next was Sceptile come down surrounded in leaves plow into both Swampert and Gyrados sending them both to the ground. Their trainers panicked and hastily yelled,

"Swampert Hydro Pump!" "Gyrados, you too!" Both the mentioned pokemon sent a torrent of water at Sceptile but the water couldn't reach him as a dragon pulse was blocking him. That's when Ash had enough.

"Sceptile, end it now, Frenzy Plant."

Once again before anybody could re-act Sceptile glowed green and summoned brown vines that were also glowing green from the ground. The vines hit the water/ground and water/flying types and couldn't get up again.

"Swampert and Gyrados are un-able to battle. Sceptile and Ash are the winners." James stated obvious.

Ash returned Sceptile with words of praise, before listening to the words of praise from Cynthia and Sarah.

Brock and Misty returned their swirly-eyed pokemon and glared at Ash, before going to the sidelines, letting May and Drew have their battle.

"This handicapped battle is May and Drew vs. Ash! Begin!" Jessie said taking James' place.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" "Ampharos, go!" Yelled May and Drew and the called Blaziken and Ampharos respectively.

"Give me a challenge at least. Lucario, lend me your aura!" Ash taunted and called his Lucario once again.

"_Ready to fight master."_ Lucario told Ash.

"Well im not sure if it will be much of a fight. And don't call me master." Ash said as he taunted his opponents again and corrected Lucario.

"_Yes, Master. And I see im against 2 pokemon. Maybe this will be fun._" Lucario said.

"Yes, maybe." Ash said as he chuckled and sighed.

"Ok, you can attack first." Ash told May and Drew.

"Blaziken, sky uppercut!" "Ampharos, thunder punch!"

Blaziken ran towards the jackal with its fish glowing blue and Ampharos did the same with his electricity charged arm.

"Lucario, ice punch and fire punch!" Ash countered.

Lucario, at a much faster speed that Blaziken and Ampharos combined, ran towards his opponents with an icy blue hand and a blazing red one.

The ice punch collided with the sky uppercut and easily sent Blaziken back. While the fire and thunder fists collided, again Lucario over powered Ampharos with only a little more difficulty than Blaziken.

"That wont happens again. Blaziken, blaze kick!" "Ampharos iron tail!" Their trainers once again gave orders to attack.

Blaziken jumped into the air, coming down with a fiery foot of death. Ampharos, however, charged again this time with a glowing tail instead of fist.

"Lucario, knock them both away with a bone rush." Ash countered, not really that afraid.

Lucario formed a blue bone with his aura at Ash's command. The aura pokemon swiped his bone up into the air, deflecting the blazing foot, before, not hitting Ampharos's tail, but its feet successfully knocking him down and stopping the iron tail.

Everyone on the traitor's side was amazed that Ash got so good. Now they were really afraid of him and knew their mistake. All except Trip, who was still convinced he could beat him.

Everyone on Ash's side was smiling that he got a chance to put them in their place. Paul was wishing he could help, Domino was excited she decided to come, Sarah was ecstatic to see Ash battle someone that wasn't Paul, The Rockets were grateful they weren't on the receiving end of those attacks anymore. Cynthia?

Cynthia was admiring how good Ash was now. He could no doubt give her a run for her money and couldn't wait to face him in the tournament. Not only was she admiring his pokemon she was admiring how handsome he became with a hint of pink on her cheeks. When she saw the same thing on Misty, May, Dawn and Iris' faces' she almost lost it.

"Okay Lucario, make 2 aura spears and hold them." Ash commanded.

Without any hesitation Lucario created 2 blue circles and held one in each hand. Already knowing where he was going he aimed one at Blaziken, and the other at Ampharos.

"Now shoot them, but power it up. Force Palm." Ash said, confirming Lucario's suspicions.

Lucario's palms glowed before the blue spears practically rocketed away and towards their target.

Both Blaziken and Ampharos were hit, and again the results were obvious.

"Blaziken and Ampharos are un-able to battle. Lucario and Ash are the winners." This time it was Jessie stating the obvious.

Ash called Lucario back and told him how excellent he was.

May and Drew recalled their fallen pokemon and sat down, letting Dawn and Gary have a go.

Dawn was sure they'd win as Gary had beaten Ash many times before but Gary wasn't sure, seeing how good Ash was.

Jessie and James sat down letting everybody's favorite Scratch Cat pokemon have a turn as judge.

"Dis handicapped battle is Dawn and Gary vs. Ash. Begin!" Said Meowth sitting on Wobbuffet's head.

"Mamoswine, spotlight!" "Electivire, I choose you!" Then in flashes of light, Mamoswine and Electivire appeared in front of Dawn and Gary respectively.

Ash just faked a yawn before summoning his next friend.

"Feraligatr, lend me your aura." Ash said, calling out his once happy & dancing Totodile.

"_Oooh I get to fight the traitors. This day is awesome."_ Feraligatr said as he looked over his once friends.

"Once again, you may attack first." Ash said again, this time to Dawn and Gary.

"Mamoswine, take down!" "Electivire, wait until Mamoswine is close, then thunder!"

Mamoswine rushed towards the lumbering alligator, while Electivire charges up electricity preparing itself.

"Feraligatr, stop it and shield yourself." Ash ordered, calm as every.

Feraligatr braced himself for the impact. He grabbed Mamoswine's tusks, wincing a little, but then pulled the ice/ground type in front of it as a shield. His plan worked as the yellow electricity from Electivire hit Mamoswine and did little to nothing.

"Now, Feraligatr, return to sender." Ash said confusing Dawn and Gary, but Feraligatr merely nodded.

He took Mamoswine's tusks, swung it around and sent in crashing into Electivire. They were both hurt but got up anyway, awaiting orders.

"Mamoswine, swallow ice shard!" "Electivire, swallow zap cannon!"

Mamoswine ate a ball of ice, getting ice to appear on its back.

Electivire ate a ball of electricity, getting surrounded in a yellow outline, showing a power boost.

"That old trick again, I invented that but fine if you wanna play that, Feraligatr, swallow water pulse."

Feraligatr formed a ball of water in from of it, but instead of shooting it, it drank the water.

The read spikes on its back and head then turned blue and started glowing from the power boost.

"Mamoswine, ice fang!" "Electivire, thunder punch!"

Mamoswine's tusks glowed an icy blue as he charged Feraligatr, while his partner charger with a lightening powered punch.

"Feraligatr, whirlpool to deflect and finish with Hydro Cannon."

Feraligatr did just that, creating pool of swirling water that threw Mamoswine and Electivire to the ground, and followed up by shooting an immensely powerful jet of water.

"Mamoswine and Electivire are un-able to battle, Feraligatr and Ash are da winners." Meowth announced the obvious like his friends.

They were about to continue until a familiar flash of white light appeared.

"_Ash, once again I come with a message, Arceus requests to see you and Paul immeadilty. Don't worry though you will each make it back in time for your matches."_

They both nodded and before either of them could talk, Mewtwo took himself, Ash, Paul and Pikachu to the Hall of Origins.

Everybody except the Rockets and Sarah were confused. The traitors just breathed a sigh that they didn't have to fight him and left.

Aipom, The Rockets, Sarah and Cynthia went back to the lake in the forest, waiting patiently for Arceus' messenger to return their friends. 

**I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, I STILL WELCOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE BATTLES? THEY WERNT THERE BECAUSE THE SONG SHOWED THEM THAT WAS FOR ME TO PRACTICE WRITING THEM OUT.**

**ALSO ABOUT THE SONG, ITS MUSIC SIMILAR TO THE ADVANCE THEME, NOT THE EXACT THING. RIGHT WHERE IT SAYS 'WE ARE STRONGER' IT GETS FASTER AND FASTER AFTER IT SAYS 'WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU' IT GOES BACK TO NORMAL**

**ANY HELP WITH THE MUSIC WILL HELP. I DON'T PLAN ON ANOTHER ONE IN THIS STORY BUT MOST OF MY STORIES WILL HAVE A THEME**


	5. Chapter 5

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 5

In a white flash of light Mewtwo, Ash, Paul and Pikachu are standing before Arceus. After the simultaneously bow Arceus speaks,

"_Chosen I have seen you battle your 'enemies' I am impressed how far you've come, you too Cunning Man. You have come far, and have done so much for me without asking for anything in return; so now as a gift to you both I shall grant you both one favor. What shall it be?"_

"Arceus, I know you didn't bring us here just to do us favors." Paul pointed out with Ash and Pikachu nodding.

"_That's why you're my Cunning Man, nothing gets by you."_ Arceus said with a chuckle, witch is even rarer than Paul chuckling.

"_I know that's not why I called you here, but I would like to start with it, so anything you want?_" Arceus questioned them again.

"Too keep our families safe from the Shadow's." Ash and Paul said together.

"_Always thinking of others I see. Because of your selflessness I shall do you each 2 favors, required 1 is for YOU."_ Arceus finished strongly

Ash sighed while Paul was in thought. That's when a yellow mouse went before either of them.

"_To learn surf!" _Pikachu yelled in excitement. Ash, Paul, Arceus and Mewtwo all looked at Pikachu, and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"_Ok Pikachu, when you return home, you shall be a Surfing Pikachu." _Arceus said generously.

"_Yes! Gary's Umbreon can eat my specialness now"_ Pikachu said, showing he's still mad at listening to Gary's Umberon's taunting.

"_Anything for a Chosen Pokemon. Cunning Man, have you decided your second favor?" _Arceus asked, turning his attention to the purple haired man.

"Yes Arceus, I would like a bigger house for me and my brother." Paul answered after giving it one last thought. Ash and Pikachu smiled, knowing that Paul deserved it.

"_Ok Cunning Man, when you return home your house shall be 3 times as big."_ Arceus told him and turned his attention to ask before asking,

"_My chosen, you do so much for others, helping, give advice, and so much more. You even stopped the shadows from attacking your 'friends'. There must be at least one thing you've always wanted, for yourself." _Arceus said with Paul, Pikachu and Mewtwo nodding.

"Well Arceus, if I must ask for a favor, can I ask that my friends get one as well?" Ash asked, causing Arceus to sigh,

"_I suppose. They have helped you. Very well, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Domino Cynthia, Sarah and Aipom shall be granted favors also. I shall bring them hear but not until you give one for you." _Arceus tells Ash while getting ready to bring his friends here too.

"Ok, I would like for my Nano-Dex to give a 3d layout and map of anyplace I choose. I can't tell you how many time I went to do that before forgetting it cant." Ash told the God.

"_Very Well Chosen, that feature shall be added when you return home. Now I shall bring the others for their favors."_ Ash nodded as The ex-Rockets, Sarah, Cynthia and Aipom all came.

"_Friends of the Chosen One, due to an agreement Ash has got all of you an opportunity to ask 1 favor of me. Everyone deserves to be a little selfish at times."_ After thanking Ash and Arceus they got in line with Ash, Pikachu and Paul standing to the side wondering what they were brought here for in the first place.

"Arceus, may I ask for an invisibility cloak?" James asked the god, who nodded and told him that it shall be there when he goes home.

"Arceus may I have a special pokeball for Wobbuffet? That's blue and white with a little Wobbuffet in the center?" Jessie asked Arceus who told her the same thing as James.

"Arceus can I get a Shadow Ball tm?" Meowth asked as he got again the answer he gave Jessie and James.

"Arceus I would like a Pikachu. Ive always wanted to train one." Domino requested and was again given the same answer.

"Arceus, can I get a dress with a Aipom design?" Sarah questioned and received the same answer

"_Arceus, can I have a clay statue replica of me?"_ Wobbuffet asked and yet again was given the same answer.

Last but not least it was Cynthia's turn, and she surprised everyone.

"I would like to find love." Cynthia told the god and had been given the same answer.

"_Um, can I has an Eevee?" _Aipom asked, Arceus who check with Ash first told him that his trainer would receive an Eevee.

"_Listen up. Except for Ash, Pikachu and Paul, I will send you all home. In front of you all will be a box. In the box you are in front of contains your wish. Cynthia, yours wont be a box but where you land, he will be there soon. I bid all of you adieu and to keep up the good work helping me." _Arceus told them.

With that, Mewtwo took Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Domino, Sarah, Cynthia and Aipom back home.

In Jessie's box was a pokeball. It had a blue top with a white bottom and a little picture of Wobbuffet in the center. She got her Wobbaball.

In James' box was a cloak that would make you look invisible. He got is cloak.

In Meowth's box was a purple disc. After he picked it up he shot a ball of dark energy at a tree. He learned Shadow Ball.

In Wobbuffet's box was a life-size model of Wobbuffet. Hey got his statue.

In Domino's box was a little yellow mouse, like Ash's but smaller, younger and less experienced. She got her Pikachu.

In Sarah's box was a white sleeveless dress that went to her ankles with Aipom heads on it. She got he Aipom motif dress.

In Aipom's box was a furry brown creature with big ears, 4 legs and lighter colored main. She got her Eevee.

In front on Cynthia was a note that read '_Be patient, he is coming.'_ She sorta got her love.

Back at the Hall of Origins,

"_Now that that's taken care of, I must tell you something for your ears only." _When they nodded he said, "_Omni is back. They have returned. They were not bluffing and now they have figured out who you are Ash, you must be on guard 24/7 they could strike at anytime and anyone could be a member. Even your ex-friends so I advise you both be in top form at all times. If you must you can tell Jessie's group, Sarah, Domino and Cynthia but you must make sure they wont breath a work of 'TEAM OMNI' to anyone other that each other, Mewtwo and myself. From now on Mewtwo will be secretly watching over you and you must report to me anything strange. I suspect they are also the cause of the Shadow Pokemon outbreak so be careful, they are not people to take lightly, especially not with the combined force of Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma. That is all I have to say right now, Mewtwo will take you all back to Sinnoh and you may tell them if you wish. Stay safe. I could not bear to have any one else as my Chosen One, Chosen Pokemon or my Cunning Man." _As Arceus finished Ash, Paul and Pikachu nodded and let Mewtwo take them back to their lake.

As they came back in a flash of light Paul landed on his feet on his tree stump, Pikachu landed in the middle of Aipom and Eevee while Ash landed right where the note Cynthia read was.

After laughing, blushing, and cursing Arceus' sense of humor, Ash told Cynthia,

"What's the worst that could happen? Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" Cynthia asked doing her best not to let her cheeks be red

"That's exactly it. What do you say?" Ash asked and by that point he was blushing too.

Cynthia didn't give a straight answer but hugged him kissed his cheek. Neither could stop blushing until Ash said,

"Meet my outside the Pokemon Center at tomorrow at 8." Cynthia nodded then Domino asked,

"What did Arceus want to talk to you about?" Ash and Paul looked at each other, and Ash nodded to Paul

"After Ash took out Giovanni, he went around taking down Aqua, Magma and Galactic too. The problem was each on was harder as members from the previous one joined the next. After Galactic fell we thought it was over. Then we went to Unova and discovered Team Plasma, it was the hardest as it had the amount of 5 groups and they were mostly experienced. After Ash and I took out Team Plasma the leader said a few words, witch at the time we both took as a hollow threat." Paul explained,

"What'd he say?" Asked Sarah, now very interested.

"Look for yourself." Ash said as he clicked on his Nano-Dex.

A hologram once again came up and was blown up the size of a TV screen. This time there wasn't Pokemon and Ash and the usual. It was Ash and Paul face-to-face with the Team Plasma bosses after the battle, right before the cops came.

"_You annoying bests have foiled us for the last time. You'll be sorry. Team Omni will be put together and when it does, you'll have no place to hide, nowhere to run. We will find you and when we do you will regret messing with Team Plasma. You two don't scare me because you've defeated other villainous teams, if anything it just makes it all the more worth while when you meet your end at the hands of Team Omni. You have been warned." A man named Ghetis ranted about before Jenny put him in a car. _

_After they left all that could be heard were the screams of the townspeople, sighing of police officers and panting of Ash and Paul. With 4 little words from Paul to Ash the log ended._

"_This can't be good."_

And with those words the image was brought back into Ash's Nano-Dex. Witch by the way has a chip that gives it the ability to give layouts and directions like Ash asked.

To say they were scared was an understatement. The Trio was hiding behind Wobbuffet and Wobbuffet Doll, Domino was comforting Sarah and Cynthia was paler than apiece of paper.

"Look, the point is, Team Omni has risen and they're probable looking for revenge. Now we all have to be on guard." Ash said with everybody nodding. Ash then turned to Eevee,

"Hey Eevee, Im Ash, your trainer, but for you to be mine you have to go in this pokeball ok?" Eevee shook her head and said,

"_No, I wanna play!"_ Ash laughed and told her,

"Don't worry ill let you right out, this is just so nobody takes you."

Then Eevee nodded her head and went into her ball. Before Ash let her out she came out by herself and ran to play with Aipom and Pikachu again.

Ash just sighed as everybody went back to the Pokemon Center. Once there Ash asked the nurse,

"Is it possible to have another room, we have an un-expected guest?"

Nurse Joy nodded and gave him the key to room 17. It had 3 rooms with 2 beds each. Ash turned to Paul,

"Why don't you give up your room to someone who needs it? We have a spare bed. My treat." After hearing ash was paying he couldn't resist and handed over his room key and followed Ash to their new room. Cynthia split from the group and went to be, dreaming of tomorrow.

After everyone's stuff was gathered and re-set up in the new room they all claimed rooms. Ash and Sarah were the far left, Jessie and James in the middle and Paul and Domino in the far right.

As Paul went to sleep Domino let out her new Pikachu that slept next to her head.

Jessie and James went to sleep with Meowth curled up at the foot of James' bed and Wobbuffet…. Being Wobbuffet

As Sarah went to sleep Ash looked at his pokemon sleeping together at the foot of his bed.

Pikachu was on the left; Aipom was leaning against him with her tail wrapped around the baby Eevee in front of her and in front of Eevee was Pikachu's tail, protecting them all from harm.

Ash couldn't help but smile at the sight and went to bed himself.

As morning came around Ash got ready, woke the 3 sleeping pokemon and went to the living room with Eevee and Aipom on his shoulders and Pikachu on his head. In the kitchen he found an aggregated Paul, confused Domino and an arguing Trio. Guess what they were fighting over?

"Jess do we really have to go threw dis every time? Save yourself a little trouble, Wobbuffet just keeps rattin ya out." Meowth told the red haired girl with a nodding James.

"You!" She pointed at Wobbuffet. "Stop giving me away! I would have won by now if you didn't tell them that I didn't have a set of 10, Jack, Queen King, Ace!"

"We would have figured out anyway! I already put down 4 aces Jess! There aren't 5 aces in a deck!" James exclaimed at his partner.

"Don't you 4 ever get tired of card games? Or do you ever play poker for money?" Ash asked drawing attention to himself.

"No, we love cards as for the second question we play for candy does that count?" Answered James.

Ash just laughed shook his head and ate breakfast while feeding Pikachu, Aipom and Eevee.

After everyone was finished eating they made their way to the stadium for Ash's battle except Paul who was versing Agatha at the same time.

With Ash's ex-friends, The Rockets, Sarah and Cynthia in the stands the ref announced,

"This is 1-on-1 battle on the grass field between Iris from Unova and Ash from Kanto. Begin!"

"Haxorus lets go!" Iris yelled as she released her strongest pokemon.

With that a giant green dragon like pokemon appeared on the field,

"I knew you'd do that. Scrafty, lend me your aura."

Then an orange skinned pokemon with yellow pants and a red Mohawk.

Iris gasped that Ash would pull a trick like that. Using Haxorus' friend against him.

"Haxorus, dragon claw!" Then its claws glowed purple and charged Scrafty.

"Scrafty match it with brick break!" The Scrafty's arm became white as it met Haxorus in the middle of the field.

Not much of a struggle was given before Haxorus was overpowered and thrown back. But iris didn't take long to counter,

"We wont go down that easy, use dragon pulse!" then a blast or purple came from Haxorus and towards Scrafty.

"Take it and use Dragon break." Then Scrafty's arm glowed white again, but this time it was put in front of itself as a shield.

As the attack hit Iris and her friends were happy, but their smiles vanished when they saw what was going on. Apart from wincing a little Scrafty was okay. Not only that but instead of its arms were glowing a purple-ish color instead of white.

Seeing everyone's confusion, Ash decided to explain,

"See when Scrafty used brick break and took the dragon pulse the dragons energy inside was absorbed into the brick break, there for dismantling your attack and changing my attacks type from fighting, to dragon, although it doesn't always work but with the right attacks and timing it can be a deadly combination. Now then, Scrafty use dragon break."

At Ash's word Scrafty attacked Haxorus with a super effective attack but Haxorus was persistent and got up.

"Haxorus, Giga Impact!" then at that command Haxorus shot off surrounded in a purple glow.

"Impressive, any pokemon that can stand up to a super effective hit from my Pokemon is okay in my book. This might end up being fun, huh Scrafty?"

"_Yea, now we can show em what they threw away. Can I use my Giga Impact too?" _Ash's pokemon replied and when Ash nodded Scrafty too took off like a purple bullet.

The giga impacts collided in the middle of the battle area and just as Scrafty was going to win Iris gave a different command,

"Quick, close range dragon rage!" Then a blue orb of energy combined with the giga impact sent Scrafty threw the air but Scrafty manages so skid to a stop in from of Ash.

"I can see why you won the Unova league. Scrafty Hi Jump Kick!" Ash complimented and countered at the same time.

Then just as Haxorus was coming down from the Giga impact collision Scrafty's glowing knee hit his jaw and sent him flying again, only this time he didn't get back up.

"Haxorus is un-able to battle, Scrafty and Ash are the winners!"

Iris returned Haxorus with a word of thanks and left without shaking Ash's hand.

Ash returned his panting Scrafty after telling him how good he was and making his way outside back to the Rockets, Sarah and Cynthia.

"Hey Ash, how'd your match go? I won mine of course." Paul said coming towards them.

"Yep, moving on. Congrats now we're on step closer to battling in the finals." Ash said,

"Not, so fast, you still have to go through me." Cynthia said. Ash was about to answer her but a bratty voice cut him off,

"And me of course, I don't plan on loosing to anyone." They turned to see none other than Max and his group.

"Look, I don't want to here how awesome you are or how weak I am, just beat it." Ash said to them.

While a little taken back but Trip answered for them.

"To tell you that you aren't going anywhere. You're next opponent is undefeated he comes from Unova. They call him Joey but nobody ever beat him."

"I think ill take my chances. I bet he could mop the floor with you any day though." Ash said, as he knew Trip was just knocked out of the tournament by the very same guy.

Trip's group growled and Ash's laughed.

"I could still beat you like I did before." Trip replied to witch Sarah stepped in and said,

"Well we never finished the handicap matches, wanna go again?" They all nodded and found an un-used field.

With James as the judge again he announced to everyone,

"This handicapped match is Iris and Cilan vs. Ash. Begin!"

"Dragonite lets go!" Yelled Iris "Braviary battle time!" Cilan called.

Then an orange dragon with small wings and a bird with red and blue feathers appeared.

"Salamance, lend me your aura!" Ash said as he summoned his blue dragon with red wings.

"You may attack first." Ash told the Unovians.

"Dragonite, take down!" "Braviary, wing attack!"

Then Dragonite charged Salamance leaving behind a white streak while the birds wings glowed white and he too came at the dragon.

"Salamance, swat them away."

At Ash's word Salamance's wings stiffened ready to follow his trainer's orders. As Dragonite and Braviary approached they were expecting to damage Salamance but it just used into wings to hit them down to the ground like mere bugs.

Then Dragonite and Braviary got more orders,

"Dragonite, ice beam!" "Braviary sky attack!"

Dragonite shot an icy beam towards Salamance while Braviary became surrounded in a golden glow.

"Salamance, take it and use ice wing." Salamance used a steel wing attack, but it used its glowing wings as a shield. Just like Scrafty's arms, Salamance's wings changed color to an icy blue.

After that he rammed Dragonite with its icy wings scoring a super effective hit. Then it circled around and met Braviary's sky attack with ice wing. As predicted Braviary fell but didn't get up like Dragonite.

"Braviary is un-able to battle." James informed the audience.

"Dragonite, thunder punch." Then Dragonite flew at Salamance with its fist crackling with electricity.

"Salamance, finish this up, flamethrower." Just like Ash said, Salamance finished Dragonite with a torrent of flames from its mouth.

"Dragonite is un-able to battle, Salamance and Ash are the winners!" James said.

Ash's friends congratulated him while his ex-friends glared.

"Ok, our turn." Trip said as he and Max stepped up for their battle.

"This handicapped match is Trip and Mac vs. Ash. Begin!" Jessie announced.

"Serperior, crush him again!" Trip said, revealing his regal pokemon.

"Gallade, time for revenge!" Max said, calling his psychic pokemon back out.

"Yea what ever, Pikachu wanna get your own revenge?" Ash asked his partner. He didn't get a straight answer but Pikachu jumped onto the field with sparking cheeks. Aipom and Eevee were cheering their protector on.

"Ok, again you first." Ash told his opponents again.

"Serperior, leaf blade!" "Gallade, psycho cut!"

Serperior look off towards Pikachu with a glowing green tail while Gallade stored its psychic energy in its arms again.

"Pikachu, quick attack to knock back leaf blade and switch to iron tail to take the psycho cut." Ash calmly countered.

Pikachu took off running at Serperior and easily nocked it back. Then it bounced into the air before coming down with its tail glowing. As everybody expected a clash of attacked and then break away, they were half right.

Pikachu's tail that was white began to become pink with psychic energy, while Gallade's arm was losing the psychic energy and going back to green.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt on Gallade and release the psychic energy on Serperior."

Just as Ash said, Pikachu shot a burst of yellow electricity at Gallade before sending the psychic energy into Serperior.

They both got up after some difficulty. That's when their trainers countered.

"Gallade close combat!" "Serperior, energy ball!" They did what their trainers said and preformed the attacks.

"Pikachu, avoid the close combat until you fire and electro ball to counter Serperior, then block Gallade with iron tail."

At the drop of a dime Pikachu rocketed away from Gallade, shot a ball of electricity to stop the energy ball and used his tail to deflect all the close combat blows.

"Serperior, Solar Beam!" "Gallade, when Pikachu gets out of the smoke do a Psybeam!" their trainer yelled.

As Serperior and Gallade waited, Ash countered.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt to block Psybeam and use iron tail to absorb solar beam!"

Pikachu's tail glowed again and this time it absorbed the grass energy from the solar beam and was glowing green. Then he unleashed a thunderbolt that easily broke the Psybeam knocking out Gallade.

"Good now unleash the grass energy from your tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu then shot a beam of grass energy towards Serperior, knocking it out also.

"Gallade and Serperior are un-able to battle, Pikachu and Ash are the winners." Jessie told the crowd.

As Ash congratulated Pikachu his traitors and Trip just left.

"Hey Ash, I caught all your handicapped battles on my Nano-Dex, want me to send em to you?" Asked Paul

"Yea sure id love to remind myself how good revenge feels. Ok let's go back to the lake, if my next opponent is really undefeated, this will be my first real challenge." Ash said to everybody.

The Trio, Domino, Sarah, Paul and Cynthia all walked to the lake in the forest to prepare.

**OK, FIRST THINGS FIRST**

**A THANKS TO dragondude2210 FOR LETING ME USE YOUR OC**

**NOW NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ASH AND CYNTHIA'S DATE AND ASH AND JOEY'S BATTLE**

**NOW ILL RE-UPLOAD A FEW THINGS LIKE CHAPTER 2'S THEME I COMPLETELY CHANGED IT. NOW IT PLAYS TO THE 'UNBEATABLE' THEME. ALSO THE LYRICS ARE PRETTY SIMILAR, I DID MY BEST **

**OK NOW LASTLY I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON AND REMBER TO REVIEW, WEATHER GOOD OR BAD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTICE: MR. GOODSHOW'S SPEECH IT SAYS THERE'S ONLY 64 PEOPLE. THIS IS A MISTAKE. THERES SUPPOSED TO BE 128 FOR THE 2 PRELIM ROUNDS THOSE ARE 1VS.1 BUT NOW THAT ASH BEAT IRIS THE PRELIMS ARE OVER AND 3VS.3 BATTLES UNTIL THE TOP 4**

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 6

At the lake in the forest, Ash's group just finished sitting around doing nothing before training, and nothing beats training like a mini tournament right?

"Ok so me and Paul will fight Jessie and James, then when we win I will fight Domino and Paul with fight Sarah? Then me and Paul fight?" Asked Ash,

"Yea what do you think?" Domino asked Ash but Paul answered,

"Seems good enough for me, I wont lose to you this time." Paul told Ash.

"Hey Cynthia are you sure you don't want to battle, we could always change the rules." Offered Jessie.

"No that's fine, ill just ref." Cynthia told them.

"Wait, that's our jobs." The trio said together. Ash just sighed at them and told everyone to start the tournament.

"1-on1 battle & Ash vs. Jessie. Begin!" Cynthia announced, standing between Ash and Jessie.

"Seviper lets go!" Said Jessie as her unusually large black snake appeared on the field. Her snake had purple patters, red fangs and golden color on its head.

"Alright Seviper, I can tell its stronger than yesterday. That's fine; I have someone who's been itching for a good fight. Floatzel, lend me your aura!" Ash said as he threw a pokeball.

As the pokeball popped open it revealed Ash's orange sea weasel, but twice as big and an inflatable sac around its torso also. Seeing Floatzel, Seviper hissed at the obviously strong opponent.

"Ok let's start, Seviper poison fang!" Jessie ordered her snake and its usually red fangs turned a toxic purple and launched at Floatzel.

"Don't let it get you Floatzel, as soon as its close use ice fang." Ash countered as his pokemon nodded.

Floatzel's two front teeth glowed icy blue as he waited for Seviper's purple fangs to come closer.

"Now!" Ash called

Just as he thought the ice fang struck and hit Seviper back to Jessie's side, but not like he thought Seviper wasn't only stronger than yesterday, but faster too, and hit with the poison fang before being thrown back.

"Good job Seviper, use flamethrower!" Jessie said to her snake

Seviper obeyed and shot flames out of its mouth at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, send the flames back with a razor wind." Ash countered.

At Ash's word the blue (flipper things?) glowed white, but they didn't fire anything, instead they grew bigger. Then he swiped them at the flames. Instead of absorbing it and changing razor winds type, he just knocked the flames back.

"Seviper, get out of there and use poison tail!" Jessie told Seviper, afraid of having a barbequed snake on her hands.

Although Seviper dodged the initial blow it took a little damage. Then its tail turned purple and it took off towards Floatzel.

"Use aqua jet to dodge, then use ice fang!" Ash told his orange pokemon.

Floatzel became surrounded in a veil of water, took off flying past Seviper and using ice fang. But not on Seviper, he used it to freeze the aqua jet.

"Ice Aqua Jet? I thought you needed an ice beam?" Cynthia asked,

"Nope, I taught Floatzel ice fang so we could make it ourselves. Floatzel now!" Ash answered her while ordering the sea weasel.

Floatzel heard Ash and went faster, turned around and slammed into Seviper.

"Seviper don't take that, flamethrower!" Jessie told her pokemon. Once again flames were released from its mouth and going at Floatzel.

"Break through and use water gun!" Ash told Floatzel, and Floatzel did as told and used water gun. The water cut through the flames and slammed into Seviper, finally taking down the snake-like pokemon.

"Seviper is unable to battle, the winner is Floatzel and Ash!" Cynthia told them.

Now Paul and James were on the battlefield.

"1-on-1 battle between Paul and James. Begin!" Cynthia told them as ref again.

"Lets go, Carnivine!" James said as his loyal and affectionate grass type appeared, not on the field, but on him. After James pried him away, Paul sent out his pokemon.

"Finally, a challenge. Drapion, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as his poison/dark duel type showed up in a flash of light.

"Im not waiting, Carnivine, bullet seed!" Just like Sceptile, a torrent of glowing green objects came from Carnivine.

"Use iron tail as a shield." Paul said as the usually purple tail on Drapion turned white and was put in between Drapion and the falling seeds.

Paul's tactic worked and the iron tail wacked away the seeds with only some difficulty.

"Now Carnivine, vine whip!" As he commanded 2 vines were shot from Carnivine at Drapion and they wrapped around its claws.

"Drapion, pull it to you!" As Paul said Drapion moved its arms back and Carnivine was hurtling threw the air at Drapion.

"Pull yourself into a bind attack!" Everybody watched intently. Only when Carnivine wrapped around Drapion did they realize everything since the vine whip was panned.

"You've gotten better James ill give you that, but its not enough. Drapion, poison fang." Paul complimented and countered at the same time.

Drapion's mouth glowed in a toxic purple and he bit into Carnivine, who released Drapion from bind.

"Don't let it recover, pin missile!" Then Drapion sent little white glowing triangles at Carnivine after taking the onslaught of a super effective attack, if couldn't get up.

"Carnivine is unable to battle, Drapion and Paul are the winners." Cynthia told the people again.

Now with Ash and Domino on the field Cynthia spoke up again

"1-on-1 battle between Ash and Domino. Begin!"

"Altaria lets go!" Domino said as a dragon with blue skin surrounded in white came out.

"I know someone who will enjoy a challenge. Houndoom, lend me your aura!" Ash said as a black dog with grey horns on its head and a brown underside appeared in front of Altaria.

"Altaria, dragon pulse!" Just like Haxorus before a purple orb appeared and shot.

"Houndoom, dark pulse!" In front of Houndoom an orb of dark energy appeared and the pulse attacks met and cancelled each other out.

"Houndoom flamethrower!" A torrent of flames was again produced, this time by Houndoom.

"Take it with Steel Wing!" Altaria did as told and put its glowing wings in front of it.

Like Ash does, the fire energy was absorbed into steel wings and the flamethrower was nullified.

"Now flame wing!" Now with its wings glowing red, Altaria sped towards Houndoom who didn't move away form the now fire type attack.

"Give them more energy Houndoom, flamethrower!" As commanded Houndoom shot flames but the only thing that happened was Altaria's wings glowing brighter. Houndoom couldn't help but smirk as it realized what Ash was doing.

"_Are you going to have me activate flash fire by letting me take that fire attack boss?"_ Ash laughed.

"Yes that's exactly it, why do you not feel comfortable with that, because ill change it."

"_No im fine I trust you. Just wondering that's all, hey after I get my health back can I try and use overheat twice but keep the power the same?_" Houndoom asked.

"Lets just stick with one, we'll try 2 later. Ok Houndoom takes the fire wing." Ash told his

Dog.

Just like Ash thought, the fire type attack powered up Houndoom and Altaria was close enough to hit with,

"Overheat now!" Ash said and without missing a beat Houndoom sent a white-hot beam of fire and flames towards Altaria.

"Altaria is unable to battle. Houndoom and Ash win!" Cynthia said as again the people changed positions.

"1-on-1 battle between Paul and Sarah. Begin!" Cynthia spoke again

"Espeon, I choose you!" Sarah called as a purple cat like creature came out with a purring sound

"Ok then, Absol, stand by for battle!" In another flash a creature with white fur and a black face came out.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" Then a rainbow colored beam came from the gem on Espeon's head and right at Absol.

"Absol, dark pulse!" Once again an orb of dark energy appeared and was shot the dark pulse broke the Psybeam and Espeon couldn't dodge in time.

"Alright, Espeon use swift!" Then starts appeared and struck Absol, as you cant dodge a swift.

"Don't give it time to get away, use Psyshock!" then white orbs appeared, circled Espeon then circled Absol before crashing into it.

"Absol, combine razor wind and water pulse!" Then instead of white crescent's appearing they were blue because they added a water pulse.

With the combined power of razor wind and water pulse Espeon couldn't get up.

"Espeon is unable to battle. Absol and Paul win!"

"This is a 1-on-1 battle between Ash and Paul. Begin!"

"Aggron, stand by for battle!" Paul said as his large steel type appeared.

"Tyranitar, lend me your aura!" Ash said as his equally large rock type appeared.

"Hyper Beam!" Shouted Ash and Paul.

Then the 2 pokemon gathered energy an shot an orange beam's that collided in the middle.

"Metal Claw!" Paul said as Aggron did as told and his fist turned into a metallic glow.

"Fire Punch!" Ash said as Tyranitar did as told too as his fist was blazing with fire.

The metal claw hit Tyranitar in its left cheek and knocked him back.

The fire punch hit Aggron in its right cheek and knocked it back too.

"Aggron, create a ball of iron!" Then Aggron used the metal from a metal claw to manipulate it into an orb.

"Tyranitar, create a ball of rock!" Then Tyranitar used the rock from a rockslide to shape in into the form of an orb.

"Fire!" They both said as the orbs of metal and rock hurtled, not into each other, but grazing past each other and hitting the other Pokemon.

"Aggron, double edge!" Aggron took off running.

"Tyranitar, take down!" Tyranitar ran at Aggron too.

They collided in the middle again and the results were clear as day.

"Aggron and Tyranitar are unable to battle. This round is a draw." Cynthia said watching Ash and Paul recall and thanks their fallen pokemon.

"You recorded that on you're Dex right?" Paul asked,

"Of course, what's this the 20th time we tied?" Ash responded.

"Ok well its getting late almost time for your 'date' so lets go back to the hotel." Sarah told them.

After all was said and done The Rockets Sarah Paul and Aipom were all back in the hotel while Ash and Pikachu was in the lobby waiting for Cynthia.

"_Ash you don't have to let me be here, ill go back to hotel, just says the word."_ Pikachu told his partner.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're my best friend. Besides that you can help me with this romance stuff. And you can help us with any shadows that we see." Ash answered.

"_Fine, ill stay but I promise you'll barely know im here."_ Pikachu said.

Before Ash could talk back Cynthia came down the stairs, walked up to Ash and kissed his cheek. After they managed to stop blushing, they walked you of the center, arm-in-arm.

"Well, here we are." Ash said leading Cynthia to a restaurant with the Sinnoh Starters on a sign hanging in front of it.

"Ash, this is one of the fanciest places in Sinnoh, you really didn't have to." Cynthia said to her date.

"But I wanted to now come on before we cant get seats." Ash said walking up the steps.

"Ash, im the Champion, I always get seats." Cynthia said with a laugh.

As they walked in they attracted EVERYONES attention. Every guy admired Cynthia and glared at Ash, while the women glared at Cynthia wishing they were where she was.

As their waitress led them to a table, Cynthia could swear she head he mutter something about 'lucky bitch' and 'should be me'.

As she left Ash and Cynthia talked, mostly about what Ash was doing over the last 5 years and where he was. Next the same waitress came back but she obviously made herself up and changed her hair, trying to impress Ash.

"Just a cheeseburger will do. And could I have some ketchup please?" Ash told her while trying his best not to sound nervous at her close proximity to him.

"Coming right up. What about you?" She said with a harsher tone. Although speaking to Cynthia, she never moved away from Ash.

"The same please." Cynthia said, trying to control her obvious jealousy.

Then the waitress left, not before winking at Ash and walking away with her hips swaying.

Cynthia would've lost it if not for Ash holding her hand. After they finished their meal and Pikachu finished his condiment they left the restaurant with Ash paying for everything and Cynthia dragging Ash and Pikachu away from the still glaring waitress.

"Can you believe her, she was all over you!" Cynthia yelled as they got far away enough from the restaurant.

"Take it easy, those guys in there weren't exactly happy either." Ash told her.

"Yea well none of them tried to literally 'come between us,'" Cynthia said referring to the fact that she never left Ash's side at the table.

"Its ok Cynthia I don't like her, I like you." Ash said trying to comfort her. With that she sighed contently and laid her head on Ash's open shoulder.

"_That's the way to do it Ash. Now take her to the park and watch the sunset."_ Pikachu told him.

"Where'd you head that at buddy?" Ash whispered to his yellow friend.

"_I saw it in a movie once. Sure both the main characters were attacked but what are those odds?"_ Pikachu said back and Ash quickly answered with,

"Pretty good Pi, in case you haven't noticed this is me we're talking about." That's when Cynthia heard him.

"What was that Ash?" she questioned.

"I said lets go to the park." He told her while winking at Pikachu who smiled back, happy to be of service.

As they got to the park they sat on the ground and looked at the sunset.

Ash sat there with Cynthia leaning against him and Pikachu in his lap.

"The sunsets the most beautiful thing isn't it?" Cynthia questioned him

Pikachu was about to speak, but saw Ash ready to answer and figured 'he's got this' and curled back up.

"Almost." Ash said with admiring her. Cynthia got the hint and blushed immensely, unconsciously leaning closer to Ash.

Ash saw this and leaned closer too. It didn't take long for their lips to meet in the middle. A kiss full of passion was the only thing Pikachu could describe it as.

Millions of feelings and thoughts were going through Cynthia's head. Feelings like happiness because he liked her, excitement because he was kissing her, relief because he was still here, with her. After what felt like an eternity, they separated, only to breath.

"Wow." They both said together. After they were done blushing, Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer while she leaded against him content with the way this evening went as they finished watching the sunset.

After the sun was set, Ash and Pikachu walked Cynthia home, while before she went into her room she spoke,

"Thank you for a wonderful date." Cynthia said as she pecked his lips. She went to pull away but Ash put his arm on her waist holding her there. She had no problem with this any responded by reaching her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further.

After another eternity, they separated once again because they needed to breath. They both smiled as Ash spoke,

"I say we do this again soon. How's the day after tomorrow same time?" Ash asked unable to stop smiling

"It's a date. See you then, sweetie." Cynthia teased as she pecked his lips again and went back into her room. As she was safely on the other side of the door, she leaded against it and slummed down to the floor with a content sigh, holding her hand over hear heart.

Ash wasn't much better, he couldn't stop smiling on the way back to his room, and he just couldn't wait for his second date. Also he loved being able to call THE Cynthia Shirona, his girlfriend. Pikachu couldn't stop smiling either, but that was for 2 reasons, the first being he had ketchup, the second being his best friend finally found love.

As he got back to his room, he found everybody asleep. So he just went to his room, careful not to wake Sarah, Aipom and Eevee, as he and Pikachu finally went to sleep too.

Ash woke up the next morning early, eager to train and make sure he didn't lose to his 'unbeatable' opponent. He could already tell this would be the toughest match yet, at least until he fought Paul.

As Ash and Pikachu walked out of the room, with Aipom and Eevee running around his feet, he saw his 'family' sitting in the kitchen.

Domino was sitting at the counter in the disguise the Trio gave her; it was just a brunette wing with a yellow hoodie and blue genes. The sunglasses were Wobbuffet's idea.

Sarah was on the other side of the counter petting her Espeon.

Paul was sitting on the counter by the sink, wondering who he should use to battle against Volkner, other than Torterra. He finally decided to use Torterra, Aggron and Electivire.

Jessie James and Meowth were sitting at the table playing… Guess? Cards again. They were playing solitaire this time.

"Jessie, seriously? You cant put the red 6 on a red 7! Weather their both Diamonds or not!" James shouted

"I don't care weather their, Diamonds or Pearls, Rubies or Sapphires or Emeralds and Platinum, anything to end this game!" Jessie yelled back,

"Why do we even bother?" Meowth asked James, who just shrugged.

After that the Trio switched from solitaire to crazy-eights until Ash decided it was time to go to his battle.

As they arrived, Ash and his group, ex-clouding Paul, went onto the field. The Rockets and Sarah went into the box behind Ash while Paul went into the stands with Cynthia and they sat next to Ash's traitors, ready to show off for Ash.

Ash stood on the field with Pikachu and Aipom on their respective shoulders while Eevee was with Sarah. That's when Ash saw his opponent.

He was a guy who looked to be about 20. He had brown hair that matched his eyes and he wore a blue coat that was zipped up all the way, except for a little triangle at the top, revealing a bright red undershirt. His banks were to black that they almost blended in with the Zoroark he was petting, before he recalled it and came onto the field, waiting for the ref to start the match.

"This is a 3-on-3 match between Joey from Unova and Ash from Kanto! Begin!" said the ref

"Flame, fight with me!" Yelled Joey, as he called out an Emboar, that was surprisingly just as big as Ash's was.

"Crawdaunt, lend me your aura!" Ash said as his dark type lobster came out, ready as ever.

In the box Sarah asked Domino a question, As Jessie James and Meowth went back to their game. Their exact words were 'let us know when Infernape makes an appearance'.

"Ash knows he can't afford to screw around right? This kid won the Unova league the year before Iris, just because it was 2 years ago doesn't mean he didn't get better?" At Sarah's question Domino just shrugged as they turned back to the battle.

"Flame, roast that crabs with an inferno!" At Joey's word, 'Flame' released a swirling flame towards the water/dark type.

"Crawdaunt, we aren't going to let him call you that are we? Bubble Beam!" Ash told his pokemon as the bubbles appeared.

What happened surprised everyone. The bubbles went threw the hole in the inferno, so instead of stopping the attack, both pokemon were hit. With minimal difficult from both pokemon their trainers continued.

"Flame, do a flame charge!" With that, Emboar took off like a bullet surrounded in fire.

"Crawdaunt, water pulse and hit it with Crabhammer."

Then a blue circle of water appeared in front of the crab-like pokemon, but instead of shooting it straight away, Crawdaunt powered up a Crabhammer and used its glowing fist to send the water pulse at the flaming boar.

When the water pulse hit, it didn't send Emboar back however. It just put out the flames, so Emboar was forced to go into a take down.

"Crawdaunt, BubbleBeam at the wall." As bubbles once again came from Crawdaunt, this time they hit the wall and propelled the water crab at the fire boar.

As they collided, their trainers gave another command, knowing their pokemon would only be able to take one.

"Heat Crash!" "Surf!"

Them Emboar was surrounded in a ball of fire and took to the air, at the same time a tidal wave of water picked up the crab and was heading towards the floating fireball.

Then the fireball moved and hit Crawdaunt, but in the process crashed into the wave, after the steam cleared everybody wasn't all that shocked.

"Both Emboar and Crawdaunt are unable to battle. Send out your next pokemon!"

"Emboar, thank you, take a rest. Ok now, Jolt, fight for me!" Joey said as he threw out his electric Eeveelution.

"Crawdaunt you were awesome have a nice rest. Aipom, lend me your aura." Ash said as his purple pokemon happily hopped off his shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Jolt, use thunder!" Joey commanded as Jolteon launched a thunder attack towards the monkey.

"Aipom, swift on the ground!"

Then Aipom swiped her tail towards the ground, sending out little stars. The force of the stars hitting the floor sent Aipom high into the air, successfully avoiding the thunder.

"Now use Swift again!" And then more stars came from the air-born monkey's tail and hit Jolt, despite his best attempts to dodge.

"Jolt, don't take that, magnet rise!" Then using magnetic properties, Jolt was in the air with Aipom.

"Good now send it thunder!" And again a yellow burst was heading at Aipom.

Ash silently cursed the fact that he couldn't dodge and he had to use his secret weapon so early.

"Aipom, mimic!"

Other than the gasps from the crowd, they only heard electricity crackling again before coming off Aipom and the huge bolts beat in the middle. As the smoke cleared, both Aipom and Jolt landed, panting. Not so much because of damage, but because of launching so many attacks.

"Jolt, double edge!" Then Jolteon took off, going to throw its body weight on Aipom, but Ash was ready this time.

"Aipom swift and then focus punch." Ash told his faithful monkey.

Then a barrage of stars hit Jolteon, other than slowing him down they didn't do much. It was the focus punches that hit that sent them both flying apart. Jolt broke through a rock and fell to the ground, defeated while Aipom used her tail to bounce off a rock flip and land on her feet. Panting heavily but other wise okay.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, the winner is Aipom. Send out your last pokemon." The ref told Joey, who praised Jolt before saying,

"Its up to you now. Zoroark, fight for me!" Joey said as he called his illusion fox

"Ok, Aipom, focus punch!"

Then Aipom's fist on its tail turned white once more, before she charged the dark type.

"Zoroark, focus blast!" Joey yelled as Zoroark shot a ball of energy at Aipom

"Aipom switch to iron tail and take it." Instead of just its fist glowing its whole tail turned white, held off the focus blast and changed iron tail's type to fighting.

No matter how many times the crowd sees it they're still amazed. Even more so seeing Aipom's iron tail become a fighting type attack and getting a super effective hit on Zoroark.

"Zoroark, bite it and throw it!" Then Zoroark bit Aipom's tail, she winced as she was thrown back to Ash's side of the field. In pain but she got up anyway.

"Focus punch again!" Ash called as Aipom again charged Zoroark.

"Grass knot and Focus blast!" Then Aipom tripped over the grass and was hit with the circular attack that effectively knocking her out.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Zoroark wins, sent out your last pokemon!" Ash picked up Aipom and took her back and he lied her on the ground next to his feet with words of thanks.

"Typloshion, lend me your aura!" Ash said as he once tiny and timid Cyndaquil appeared but this time as a huge and ferocious Typloshion.

"Zoroark, night daze!" but before the ominous attack hit Ash countered.

"Heat Wave!" Heat wave broke through the tired Zoroark's attack and hit Zoroark.

"Zoroark, dark pulse!" Then a familiar orb of dark energy was thrown at Typloshion.

"Quick, flamethrower!" Then a familiar torrent of fire once again broke through the exhausted Zoroark, knocking him out.

"Zoroark is unable to battle! The winner is Typloshion and Ash!" announced the ref.

Ash they shook hands and walked to the Pokemon Center together. But Ash heard Paul yelling something like 'if he cheats how'd be beat you' and 'he'd win any time any where any rules.'

Ash just yelled for him and Cynthia to come on. After a visit to the pokemon center Ash's group and Joey went back to the lake to celebrate Ash's next opponent.


	7. Chapter 7

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 7

At the lake in the forest everyone was getting situated.

Jessie and James were leaning on a boulder that Meowth and Wobbuffet were sitting on.

Sarah was sitting on her tree branch that way the perfect height, to too high and not too low, with her Staraptor perched beside her.

Domino sat on the ground leaning against a tree while she let her Pikachu out.

Paul once again sat on his tree stump with Torterra next to him. Torterra looked up seeing the 2 Pikachu, Aipom and Eevee sitting on him and smiled.

Joey found a fallen tree to sit on and let Emboar out. He sat next to Torterra talking to him.

Ash sat leaning against a tree across from Domino, watching Pikachu and the others play. He decided Garchomp deserved some free time and let him out.

Cynthia sat down and leaned against Ash while she watched her and Ash's Garchomp talk.

Everything was quiet until Ash asked Paul question,

"How'd your battle go?" Paul smiled and said,

"See for yourself." He said while clicking on his Nano-Dex and a hologram of a battlefield appeared. This amazed Joey who decided to ask after the video was over.

"_This battle is between Cody from Hoenn and Paul from Sinnoh! Begin!" _

"_Flygon lets go!" He called as a giant Flygon came. _

"_Hydreigon, stand by for battle!" Paul said calling a pseudo-legendary._

"_Dragon Claw!" Paul commanded._

"_You too!" He countered. But Hyedreigon's attack over powered Flygon's after a fight._

"_Sandstorm!" He called as Flygon flapped its wings to send sand everywhere._

"_Fire Blast on the sand!" Paul said as the fire attack heated the sand so much it became glass, and broke. _

"_Flygon dragon claw again !" He said and then Flygon took off heading at the Dragon/Dark type. _

"_Perfect, use dragon pulse!" Paul said as an orb of dragon energy was shot at Flygon, stopping aerial ace and taking out Flygon._

"_Ok, Umbreon it's your turn!" He said as the dark type Eeveelution appeared. _

"_Hydreigon, return. Good work. Absol, stand by for battle!" Paul said as his Absol came out again._

"_Umbreon, shadow ball!" He ordered as a purple ball went from Umbreon to Absol._

"_Absol, razor wind!" Then Absol's horn became white and multiple attacks came out, negating the shadow ball attack and hitting Umbreon. _

"_Dark Pulse Umbreon!" He said as the all to familiar dark orb was shot again._

"_Water Pulse!" Paul said as a water orb collided with the dark one. Through the steam Paul said,_

"_Go into a take down!" as Absol slammed all his body weight into its fellow Dark type._

"_Finish it off now with Razor wind!" Paul said and true to Paul's word, razor wind managed to knock out Umbreon. _

"_Umbreon return. Go Grumpig!" He said as a psychic pig came out of its ball._

"_Grumpig, energy ball barrage!" He ordered as the pig send orbs into Absol._

"_Don't take that Dark Pulse!" Paul said as the dark orb slammed into the psychic type. _

"_Grumping get back up and use psychic!" But when nothing happened and Grumpig took another dark pulse, He realized Psychic doesn't work on Dark._

"_Rats. Grumpig do a Focus Blast." He said as her pig slammed the attack into Absol who tried to counter with another razor wind. But the ref ruled that,_

"_Both pokemon are unable to battle. As Paul still has 2 remaining, Paul is the winner."_

_With that Paul and Cody shook hands._

That's when the image was sucked back into the watch on Paul's wrist and Joey spoke up,

"What is that thing?" He said pointing to Paul's watch.

"Their called Nano-Dexes. They look like watches but have nearly unlimited functions. They works as a Pokedex, Camera, Phone, they send messages, display holograms, and my favorite is they only work for one person." Answered Ash

"How do they only word for one person?" Asked a curious Joey

"After you get it new, and new means never been used, you put it on. If you're the first person to put it on it keys into your DNA and only works for the person with that DNA. Even if its on someone else's wrist. Even on my wrist it wont answer to another voice." Paul answered him this time.

Now Joey was awe-struck.

"Where can I get one?" He asked anxiously.

"You cant, these are only prototypes. I got mine to test drive and I gave him one to repay a debt. Both are custom made and efficient as ever. The best part is they aren't available to the public yet." Ash told him.

Now he was depressed and everyone else was laughing. Until a voice that still bothers Ash yelled,

"Wow now I want one even more!" everyone turned to see Max being the one that said that and his entire traitorous group.

"Too bad kid, like I said they're prototypes and aren't available to the public." Ash said coldly.

Joey noticed his change in behavior and was going to ask until Domino shook her head and gave him a look that said 'later'. He nodded and sat down, turning his attention back to Ash.

"But Paul has one." Misty countered wanting to beat Ash.

"Because he is my friends and he deserves it. Unlike you backstabbers." He said as he glared harder and Pikachu's cheeks were sparking.

_Backstabbers?_ That got Joey's attention, he HATED people who turned on other people, especially his friends.

"Look, Ash already proved to you that he's better than all of you. Even in a handicap match you guys couldn't win. Don't tell me he has to beat if threw your heads again." Paul said as to too joined Ash and Pikachu in glaring.

"Aw look Ashy's got a posse now." Gary taunted and everyone but Ash's group laughed.

Ash just smiled as he said,

"No I just have friends, you wouldn't know what they are because you're too cocky to get any." Ash said as his group laughed and Gary's glared.

"What are you talking about? These guys are my friends." He said pointing at the people behind him.

"Really, they look more like your posse." Ash countered and had Gary's group brimming with anger.

"No they're my friends. We are all friends." Gary said.

"Well so were we. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys kicked someone else out because they're 'weak' like you did me. I met 20 that Gary's the next one out." Before the ex-friends could make a comeback someone else spoke.

"I say 30 on Misty, I never liked her." Paul said.

"Done." Ash said.

"Contest Twerpette goes next!" Said the trio together.

"I say Max, he's the weak link." Domino joined.

"Come on, its either the perv for being a perv of the flirt for flirting." Sarah said from the trees pointing at Brock and Drew.

Ash's group laughed and Gary's glared.

"We just wanted a Nano-Dex." Max said sadly

"Well I just wanted to eat my mothers dessert before I was run out of town but that didn't happen either." Ash countered

"How come Paul gets one?" Trip asked

"Because he deserved it, he's my friend, unlike you all, and because I wanted to give him one." Ash sneered

"We aren't friends?" Iris asked,

"Not anymore." Said the Trio.

"Get this threw your heads. You guys and me aren't friends. You betrayed me, left me alone and told me to quit, just because im a good trainer and you've been proved wrong doesn't mean that we're friends again. I have no intention of having 'friends' that wont sick by me. Team Rocket, Domino and Paul have all been twice the friends you WERE."

They were quiet for a while before Drew spoke up,

"Oh yea what's so bad about us?" Ash and Paul laughed.

"You're sure you wanna go down that road?" Paul asked.

"Brock you're a pervert, Misty you have anger issues. Being ugly is just a bonus." Ash started,

"May, you complain too much, Max you don't know jack shit so stop talking like you do," Continued Paul,

"Drew, you dress like a gay man. What straight guy carries roses? Dawn all you did was stop me from training my pokemon to help train yours," Ash picked up

"Gary nobody likes people who have to hire personal cheerleaders, Cilan you're the only person that ever understands what you're talking about," Paul took over again,

"Iris you're just a little kid, and Trip you always thought you were better than everyone else but the truth was, you knew you sucked and tried to cover it up with confidence. That's good but you weren't confident, you were annoying and bratty." Ash finished.

As they finished the spoke in sync,

"Now beat it."

But they didn't they called Pokemon out. Cynthia stopped them,

"If you're using Pokemon at least do a real battle." She said,

After 15 minutes of convincing a member of Trip's group would go against 1 of Ash's to prove that Ash and his friends we better than Trip and Ash's ex-friends.

Now it was May vs. Jessie

"Glaceon, take the stage!" She said as he ice fox came out.

"'Take this stage'? This isn't a contest Twerpette. Frillish your up!" Jessie said as her pink jellyfish came out.

"Glaceon, shadow ball!" then a dark orb appeared and was shot at Frillish,

"You too Frillish," then another dark orb was created. After not much of a struggle, Frillish's attack overpowered Glaceon's and knocked it down,

"Don't give it a chance, BubbleBeam!" then Glaceon was hit with bubbles before it got up.

"Glaceon, ice beam!" Then Glaceon shot an ice beam at Frillish who barley dodged.

"Now Frillish use psychic!" Then Glaceon was surrounded in blue energy, lifted into the air and thrown back down.

Glaceon was on the ground with swirly for eyes and a panting Frillish standing over it.

"Next!" Cynthia said

Now it was Drew vs. James

"Flygon, go!" Drew said as a flying dragon lizard appeared.

"Dragonite!" James called as an orange dragon comes out.

"Dragon Claw!" Drew said as Flygon rushed to Dragonite

"You too!" James said as Dragonite's attack then over powered Flygon.

"Flygon, get up and do sandstorm!" Drew ordered

"Not a chance, Dragonite ice beam!" James said as the ice attack struck Flygon as it readied a sandstorm.

Once again the results were obvious. Flygon has swirly eyes and Dragonite was flying around.

"Still want to do this?" Paul asked

Shut up and battle me!" Gary said, as he released his Blastoise

"Torterra, finish this quickly."

"Blastoise, hydro cannon!"

Blastoise was outlined in a blue aura as he send a larger than normal torrent of water at Torterra.

"Oh no, im shaking." Paul said sarcastically. "Torterra, defend with leaf storm and use frenzy plant!"

Then the leaves Torterra created easily broke the water attack and then Torterra glowed green and familiar brown vines that were also glowing green slammed into Blastoise who got up after much difficulty.

"Blastoise rapid spin!" Then Blastoise slunk back into its shell and took off spinning towards Torterra. After it got close enough Paul ordered,

"Now giga drain." Then the grey stones on Torterra's back glowed green, expanded and wrapped around Blastoise until it had swirls where its eyes should be.

"Next!"

Now it was Trip vs. Ash

"Tell you what Trip why don't you use 3 pokemon?" Trip growled at ash and let out his Serperior, Conkledurr and Unfezant.

"Pathetic, Charizard show this loser real power." Ash said calling out his mighty fire dragon.

As Charizard materialized he let out a roar that would make a heard of Aggron run away.

"Serperior, leaf blade, Conkledurr focus punch and Unfezant aerial ace!" Trip yelled as all his pokemon lunged at Charizard, who didn't even flinch.

"Double fire punch and knock Unfezant away with dragon tail."

Both Charizard's hands turned red and met Serperior's tail and Conkledurr's fist where Charizard easily overpowered them both and threw them back while swinging his glowing tail successfully deflecting Unfezant.

"Serperior leaf storm, Conkledurr stone edge and Unfezant air cutter!"

"Pathetic, Charizard dragon's shield."

Then, Charizard formed a blue ball of energy like a dragon rage, but instead of firing, it grew and surrounded Charizard in a practically impenetrable shield.

The leaves, stones and air cutter just bounces off the blue circle surrounding Charizard that's when Ash said,

"Now fire a dragon rage!" Then the shield shrunk down to normal size in front of Charizard's mouth and was shot at all 3 pokemon.

Then Serperior, Conkledurr and Unfezant collapsed. That's when the traitors walked away but before Misty left, Ash said to her,

"See you in the next round." Before Ash's group retreated back to the lake.

With everybody in their usual spots Joey decided to ask what Ash meant by 'backstabbers'.

"Ash, back there what did you mean when you called them backstabbers?"

Ash and Pikachu looked down at the ground before Ash answered,

"See they were all once my friends. Then I lost in the Unova league to that kid with the Serperior. He convinced them I was weak and had them turn on me. When Pikachu and I went home on day we saw all those people you just saw waiting for me. They told me I stunk as a trainer and should quit, then attacked when I refused. After that I gathered my pokemon and left the civilized world. I trained, helped people and pokemon while becoming the very best, to prove them all wrong."

This got under Joey's nerves, as he wanted to teach them a lesson, until,

A Flareon burst out of the bush, not just and Flareon,

"A Shadow! Quick somebody get it!" Sarah yelled from her branch

"Zoroark, dark pulse!" Joey yelled Then Zoroark came out and its dark pulse intercepted a flamethrower.

"Grass knot and focus blast!" Zoroark did so and only managed to hit the Flareon with the focus blast.

"Quick don't let it get away, night daze!" Then purple energy attacked Flareon but was broken by another flamethrower that hit Zoroark.

"Go Zoroark, night daze again!" this time the purple wave hit Flareon and looked pretty weak, before it could hit Zoroark again Ash intervened,

"Pikachu, purifying thunderbolt!" Then a burst of white light later, a normal Flareon lied on the floor.

After Joey asked what happened Paul explained the shadow pokemon situation, the purity in his and ash's pokemon and how shadows are stronger than normal.

"That was a really impressive battle there, a normal pokemon almost beat a shadow. You're a lot stronger than I thought. How would you like to be able to fight Shadows like me and Paul?" Ash asked him with Paul nodding showing he would like help

"You can do that?" Joey asked,

"We could try, you'd have to have a Nano-Dex like us, is that ok?" Asked Paul

Joey's eyes lit up at the idea of owning the watch he'd wanted since… well since the beginning of the chapter.

"Are you kidding I'd get one? Im in!" Joey yelled as Ash sent a message to Professor Oak that he needs anther Nano-Dex for his and Paul's new teammate.

After the Professor responded that he'll begin work right away, Sarah, Domino, The Trio and Paul went back to their room.

Ash offered to take Cynthia home. After he told Joey their room number and that this lake is usually where they hang out, Ash and Cynthia flew away on Charizard with their Garchomp's flying beside each other.

As they landed in the balcony, Ash recalled Charizard and look Cynthia inside, leaving their Garchomp outside together.

"Alright, this is where I go home, ill see you tomorrow Cynthia." Ash said as he kissed her.

"Alright, goodnight Ash. Beat Misty tomorrow quick so we can go out again." Cynthia said as she kissed him one last time before he walked onto the balcony.

"Ok Garchomp, time to get back in your ball." Ash told his dragon.

"_Hey Ash ok, but can I see her again tomorrow? I really like her. She likes me too, I think." _Garchomp said to Ash,

"Sure Garchomp, if that's what you want." Ash said, receiving a gentle bite on the head in thanks before Garchomp was returned. Ash turned to Pikachu,

"You think Cynthia's Garchomp likes him?" Ash asked his little yellow comrade.

"_Maybe, she was staring at him a lot, and looked pretty sad when he left." _He responded.

Ash just shrugged and called out Charizard again, before Ash, Pikachu and Aipom flew home on Charizard.

As Charizard landed in front of the Pokemon Center, Ash recalled him as he Pikachu and Aipom made their way to their room.

As they walked in Aipom jumped off and ran into Ash's room to sleep with Eevee.

Then Ash and Pikachu noticed everyone was asleep except the Trio who were playing cards again in the kitchen. Even Lucario and Gardevoir were asleep on the couches.

Ash and Pikachu made their way to their room where Ash got into bed careful not to wake Eevee who was leaning on Aipom. Then Pikachu jumped onto the bed behind them and lied down after putting his tail in front of Eevee.

"Night buddy." Ash said to Pikachu as he fell asleep.

"_Night Ash."_ Pikachu said back as he yawned and closed his eyes too.

Meanwhile the Trio was still playing cards.

"Jessie I know you have the 'Old Maid'!" James told her.

"Oh boy not dis again. Why do we even bother playing cards anymore?" asked Meowth.

"How do you know that? Wasn't it you're idea to play this stupid game! I wanted to play Go-Fish!" Jessie asked James

"Oh yea? Why so you could cheat again?" James asked sarcastically.

"You always see things in Black and White James, look in the middle for once, why don't we play the game I want to play?" Jessie asked

"Um Jess, looks like you see Black and White too, dats ain't da middle ground dats you getting your way." Meowth pointed out.

Jessie was about to respond when they heard footsteps and voices come from outside.

As the trio and Wobbuffet looked out the window they saw none other than,

"Zero!" "Wobba!" They whispered to each other,

"Ain't dat da guy who runs Team Omni?" Meowth asked,

"Yes now be quiet so we can hear." Jessie told him

"_And you're sure they'll help?" Zero said to someone_

"_100%. They'll be happy to take him down after he humiliated them." The other guy said_

"_Ok, we'll try, but they can't know we're team Omni they'd arrest us in a heartbeat."_

The other man then nodd_ed_ and they walked away in different directions leaving a very confused Trio behind.

"Who do you think they're trying to take out?" Asked Meowth

"Don't know but he said 'they'll be happy to help'. Who will?" James said

"And who was humiliated?" Jessie continued.

"Hmmmm," They hummed as they went back to the table to ponder over they're unanswered questions.

"Weather we have all the answers or not we have to tell the boss first thing tomorrow." Jessie said,

"Agreed." "Wobb!"

"Hey wait, who do you think Zero was talking to? I couldn't see him." James asked,

"Me neither." "Wobb!"

As they sat there a few minutes still trying to put together the conversation, sleep got the better of them. So after an hour of thinking (that's a lot for these 3) they went to sleep wondering if Ash would know what was going on.

"Hey guys?" Jessie said,

"Yea Jess?" They said together,

"I have a confession." She said as James, Meowth and Wobbuffet nodded showing they were listening.

"I had the old maid the whole time." Jessie said with a laugh.

After James, Meowth and Wobbuffet picked themselves up after falling anime style, the rockets finally drifted off into a well-deserved sleep. Sort of.

**RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU KNEW JESS HAD THE OLD MAID!**

**WHO IS THE GUY ZERO WAS WITH AND WHO ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? **

**JUST A PS. IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT ARCEUS' FAVORS A FEW CHAPTERS AGO, WHICH WAS FOR TWO THINGS.**

**1. BEING I WANTED HALF THE CHAPTER TO BE IN ARCEUS' REALM, BECAUSE WELL I CAN.**

**2. I WANTED TO SHOW THAT DESPITE THE POWER ARCEUS HOLDS HE WAS STILL A LITTLE AFRAID OF WHAT TEAM OMNI COULD DO.**

**AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE, ASH AND CYNTHIA'S SECOND DATE, ASH AND MISTY'S BATTLE, AND ASH'S GROUP'S FIRST FIGHT WITH OMNI MEMBERS. RECAP ASH'S GROUP CONSISTS OF,**

**ASH, PIKACHU, AIPOM, THE TRIO, WOBBUFFET, PAUL, SARAH, DOMINO, CYNTHIA AND JOEY. **


	8. Chapter 8

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 8

Ash woke up the next morning only a half-hour before his battle with Misty. As Ash walked into the living from with Pikachu on his shoulder and Aipom and Eevee running at his feet, he walked in to hear a conversation.

"So then, he tells the other guy 'We'll try but they can't know we are Omni'. Then they both walked away." Jessie said to Domino, Paul and Sarah.

"What about Team Omni?" Ash asked making him known.

"Morning Boss." They say before Jessie and James alternate telling the story of the meeting last night.

"So do you have any idea who Zero was talking too?" James asked,

"Or who 'would be happy to help'?" Jessie continued

"Or who they're gonna get?" Meowth finished,

"No I don't but that you guys. If not for you I would have been surprised to see one of them here. We'll find you're answers soon enough." Ash told them and they nodded in approval.

"Ok we should get going if we don't want to miss Ash's battle." Sarah pointed out. With that they headed to the Pokemon Center lobby where they picked up Cynthia and Joey and went to Ash's battle with the Water Girl wannabe.

Once again, Sarah and the Rockets sat in the box behind Ash with Joey, while Paul and Cynthia sat by the ex-friends gloating to them how good Ash was.

"This is a 3-on-3 battle on the water field between Misty of Kanto and Ash also of Kanto. Begin!"

"You won't win this time Ketchum! Goldduck go!" Misty told him as her water-duck came out.

"You said that last time and to give you a home advantage. Samurott lend me you're aura." Ash said as his overgrown sea otter came out.

"Goldduck, hydro pump!" At her command a stream of water came from Goldduck.

"Razor Shell to send it back." Ash said calmly as the scallop's on Samurott came off in his hands and were waved around like swords and just like Ash said it send the hydro pump slamming into Goldduck.

"Goldduck fury swipes!" Then its nails grew and ran at Samurott and repeatedly. After it was done it hopped back to Misty as she said,

"Not so tough now are you?" She taunted and smirked. Then she looked at Samurott and her smile vanished. It looked completely fine.

"What just happened?" She asked,

"Misty. Sweet, stupid, naïve Misty, Samurott has taken leaf storms and thunderbolts and gotten back up, a weak attack like that wont make him so much as flinch. So much for 'water master'" Ash taunted to her as Pikachu and Aipom almost fell off his shoulders laughing.

"Samurott show them how real water types, battle, hydro pump and Megahorn." Ash said.

Then a huge water torrent was shot at Goldduck who managed go dodge but the Megahorn knocked him onto the floor.

"Goldduck, confusion!" but before it could attack Ash gave another order.

"Razor shell and aqua jet."

Then once again a water sword like object appeared. Instead of slamming Goldduck it hit the platform launching him into the air, leaving him open to an aqua jet.

"Goldduck is unable to battle the winner is Samurott. Send out your next pokemon."

"Starmie, you're turn." Misty said as her sea star like pokemon came out.

"Samurott return. Here's someone who wanted revenge for a while. Venusaur, lend me you're aura." Then Ash's green plant dinosaur came out in place of Samurott.

"Starmie, ice beam!" Misty ordered,

"Razor leaf to block." Ash countered,

Just like ash said, the sharp leaves deflected the icy beam.

"Starmie rapid spin!" Then Starmie started spinning rapidly at Venusaur.

"Vine whip to catch it. Then spin it the other way." Venusaur released 2 dark green vines that grabbed and stopped Starmie. Then it pulled the vines and launched the water/psychic type into a wall.

"Finish it off with a seed bomb." Then glowing green orbs came from Venusaur's flower and successfully knocked out Starmie. Misty growled as she brought Starmie back and Ash thanked Venusaur before calling him back too.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Venusaur is the winner. Send out you're last pokemon."

"Gyrados I need you!" Then a large water dragon appeared and roared, scaring everyone except Ash's group.

Ash picked up a pokeball until Pikachu jumped onto the field, cheeks sparking.

"Pikachu, you'd fight against me?" Misty asked cutely while stressing the 'me' out. She expected him to shake his head and leave, but what she got was a ThunderShock from the little yellow mouse.

Ash just laughed.

"Pikachu, some other time. Misty's gonna yell at me for having the type advantage so ill give her an edge. Besides, wanna see Gyrados shiver out of its skin with a real roar?" Pikachu was disappointed at first but when he realized who was fighting he cheered up.

"Charizard, lend me your aura." Then once again that ear-splitting roar that could make Salamance back down was heard and sure enough Ash, Pikachu and Aipom were the only ones not covering their ears.

As the mighty lizard stopped it's roaring, he saw who he was fighting.

"_Ash, I get to kick her ass?" _Charizard said to Ash,

"Gyrados' yes." Ash said clarifying. He was almost sure he heard Charizard grunt in disapproval but he ignored it.

"Gyrados put that dragon in its place with hydro pump!" Then a huge water cannon was hurled at Charizard.

"Knock it away."

Then with a short roar and the flap of its wings, it flew into the hydro pump and used its wings to splash away the water.

"Again Gyrados!" And again water was shot.

"Match it with a flamethrower." Then Charizard shot flames that were so hot they were almost white.

The attacks collided and what surprised almost everybody was the water couldn't break the fire.

"Gyrados dragon breath!" Then a green burst of flames came from Gyrados and was heading at Charizard.

"Show them a real dragon attack. Dragon Rage." Then a blue orb came from Charizard's mouth and met and broke right through the dragon breath and slammed into Gyrados.

"Gyrados, twister!" Then a swirling vortex of wind was send at Charizard.

"Fly into it and shoot yourself into a Fire Bullet." Then Charizard flew the twister, circled around a few times to pick up speed.

Then he came out and rocketed at Gyrados, but he surrounded himself in a Fire Spin and rammed into Gyrados. That's when Gyrados couldn't take anymore an fainted, with Charizard letting out a mighty roar in celebration.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, Charizard and Ash are the winners." Announced the ref.

Once again, Misty walked off without a word while Ash was busy patting Charizard for a job well done.

Ash walked outside the stadium and saw his friends there, and then Paul said,

"Ash, me you and Joey need to talk. The rest of you head to the lake and wait." They nodded and left, except Cynthia who gave Ash a kiss and then left with the rest.

"What's wrong Paul?" Ash asked,

"Well I have 2 bits of news. First, Joey here's your Nano-Dex. I got it from the nurse before I left this morning." Paul said handing Joey his watch.

Joey was so excited he couldn't speak. He nodded in thanks before admiring it. It was just like Ash's and Paul's but it had an orange band and a light blue screen. He took it and put it on then he heard it say,

"Nice to meet you sir, I am Dexter." It said to Joey. He was about to talk back before he remembered the second bit of news they had for Ash.

"Ash remember how Jessie and James saw Zero and he was getting help? Well while I was out here waiting for you, I heard someone mention 'getting back at him' to Trip and his friends while they were walking away." Paul informed Ash.

"Wow. I guess that answers who Zero's help was and who they were going to attack. After that I'd have a hard time believing it's not me. Now all we need is to find out who Zero was talking to last night." Ash said to them.

"Maybe we could ask Jessie and James if they saw anything that sets him apart? Or if they saw any details on him?" Joey suggested.

"Sounds good, maybe they could- look out!" Ash said as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and used his glowing tail to whack away a flamethrower.

"What was that? Another shadow?" Joey asked. Paul and Ash looked at each other, knowing full well what it was and wished it were a shadow.

"No, that's Cassidy and Buffy, ex-rockets but now they're elite Omni members." Ash explained as a blonde women and a green haired man appeared from the woods.

"Prepare for trouble, outside the wood." Sang the lady.

"Make it double because you know you should." The man sang next.

"To send the world into devastation." The lady sang again

"To spread the values of evil across out nation." The man picked up

"To denounce the evils of hope and love." Continued the lady.

"To disperse of out enemies like a big white glove." The man rhymed.

"Cassidy!" Called the blonde girl

"And Butch of course!" The green haired man said,

"Team Omni wrecks you at the speed of light." Cassidy said

"So just surrender now and save yourself a fight." Bob finished.

"Cassidy!" Ash said, "and Bush!" Paul called, making Botch face fall.

"Now take flight." Cassidy said, no longer singing but commanding her Skarmory to take Botch's Houndoom into the air with it.

"Torterra, stand by!" Paul said as his giant turtle came out.

"Flame, help me out!" Joey said calling his fire boar.

"Sceptile, you help too." Ash said as his grass lizard materialized.

"Skarmory, flash cannon!" "Houndoom overheat!"

"Sceptile, spin and use bullet seed!" Then Sceptile started break dancing on the floor using bullet seed in all directions. The bullet seed managed to break apart the steel and fire types while causing a little damage too.

"Flame, heat crash!" Then Emboar became surrounded in a ball of fire and shot himself at Skarmory and Houndoom. Houndoom jumped and managed to avoid it but Skarmory took the full on hit. As Skarmory crashed and Houndoom landed, Paul ordered,

"Torterra, earthquake!"

As the ground started to shake, Emboar used heat crash to float while Sceptile used bullet seed on the ground.

After the shaking stopped Cassidy yelled,

"Listen Chuck don't just sit there, attack! Skarmory steel wing!" Then Skarmory charged with glowing wings.

"Its Butch not Chuck! Why do I even bother? Houndoom flare blitz!" then Houndoom surrounded itself in fire and charged too.

"Sceptile, send Skarmory back with leaf blade!" then with the leaves on his arms glowing and getting bigger, it slammed the leaves into Skarmory's glowing wing, and finally after a struggle, pushed Skarmory down.

"Torterra, use stone edge t intercepts that flare blitz!" Torterra created stone from tin air and shot them at the flaming dog, effectively negating the attack.

"Flame, hammer arm on Houndoom!" And then the Emboar slammed its flowing arms onto the Houndoom as it pushed it into the floor, unconscious.

"Skarmory, avenge Houndoom with an air cutter!" Then an 'x' shaped wave of air struck Sceptile. It hurt but not enough to take out the grass warrior.

"Sceptile, swallow energy ball and use leaf storm!" Ash commanded.

Sceptile followed orders and ate an energy ball, making the leaves on his arms and the orbs on his back glow a different shade of green.

Then it created leaves from the air and slammed them into the steel type, knocking it out.

"Fine we'll leave but we can assure you team Omni won't quit." Billy said as He and Cassidy disappeared into the forest.

"Well Shit." Paul said, referring to the fact that they were coming back.

Ash and Joey laughed and Ash showed Joey how to use their Nano-Dex to heal their pokemon, like a Pokemon Center does.

After they healed their pokemon, they went to the lake where everyone else was waiting.

"What too you so long boss?" Asked the trio.

"Cassidy," started Ash "And Botch too." Finished Paul.

"They attacked us out of nowhere." Joey told them.

After letting them recover from the shock Paul told them how he thinks Omni was getting the ex-friends to help and they were going to attack Ash. After Ash thanking the trio he spoke,

"Whatever they're planning they won't get away with it. Together we can beat them."

"Yea, we have 4 people on the level of a champion and the rest are at least on the elite 4 level." Paul said, and then Joey asked,

"4? Who's on a champion level?"

"Cynthia, Ash, me and you." Paul answered

"Wait, me?" He asked confused

"Yea you have to be at least, other than Paul you're on of the only people to knock out just 1 of my pokemon since I left and got this strong." Ash told him.

"Regardless, we should still have out best Pokemon ready. They need to work perfect with their other teammates and all of the pokemon on our teams. I say we each pick our most elite Pokemon, and make plans with them. We'll be split into groups too." Paul said, eager to make a stand against the evil Omni.

"Paul is right. We must have our pokemon in their best shape, ready for anything. I will get Nano-Dexes for everyone else by tomorrow." Ash told them.

They all nodded and split into groups.

"Ok, group one is I, Ash and Joey." Paul said, gesturing to the 3 Nano-Dex users.

"Group two is Sarah, Cynthia and Domino." They nodded and moved closer together.

"And you 3 are group three." He said looking at the Rocket Trio.

"Why are you making groups?" Asked Max as he again blew their position.

"Damnit, ive gotta start letting Lucario out again to warn me about _intruders._" He said turning cold again.

"Lucario, lend me you're aura." Ash said as the jackal came forth.

"_What do you require master?"_ Lucario asked,

"Nothing just thought you'd like to get out. Been a while." Ash responded then Lucario noticed _them_ and readied an aura sphere.

The traitors looked at Ash waiting for him to call Lucario off, but were surprised when he let Lucario slam the aura sphere into a nearby tree as a warning.

"Why we are in groups is none of your business. You are not welcome here." Sarah said sticking up for her 'brother'.

"How come they get Nano-Dexes?" Misty asked, eyed the cool watch on Ash's wrist.

"Because I want to give them one. Also to piss you off." Ash said,

Before anyone could counter,

"_Master, I sense shadows. There are 4, about 5 minutes due west._" Lucario informed Ash, who took off towards the west with Pikachu, Aipom and Lucario following.

Nobody else followed, as Paul told them, knowing the traitors would also go. Instead Paul and the others sat there arguing and trying to get the traitors to leave.

Meanwhile, Ash was fighting shadows.

"Pikachu, ThunderBolt on the Staryu! Lucario, metal claw on the Golem and Aipom, mimic Lucario!"

Lucario slashed Golem with its glowing fists, and just before it got back up, Aipom slammed into it with his mimicked metal claw.

Pikachu had just zapped the hell out of a Staryu and went on to Electro Ball a Magcargo.

"Perfect, Pikachu quick attack on the Magcargo. Lucario bone rush on the Delibird and Aipom iron tail on Delibird too!"

As Pikachu slammed into Magcargo, knocking him into a pile with the Golem and Staryu, Lucario and Aipom double-teamed the Delibird.

Now that they were all together and weakened, it was time.

"Pikachu, purifying Thunder!" Ash ordered to his yellow friend. After the light from the thunder cleared all you could see was a Staryu, Delibird, Golem and Magcargo all non-shadows.

After dealing with more shadows, Ash headed back to the lake expecting to find the traitors gone. Only to see Paul's Torterra fighting a Steelix, Gyrados, Blaziken and Flygon.

It was 4 on 1.

"Garchomp, Charizard, lets even the odds." Ash said as the 2 dragons sprang into action.

Garchomp rushed into a giga impact that passed by Torterra, blocking a rock throw.

Torterra, liking the back up, covered the recharging Garchomp with a leaf storm that pushed away the sandstorm.

Charizard launched a flamethrower, again white hot, and took Steelix out in 1 hit.

Now it was 3 on 3.

Charizard followed by sending a Dragon Rage into Blaziken, stopping it from charging Torterra with sky uppercut.

With Garchomp easily distracting Blaziken by flying around dodging flamethrowers, and Charizard in an air battle with Flygon, Torterra shot a stone edge at Gyrados. The attack didn't take it out but a miss-fired Hyper Beam from Flygon did.

Now it was 2 on 3.

Garchomp stood behind Blaziken, holding it in place, letting it have a razor leaf and bullet seed from Torterra. That on top of the Dragon Pulse from Garchomp, Blaziken was down.

Now it was 1 on 3.

Charizard deflected multiple Dragon Pulse's and Dragon Breath's from Flygon before launching a Dragon Rage at Flygon. Flygon managed to get back up and use a hyper beam, but Charizard's flamethrower held it back. Charizard then proceeded to use a Dragon Tail on Flygon, sending it down to the ground. Defeated.

Now it was over.

"What the hell was that? 4 on 1 is way to extreme to even a handicap battle." Ash said while letting Charizard and Garchomp rest by the lake.

"I know. They just threw out Pokemon after I told them to leave, for the 5th time. I just threw Torterra out to counter." Paul explained

"Well guys its obvious we aren't wanted here." Dawn said to her friends

"You think?" Ash said sarcastically.

"Whatever. We have other people to talk to." Trip said starting to leave.

"'Talk to'? You mean bother right?" Paul asked as his friends laughed.

After multiple growls, Trip's group left.

"Back to what I was saying before. We should all have out best Pokemon ready. My best would be, Torterra, Electivire, Magmortar, Drapion, Hydreigon and Absol." Paul told them.

"Mine would be Emboar, Unfezant, Zoroark, Jolteon, Sawsbuck and Absol." Joey said,

"I would say Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Garchomp and Lucario." Ash said.

After that the other groups shared their teams with the other people in their group.

Time soon fled, as it became time for Ash and Cynthia's date. Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu went for a walk to the park while everyone else went to bed.

Ash and Cynthia walked through the park arm-in-arm. This time went even better because they were close from the beginning.

"I don't care how many times I see it, the sunset it amazing." Cynthia said with her head on Ash's free shoulder.

"Sure is." Ash said as he kissed her cheek. "It sure is." He repeated while wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. As the sun finally set Cynthia got off Ash.

Before he could do anything he felt himself being pushed to the floor and a pair of lips on his. Cynthia was on top of Ash pinning his arms and legs down with hers and kissing him with passion.

It didn't take long for Ash to kiss back. They stayed like that for God-knows-how-long before breaking up only for air, and noticing it was dark out.

They both laughed and kissed again for a short time, before they got up and went back to the hotel, holding hands again.

As they reached Cynthia's room Cynthia turned to Ash and said,

"Thank you for another wonderful date. I look forward to another." Before kissing him again, putting her arms around his neck, while he put his around her waist deepening it further. As they split again, Ash said,

"Me too, ill see you again tomorrow Cynthia." Then kissing her one last time before he and Pikachu left for their room.

"_You really like her don't you?" _Pikachu asked his friend form his shoulder.

"Yes, Pi I really do. There's just something about her that separates her from other girls. Ive never felt like this for anyone before. Her being the Sinnoh Champion is just a bonus." Ash replied,

"_Well I knew you'd like her even if she wasn't a champion but you're right about it being a bonus. You know any other girl would kill to be Cynthia don't you?" _Pikachu asked,

"What do you mean Pi?" Ash asked oblivious.

"_I know you were just pretending to be dense but I guess it rubbed off. I mean there are lots of other girls crushing on you. I know you know Bitchsty and her bitches had crushes on you but there were more." _Pikachu told him.

"Oh yea like who?" Ash asked and couldn't help but laugh at how Pikachu referred to Misty and the other girls.

"_Anabel for starters. Zoey, Bianca the klutz from Unova, Georgia the Dragon Novice's rival, Ursula always looked at you like she wanted you away from Dawn, Remember that chick from the 3__rd__ Movie? She was looking at you pretty hard too." _Pikachu answered honestly.

"3rd movie? You mean Lisa? And I didn't notice them, probable because most of them were after I met Cynthia." Ash asked,

"_If Lisa was the one that had that awesome Aipom, yes. That Aipom was funny he told me and I quote 'hey if the world doesn't fall apart by tomorrow, will you help me build a snowman?'" _Pikachu said with a laugh.

Ash couldn't help but laugh too as they reached their room.

As they opened the door they found Sarah, Domino and Paul asleep and a kneeling Trio looking out the window intently. Ash figured it must be important because there were still playing cards on the table.

As Ash walked over to them he couldn't help but laugh as he saw 3 ace's on Jessie's chair.

The Trio noticed him; they motioned for him and Pikachu over to them and to be quiet. As they got to the window he heard a conversation.

"_Ok, so you'll all help?"_ The man Ash knew as Zero said to people Ash recognized.

_The people nodded and Zero spoke again._

"_Good, so tomorrow we attack Ketchum when he least expects it." Zero told them._

With that Zero and the other people walked away.

"I knew they didn't like me but to go this far?" Ash asked them, referring to the traitors he saw walk away.

"So what are you going to do boss?" James asked,

"Well tomorrow is the best 8 witch starts full battles, so my guess is they'll attack after his match." Jessie said

"Who's still left in? It went from 128 to 8 pretty quick." Meowth jumped in.

"Lets see. There's Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Alder, Max, Paul and Me. God only knows how Max made it this far, probably only fought kids with teams of Magikarps and Piplups. Oh well tomorrow Paul fights him, no way he'll get by. I have to fight Lance tomorrow." Ash told them.

"So boss who do you think will make top 4?" Jessie asked,

"Well me and Paul for sure. Probably Cynthia and Alder." Ash guessed.

"If ya fight Cynthia, do ya think ya can beat Garchomp? Your Garchomp told me he isn't fighting his love. Or whatever that means." Meowth said.

"No problem. I have Charizard, Sceptile, and lets not forget the Pika-Power of my best buddy." Ash said as Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's.

Ash said goodnight to the trio as they all walked back into their rooms, wondering what tomorrow will hold.

With Ash in bed and Pikachu protecting Aipom and Eevee again, the best friends went to sleep again, thinking about the satisfaction of beating Lance.

**THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE WAITING FOR ASH TO FACE MAX, SORRY BUT HOW COINCIDENTAL WOULD IT BE IF ASH BEAT THEM ALL? BUT DON'T WORRY; I INTEND TO ACTUALLY SHOW PAUL AND MAX'S BATTLE UNLIKE PAUL'S OTHER BATTLES.**

**SO HOW MANY OF YOU GUESSED ZERO WAS TALKING ABOUT THE TRAITORS AND WAS TALKING ABOUT REVENGE ON ASH? IF YOU DID CONGRADULATIONS, YOU GET THE SATISFACTION OF BEING RIGHT. IT'S THE BEST I CAN OFFER YOU. BUT WHO WAS ZERO SPEAKING TO LAST TIME? WELL I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I THINK OF SOMEONE.**

**ALSO, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ASH TO FIGHT CYNTHIA OR ALDER IF HE BEATS LANCE. MAYBE EVEN SUGGESTIONS ON WHO ASH BATTLES WITH. BUT IF ASH FIGHTS CYNTHIA, CHARIZARD WILL FIGHT GARCHOMP. ALWAYS WONDERED HOW THAT WOULD GO. AM I THE ONLY ONE? **

**ANYWAY. BE SURE TO REVIEW WEATHER ITS GOOD OR BAD. DON'T WORRY ABOUT GIVING BAD REVIEWS I KNOW IM NOT THAT GREAT BUT, HEY, HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN WRITE THIS MUCH OF A STORY THIS AWESOME IN A WEEK? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. **

**IF YOU GUYS ASK FOR A STORY ABOUT POKEMON ILL TRY AND WRITE ONE TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY BUT OUTSIDE OF POKEMON I DON'T KNOW A LOT OF ANIME SO NOT MUCH ELSE I CAN DO. **

**LAST THING I PROMISE. WHO ELSE IS READY FOR AN AWESOME SHOWDOWN BETWEEN ASH AND ZERO? WELL SORRY BECAUSE THAT WONT HAPPEN UNTIL A FEW CHAPTERS, BUT IT WILL HAPPEN. **


	9. Chapter 9

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 9

"This is a full battle between Max from Hoenn and Paul from Sinnoh. Begin!"

"Mightyena I choose you!" Max said as his Dark type dog appeared.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul said as he called out his faithful turtle.

Paul wasn't going to torture Max like he planned. He wanted this to end soon so he could help Ash incase Team Omni attacked him. Everyone but Ash was in the stands watching him but Ash was by the lake training his pokemon for anything. Hell, if it was Paul team Omni was after, he would too.

"Mightyena crunch!" Then with glowing teeth the dog charged the turtle.

"Torterra, stone edge to slam it down and use earthquake." Then stones were shot at Mightyena and they forced him to crash into the floor, right before the violent shaking started.

The dog-like Pokemon couldn't handle the combined force of both full power attacks and fainted.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner. Send out you're next pokemon!" The ref announced.

"Gallade I choose you!" Then Max's swords-men appeared in another flash.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut and then leaf blade!" Max called as the blast of psychic energy was shot at Torterra who took it without flinching.

Then with a green glowing arm Gallade rushed Torterra.

"Closer. Closer. Now! Use Crunch!" Paul said to Torterra.

Just like Mightyena, Torterra's jaw glowed white and bit on Gallade's glowing arm.

"Gallade break free and use brick break!" Max called but it was no use, Torterra wouldn't let go.

"Torterra, throw it up and hit it with a razor leaf." Paul ordered. Then Torterra threw Gallade into the air, and launched sharp leaves at it. After that Gallade crashed into the ground, unmoving.

"Gallade is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner. Send out your next pokemon!" the ref said as Max recalled his fallen Gallade.

"Magcargo, I choose you!" Max said as his fire snail came out.

Torterra, deciding to have a little fun, roared loudly and successfully scared Magcargo shitless.

"Magcargo, flamethrower!" Magcargo recovered and shot flames at Torterra.

"Torterra, energy ball shield and use rockslide!"

Then Torterra gathered an energy ball but didn't fire it. Or swallow it. Instead it gathered energy until the ball was about half the size of Torterra and just like Paul said it served as a shield against the flames. Then rocks began to fall onto Magcargo.

"Magcargo, rollout!" Then it took off rolling at Torterra.

Paul just laughed and taunted, "Don't you know to stay away from Torterra yet? Send it a leaf storm and razor leaf mixed together."

Then Torterra's mixed attack succeeded in stopping and knocking out Magcargo.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Torterra wins again. Send out your next Pokemon."

"Crawdaunt, I choose you." Max said as his water crab came out.

"Torterra, return. Thank You. Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul said switching from his starter to his Electivire.

"Crawdaunt, bubble beam!" Then even more bubbles came and attacked Electivire, but it didn't do much.

"Thunder!"

"Oh no! Get outta there!" Max called but it was too late, as Crawdaunt was struck with electricity.

"Crawdaunt, Crabhammer!" Crawdaunt's claw became white as it lunged at Electivire, who used its 'tail' to wrap it up.

"Electivire, brick break and thunder punch!" Then with its glowing white arm, it sent Crawdaunt upwards, and with the one crackling with electricity, put it back on the floor.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Electivire wins. Send out your next pokemon."

"Masquerain, I choose you!" Then Max's bug pokemon came out. Paul chuckled to himself at how easy this would be.

"Masquerain, aerial ace!" Then, Masquerain took off in the blink of an eye.

"End this quick Electivire, we need to check on Ash, thunder punch and fire punch." Paul said to his electric type.

Right before Masquerain slammed into Electivire, Electivire slammed his thundering and flaming fist together catching Masquerain in the middle. As Electivire opened his arms, an unconscious Masquerain came out.

"Masquerain is unable to battle, Electivire wins again. Send out your next pokemon."

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Max said sending out his last pokemon.

"Electivire, return. Thank you. Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul said sending out his towering fire type.

"Sceptile bullet seed!" Then little seeds proceeded to strike and bounce off Magmortar.

"Sceptile, try leaf blade!" Then with glowing green leaves, it charged and rammed into Magmortar, who winced a little but was ok other wise.

Then as Max was about to order another attack, Sceptile was surrounded in a random burst of flames and Max realized Magmortar had the ability flame body.

"Magmortar, put it out of its misery, fire blast!" Then a large burst of fire shaped like a star came out and hit Sceptile.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Magmortar wins and the victor is Paul from Sinnoh!" the ref yelled as Paul called Magmortar back before meeting up with his friends in the stands and hurrying to the lake.

"Pikachu and Aipom use iron tail!" Ash yelled as his 2 pokemon used iron tail against a tem Omni member's Glalie and Onix.

"Glalie, ice beam and Onix double edge!" But before either pokemon could attack Ash's pokemon countered.

"Pikachu, brick break on Glalie and Aipom focus punch on Onix!" Then with his glowing tail Pikachu knocked out Glalie and with a swing of its glowing fist Aipom knocked Onix out too.

With that the Omni member fled and Ash turned to see his friends come from the trees.

"Anybody bother you?" Joey asked.

"Yea one guy just left but he wasn't too bad, Pikachu and Aipom beat him easy." Ash told them.

They nodded and were relieved. Ash's battle was still an hour away so they all sat in their respective spots in the clearing and took it easy, because they all knew that it was coming soon.

The hour went by pretty quick, with Ash and Paul sparring, The Trio arguing over playing cards, Domino, Sarah and Cynthia talking and Joey playing with his Nano-Dex.

So before they knew it they were in the stadium for Ash's battle. This time everyone, including Paul and Cynthia sat in the box behind Ash.

"This is a full battle between Lance and Ash from Kanto! Begin!"

"Gyrados, battle time!" Lance said calling out his shiny red Gyrados.

"Pikachu, will you lend me your aura?" Ash asked the yellow mouse on his right shoulder.

"_Without question. Im gonna win this for us!" _Pikachu said leaping onto the field with sparking cheeks.

"Gyrados, hydro pump!"

"Volttackle!"

Pikachu leapt into the air and was covered by a golden aura. He easily ran up the torrent of water and was about to ram Gyrados when,

"Gyrados, dodge it!" Then Gyrados stopped the water attack to move away from Pikachu.

"Pikachu, switch to ThunderBolt!" Then the golden aura vanished. It didn't just disappear; it was sucked into Pikachu's cheeks and used as a power-up.

Pikachu released a bolt of lightening that made a direct hit with Gyrados. Lance growled.

"Gyrados, surf!" Then a wave of blue water came, picked up Gyrados and carried him at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you too." Ash said smirking, remembering Pikachu's request to Arceus.

Pikachu's eyes glowed blue and just like Gyrados a blue wave appeared and picked up Pikachu and took him towards Gyrados's wave.

Right before the waves collided Ash called,

"Pikachu, add in a Thunder!" At Ash's command, Pikachu released a thunder into his wave.

After the collision both Gyrados and Pikachu were standing, panting but standing.

"Gyrados, dragon rage!" Then a blue orb was shot at Pikachu.

"Quick Attack to get away, follow up with Electro Ball!" Pikachu zipped out of the way, did a flip and send a ball of electricity at Gyrados.

"Gyrados, water pulse!" The circles of water and electric, instead of colliding, they passed by each other, and hit the other Pokemon.

"Pikachu, give it another ThunderBolt!" Ash told his Pokemon as Pikachu flipped forward and hit Gyrados with another ThunderBolt attack.

That was too much for Gyrados, despite his trainer's pleas, he couldn't muster anything up to get up again.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. Send out you're next pokemon!" The ref told the crowd.

"Flygon, battle time!" Then yet another green dragon appeared.

"Pi, good work, return for now. Glalie, lend me your aura!" Pikachu hopped off the field and back onto Ash's shoulder letting Glalie take his place.

"Flygon, fire blast!" Another star shaped fire attack was shot, this time at Glalie.

"Glalie, hail and then spin with ice beam!"

As Ash said, Glalie maid it hail, witch actually slowed down the fire blast, then spun into an ice beam, that made a glacier like structure around Glalie with Glalie in the middle.

The fire blast only hit the glacier and was dispersed.

"Flygon, break through with flamethrower!" Flygon started flying around trying to melt the ice but nothing happened.

"Glalie, icy wind and double team. Follow up with Blizzard."

Glalie's icy wind bounced off the inside of glacier making it impossible to see Glalie. Using double team let Glalie disappear from the inside of the ice reappear outside and hit Flygon with a surprise blizzard before going back into the ice again.

Gasps and murmurs were heard about what Ash was doing. Even Lance was impressed.

"Do it again." Glalie repeated this tactic once more and hit Flygon twice.

"Ok Glalie that's enough, Gyro Ball from the inside." Ash said as Glalie then spun around like a top and broke the glacier into almost nothing.

"Ok lets try thing again, steel wing Flygon!" With glowing wings Flygon hit Glalie twice and went for a third until,

"Glalie, ice beam!" The ice beam struck Flygon and made it fall, but it stood up again anyway.

"Flygon, dragon breath!"

"Glalie finish it with an icy wind attack!"

Before Flygon could attack a cold wind slammed into Flygon and knocked it out.

"Flygon is unable to battle Glalie is the winner. Send out your next Pokemon!" the ref yelled.

"Salamance, fight for me!" Lance said calling out his own blue dragon.

"Glalie, ice beam!"

"Dragon Breath!"

The attacks met in front of the middle and drew even.

"Salamance, steel wing!" Salamance flew at Glalie with glowing wings.

"Glalie, meet it with gyro ball!" Glalie started spinning with a top and the steel type attacks met in the middle, and were even until,

"Fire Blast!"

"Blizzard!"

After the smoke cleared it was a stunning result.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Salamance wins. Send out your next pokemon!" the ref informed the crowd.

"Glalie return. Thanks, you did great. Salamance lend my your aura!" Ash said as his own blue flying lizard appeared

"Salamance, flamethrower!" Lance called.

"Salamance, Dragon Breath!" Ash said to his friend.

The Dragon and Fire attack's collided and the dragon attack pushed the fire back until it hit Salamance.

"Salamance, continue with a dragon pulse!" And with that Ash's Salamance hit Drake's Salamance

"Drake's Salamance is unable to battle, Ash's Salamence wins. Send out your next pokemon." The referee said again.

"Salamance return. Altaria battle time!" Drake said as yet another dragon type.

"Dragon Pulse!" They said together.

After the collided they called together again

"Steel Wing!"

Just before their wings met Ash yelled,

"Dragon Breath!"

After taking the combined attacks Altaria was struggling.

"Altaria, aerial ace!" Then Altaria rocketed towards Salamance.

"Dragon Tail to deflect it."

Like Ash said, the glowing tail swatted away Altaria and knocked it out cold.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Salamance wins. Send out your next pokemon."

"Altaria return. Hydreigon battle time!" Lance said as his 3-headed dragon appeared.

"Dragon Pulse!" they said together again.

After the smoke cleared Hydreigon struck Salamance with a tri-attack.

"Hydreigon, hyper beam!"

"Salamance, flamethrower!"

Try as he might, Salamance's fire attack couldn't hold off the orange beam, witch lead to Salamance being struck.

"Salamance, please get up and use your Hyper Beam!"

Salamance, striving to help its master, used the most power Hyper Beam it could, it hit Hydreigon but Salamance couldn't hold on any longer and fainted.

"Salamance is unable- What's this?" The referee started but was interrupted by Salamance getting to his feet, refusing to fail his master after what he had done for him.

FLASHBACK

_Ash, Pikachu and Aipom were flying on Charizard when they heard an explosion, followed by seeing a Salamance fall from the sky, and a Reshiram and Zekrom diving down on it._

"_Charizard, Dragon's Shield on Salamence!" Ash called, as his fire dragon obeyed._

_Charizard formed a blue ball and shot it at Salamence. Instead of causing damage it shielded Salamence from a fusion bolt and fusion flare. _

"_Reshiram and Zekrom, why are you hurting Salamence?" Ash asked jumping off Charizard and tending to Salamence._

"_Chosen, this Pokemon has invaded our space." Zekrom said_

"_Yes, and refused to leave. We had no choice." Reshiram added._

"_Salamance is this true?" Ash said after finishing healing the Salamence. _

"_Yes but I had no choice, my mate left me because I was weak. So I went on a journey to be stronger so I wanted to travel and be stronger, to prove her wrong. I did try and reason but after that last thunder, I just lost it and fell." Salamence explained._

"_Ok, well everything's ok now. These 2 won't bother you anymore right?" Ash asked the black and white pokemon, who were a little on edge, seeing the glares Charizard was sending them. _

_They nodded in agreement and flew off. _

"_Hey Salamance, that's what happened to me. My friends and family left me and befriended someone stronger because they said I was weak. Look's like we have something in common." Ash told him._

"_Yes, I suppose you and I are alike." Salamence said with a chuckle._

"_So Salamence, do you want to get stronger together? That way both of us can prove someone wrong." Ash said to Salamence while holding a pokeball._

_And the rest was history._

FLASHBACK END

"Salamence stop, its ok it you can't fight. I don't want you to get hurt." Ash said with Pikachu and Aipom nodding.

As an answer, Salamence flew to the skies and attacked with a dragon rush, and a last ditch effort, a giga impact.

The combined force was enough to beat Hydreigon, but Salamence fainted for real this time.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue. Send out your next pokemon."

"Dragonite, battle time." Lance said calling out his best and strongest Pokemon.

"Pikachu, wanna try again?" After giving a nod Pikachu jumped onto the field.

"Dragonite, hurricane!" With a flap of its little wings a strong windstorm came up and at

Pikachu.

"Ride it into a Volttackle." Then Pikachu jumped into the winds and after picking up speed he flung himself at Dragonite, covered in the golden glow.

"Dragonite, dodge it!"

Dragonite swiftly moved out of the way only for Pikachu to attack again.

"Thunder!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

The elements of electric and dragon collided and exploded.

"Take advantage and use wing attack!"

Then Dragonite's glowing wing slammed into Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu, use ThunderBolt!"

"Don't let it attack! Use Slam!"

Before Pikachu could gather energy, Dragonite slammed its tail into him and send him into the ground, beaten.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Dragonite wins send out your next pokemon!"

After putting Pikachu by his feet, he silently cursed that the only other elite member he had on him was Charizard, and he couldn't take down Dragonite alone, he was still a little hurt from training with Sceptile.

"Meganium, lend me your aura!"

Then Ash's over affectionate grass starter came out. Before she could tackle Ash he said,

"Meganium, champion battle, focus."

Meganium's eyes narrowed and she took a battle stance, ready to help.

"Dragonite, ice beam!"

"Meganium, block with razor leaf!"

The sharp leaves in front of the grass pokemon blocked the beam of ice from Dragonite.

"Solar Beam!"

"Ice beam on the floor!"

Right as she gathered enough light and was ready to shoot Dragonite, she slipped on the ice and misfired the solar attack and lied on the floor, struggling to get up.

"Dragonite, fire blast!"

The star-shaped fire attack hit Meganium right after she got up. After the smoke was gone everybody could clearly see an unconscious Meganium.

"Meganium is unable to battle, Dragonite wins again! Send out your next pokemon!" The ref told the people.

Ash recalled Meganium and wondered if he should finish Dragonite with Charizard of weaken it more. Ash then made his decision. The big guy would like revenge anyway.

"Charizard, lend me your aura!"

And with a roar even stronger and louder than before, the fire dragon materialized on the field.

As the roar stopped, Dragonite decided to try and roar, but after Charizard's it might as well of been a squeaky toy.

"Dragonite, fire blast!"

"Take it and use Fire Bullet."

Charizard rushed into the fire, used it to surround himself in and sped at Dragonite.

"Ice beam to stop it!"

"Stop the fire, and take the ice with slash!"

The fire stopped and what was left was a Charizard with glowing claws.

The ice energy was transferred into Charizard's claws when they made contact and the ice beam fell apart and slash became an ice type move.

"Dragonite, move out of the way!"

Before Dragonite could move Charizard struck its icy claws into it.

"Charizard don't give it a chance, use dragon tail!"

"Use your dragon tail!"

The glowing tail collided and Charizard's pushed Dragonite's back after a long struggle.

"Dragonite, Draco meteor!"

"Charizard, Dragon's shield!"

As the colorful meteors fell from the sky, most of them missed Charizard's blue ball and the ones that didn't just bounced off.

Just as the meteors stopped, the last one bounced off Charizard's shield and headed towards Dragonite.

When the smoke from that cleared, both Charizard and Dragonite were standing, Charizard was ready to fire his dragon rage in case Dragonite attacked again. After an intense, five minute stare down Dragonite fell.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Charizard wins, Ash from Kanto wins the match!" The audience broke into cheers as Charizard took Ash and Pikachu to the skies for victory laps, before landing again and letting Ash put him back in his ball.

After getting smothered in everybody except Paul, who just shook his hand, they went to the lake in the forest where their elite Pokemon refuse to leave until they were stronger.

After a long day off training with Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr and Garchomp and apparently Aipom who wanted to work with them, everyone went back to the pokemon center to go to sleep but not before looking at the match ups for tomorrows semi-final match.

Ash and Paul looked at each other, smirked and said

"See you in the finals."

With that everybody went to their rooms and went to sleep excited about the battles tomorrow.

_ASH VS. ALDER PAUL VS. CYNTHIA_

**OK SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? MAYBE ASH SEEMS A TAD OVERPOWERED BUT OH WELL.**

**I HAD TO DO SOMETHING THAT MAKES HIM LOOK AS STRONG AS PAUL BECAUSE PAUL AND ASH BOTH SAILED THROUGH THE TOURNAMENT, ASH SWITCHED HIS POKEMON AFTER THEY WON ONCE, PAUL DIDN'T.**

**ANYWAY, BY THE TIME MOST OF YOU READ THIS, ILL ALREADY BE WRITING THE BATTLES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IN DETAIL ABOUT PAUL AND CYNTHIA'S MATCH TOO? **

**TEAM OMNI AND SHADOWS WILL COME BACK, WEATHER AFTER PAUL OR ASH'S I DON'T KNOW BUT I DO KNOW THEY'LL BE BACK.**

**AS MOST OF YOU GUESSED THIS STORY IS WRAPPING UP QUITE FAST. MAYBE UPDATING ABOUT TWICE A DAY WAS A LOT, BUT IM BEGINNING TO THINK OF AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,**

**ASH AND PIKACHU GO THROUGH UNOVA, NOT WITH IRIS, NOT WITH HILDA (ALTHOUGH I DO LOVE THAT PAIRING) BUT WITH GEORGIA INSTEAD. **

**OUTSIDE OF ASH/CYNTHIA, ASH/ANABEL AND ASH/HILDA, I LIKE THE ASH/GEORGIA AND ASH/URSULA PAIRING. DON'T KNOW WHY.**

**SO THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE FEW STORIES I HAVE THAT ASH WONT BE OFF ON HIS OWN BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE HIS FRIENDS IN THE SHOW KIND OF HOLD HIM BACK SO IN MANY OF THE STORIES I WRITE, ASH WILL BE BETRAYED AND MOST LIKELY WITH JESSIE, JAMES AND MEOWTH, I ALWAYS LOVED THOSE 3. **


	10. Chapter 10

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 10

Ash's group was just sitting around the lake in the forest waiting for Paul's battle against Cynthia to start. Since it was now only 15 minutes away, they decided to start walking. Until,

"Air cutter!" Then a Crobat and Golbat shot an 'x' shaped air attack at them.

"Aipom, mimic them!" Then Aipom shot the same thing and they collided, cancelling each other out.

"Ash, its team Omni!" Sarah said pointing to the people behind the poison pokemon.

"We don't have time for this. You guys get to Paul's battle, ill handle this." Ash told them as Pikachu and Aipom launched twin thunderbolts.

"But Ash-" Cynthia started,

"No buts, if Paul isn't at that battle he's disqualified and besides its only 2 people, ill be fine. Just go!"

Then everyone but Ash made their way to the stadium as Ash fought off the team Omni people.

"Crobat poison fang!" "Golbat wing attack!" Crobat's teeth then turned a toxic purple color and rushed Pikachu while Golbat's wings glowed and it charged Aipom.

"Pikachu, take it with Iron Tail and Aipom use Focus Punch!"

Pikachu's tail became white, until it took the Poison Fang and became purple, then slammed into Crobat, taking it out. Aipom's fist was white, he jumped over Golbat and struck it, sending it crashing into the floor, out also.

"And that's all she wrote." Ash said with Pikachu and Aipom getting back on his shoulders.

"Not quite Ketchum." Said one of the grunts. Ash was about to ask what he meant but about 10 other grunts fell from the trees.

"Ah shit. Looks like this will take longer than I thought. Salamence, Gardevoir and Torterra, lend me your aura." Ash said as his blue dragon, green humanoid and huge turtle pokemon appeared.

"Dragon Rage, Psybeam and Razor Leaf! Looks like ill miss Paul's battle." Ash called to his pokemon and said the last part to himself.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Electivire is the winner! Send out your next Pokemon!"

"2 down 4 to go." Paul said to himself as he remembered Drapion beating Spiritomb.

"Gastrodon, battle dance!" Cynthia said calling out her 3rd pokemon that was a mud slug.

"Muddy Water!"

"Break it with thunder!"

While the wave of brown water didn't completely go away, the thunder cut the damage in half.

"Gastrodon, hydro pump and Mud Shot!"

"Electivire, brick break!"

Electivire's glowing hand broke the torrent of water, but Electivire was slammed with the ground type attack right in the chest.

"Finish it with a mud bomb!"

Then a huge brown bubble was thrown at Electivire, effectively taking it out.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Gastrodon wins! Send out your next pokemon!" The ref said,

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!" Paul said as he called his brown bear pokemon out.

Even with the battle going on Paul and Cynthia couldn't help but look into the stands where the guys were sitting. They were both asking the same thing,

'Where is Ash?'

Meanwhile Ash was fighting against what were now 15 members.

"Salamence fly with Gardevoir and use a double hyper beam on Magmar & Electabuzz, Torterra, use stone edge on the Froslass!"

Salamence took to the skies with Gardevoir as a passenger, narrowly dodging a thunderbolt/flamethrower combination. The 2 of them charged and fired their hyper beams and they hit directly into the chests of the electric and fire type. Torterra then shot sharp stones at the ice/ghost duel type and knocked it out completely.

"Ok now there's only 12 more to go. Oh Boy. Dragon Pulse, Psychic to power it up and Torterra do a crunch on anything that gets close enough."

"And that's 2 in a row to Ursaring. First Gastrodon, then drawing with Lucario, so that makes it 4 to 3 and im in the lead. Not bad." Paul said to himself as he called back Ursaring.

"Togekiss, battle dance!" Cynthia called as she flung another Pokeball.

"Honchcrow, stand by for battle!" Paul said as his dark type bird appeared.

"Air slash!" Cynthia called,

"Air cutter!" Paul countered,

The blue sphere and blue 'x' met and exploded.

"Brave Bird!" Cynthia said,

"Sky Attack!" Paul ordered.

Again the birds met in the middle and collided repeatedly.

"Aura Sphere!" Cynthia told her flying type.

"Dark Pulse!" Paul commanded.

Again the attacks met and were even. But after the collision ended, both birds fell to the floor.

"Both Togekiss and Honchcrow are unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon!" the ref told everyone.

Cynthia sent out her 6th pokemon Garchomp while Paul sent out his 5th, Magmortar. Still they both looked into the stands and found 1 person missing. Ash.

Back in the forest, Ash was down to fighting 7 people.

"Salamence dragon tail, Gardevoir magical leaf and Torterra stone edge!"

Salamence's dragon tail hit away a Psybeam from Grumpig and knocked it out.

Gardevoir's magical leaf stopped a pin missile from Jolteon, only for Jolteon to be taken down from a psychic.

Torterra's stone edge broke through a protect from Rhyperior to leave Rhyperior open to a leaf storm.

"Ok, only 4 to go. Salamence, Draco Meteor! Gardevoir protect you and Torterra!"

Salamence's Draco Meteor succeeded in taking out the remaining 4-pokemon witch were a Mamoswine, Metagross, Pidgeotto and Chansey.

"Great job you 3, return and ill get you some rest." Ash said pulling the dragon, psychic and grass types into their Pokeballs.

"Maybe if we hurry, we can catch some of Paul's match." Ash said to Pikachu and Aipom who smiled.

Ash arrived in the stands right next to his friends in time for the end of the final battle. Everyone in his group saw him come in and smiled; even Paul was a little relieved that he was okay.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Garchomp took off at Torterra surrounded in blue dragon like energy.

"Torterra, wait for it. Closer. Little More. NOW! Giga Drain!" As Garchomp closed in Torterra let green vines from his shell wrap around Garchomp and drain her energy, although he took some damage from the dragon rush.

As Torterra let Garchomp go it fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Torterra wins and the victor is Paul from Sinnoh!" The ref yelled.

The crowd burst into applause as Cynthia and Paul walked over to Ash and his friends.

Before anybody could ask Ash what happened and what took him so long, Cynthia practically threw herself at him, taking him into a big hug and said,

"What the hell happened? What took you so long?" as she finally let go he told them,

"There was more than I thought. After I beat those 2, like 20 dropped from the trees, still nothing I couldn't handle."

They all sighed in relief that everything was ok and went back to the lake.

"I have a surprise for you all. Your Nano-Dexes from the Professor got here today." Ash said giving them out.

Jessie and James' had a white band with a red screen.

Domino's had a yellow band and a black screen.

Sarah's had a purple band and a clear screen.

Cynthia's had a black band and a yellow screen.

After they said their thanks, they began to train.

Ash and Paul were in a practice battle right now.

"Honchcrow, sky attack!"

"Swellow, aerial ace!"

Then Ash and Paul's flying types met in the middle of the sky, crashed into each other, and swung back around to fly above their trainers.

"Honchcrow night slash!"

"Swellow wing attack!"

Honchcrow's wing glowed black and Swellow's glowed white and their glowing wings met in the middle again, this time Honchcrow was overpowered and pushed back.

"Come back with Drill Peck!"

Honchcrow then slammed into Swellow with its glowing beak before Swellow could move.

"Drill Peck again!"

"Peck attack!"

With Honchcrow pecking Swellow and Swellow pecking Honchcrow they both ended up falling out of the sky, fainted.

"Another draw?" Ash asked,

"I know right, first Magmortar and Infernape, then Absol and Tauros now Honchcrow and Swellow?" Paul asked, telling Honchcrow to take a break.

"We're just too good." Ash said with a laugh.

"Ok now what its still about 2 hours until your match?" Cynthia asked from his side.

"Want to watch fire works?" Ash said surprising most of them.

"How?" Joey asked him.

"Pikachu, firework attack!"

Pikachu shot lightening up into the sky, not yellow, but red. Then when it got high enough it exploded like a real firework.

Seeing their amazement, they sat there watching fireworks for the next hour and a half.

After seeing that it was a half hour to battle time, they went to the stadium.

"This is a full battle between Alder from Unova and Ash from Kanto! Begin!" The ref yelled loudly.

"Acceglor, I need you!"

"Infernape, lend me your aura!"

Then the bug and fire types stared each other down, waiting for a command.

"Infernape Mach Punch!"

With a glowing fist Infernape charged and struck the bug pokemon.

"Now acrobatics!"

"Me First!"

Then before Infernape could disappear and attack, Acceglor did it first and hit Infernape.

"Now Acceglor focus blast!" Then the circular attack rocketed at the fire monkey.

"Infernape send it back with iron tail!" With his glowing tail Infernape send the fighting orb back into the champion's bug pokemon.

"Acceglor bug buzz!"

"Attack first with flamethrower!"

Flamethrower struck the bug type before the bug buzz could reach the fire/fighting type and knocked Acceglor out of the fight.

"Acceglor is unable to battle, Infernape wins. Send out your next pokemon!" announced the ref.

"Volcarona, I need you!" Alder said calling out his duel fire pokemon.

"Infernape, flamethrower!"

"You too!"

The torrent of flames met in the middle of the field and exploded.

"Flare Blitz!" "Bug Buzz!"

After the smoke cleared again, Infernape was down. Ash recalled his pokemon with words of praise.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Volcarona wins! Send out your next pokemon!" Yelled the ref.

"Gigilith, lend me your aura!" Ash yelled calling out his rock type.

"Bug Buzz again!"

"Not so fast, Gigilith stone edge!"

The stones tore through the bug attack and banged Volcarona.

"Flamethrower!"

"Bulldoze!"

While the flames did hit the rock type, he did little more than wince in pain, before charging the fire/bug pokemon.

"Volcarona is unable to battle, Gigilith wins! Send out your next Pokemon!"

"Escavilier, I need your assistance!"

"Stone edge!"

"Twineedle!"

The Twineedle mad quick word for the rocks before repeatedly hitting Gigilith until Alder said,

"Metal Claw!"

Its glowing lances attacked the rock type with a super effective hit, making Gigilith faint.

"Gigilith is unable to battle, Escavilier wins! Send out your next pokemon!" the ref said.

"Return Gigilith, you were great. Houndoom lend me your aura!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Crunch and then fire fang!"

The metal claw was stopped by the crunch and Escavilier took damage from the crunch then the fire fang on top.

"Throw it up and use dark pulse!"

Houndoom threw Escavilier into the air and narrowly missed with a dark type attack.

"Take down!"

"Finish it with over heat!"

The white-hot burst of flame made contact with Alder's pokemon, who couldn't get back up.

"Escavilier is unable to battle, Houndoom wins! Send out your next pokemon!"

"Druddigon, I need you!"

"Houndoom return. Thank you. Staraptor, lend me your aura!"

The dragon and bird stared each other down and sizing each other up.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Heat Wave!"

Staraptor's fire attack pushed the dragon attack back and Druddigon took damage from both attacks.

"Druddigon, dragon claw!"

"Close Combat!"

They met in the middle with Druddigon and its glowing claw and Staraptor and its strong wings. After slashing each other multiple times, they flew away.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Twister!"

Staraptor's twister broke the dragon rage and hit Druddigon. Taking the twister was too much for it.

"Druddigon is unable to battle, Staraptor wins! Send out your next pokemon!" The ref yelled again.

"Vanilluxe, I need you!"

"Staraptor, heat wave!"

"Vanilluxe icy wind!"

The ice attack managed to hold off the fire attack for a while until Staraptor threw in an ominous wind and hit the ice type with that.

"Ice beam!"

"Dodge it!"

But it was too late for Staraptor as he was hit with the super effective attack.

"Finish it with an icy wind!"

"Staraptor get away!"

But again Staraptor was too slow and was hit by the ice attack. This time he didn't get up.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Vanilluxe wins! Send out your next pokemon!" the ref said as he spoke up again.

"Thanks Staraptor, return. Houndoom, lend me your aura again!" Ash said calling his firedog back out.

"Vanilluxe blizzard!"

"Fire Blast!"

The fire attack easily broke through the ice attack and struck Vanilluxe. Alder the ordered,

"Sheer Cold!"

"Overheat!"

What surprised everyone is that Overheat didn't lose power. After each pokemon was hit with the other attack, neither got back up.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. Send out your last pokemon!"

"Bouffalant I need you!" Alder said calling out his Tauros rip-off.

"Tauros, lend me your aura!" Ash said calling forth his original.

"Bouffalant, head charge!"

"Tauros, take down!"

Bouffanant's Afro glowed and it charged the also charging Tauros.

What surprised everyone was the attacks were even.

"Hyper Beam!" Alder yelled,

"Ice Beam!" Ash called,

The orange and blue attacks met and through the smoke as called,

"Take down!"

Tauros rammed Bouffalant and Alder called,

"Megahorn!"

Tauros took the Megahorn, he was damaged but not out.

"Bouffalant, head charge!"

"Tauros, take down again!"

As they met in the middle again, this time Tauros was winning. Ash saw this and took his chance,

"Hyper Beam!"

And with that Tauros shot Bouffalant with an orange energy beam, slamming it into the stadium wall, out cold.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle, Tauros wins! The victor is Ash from Kanto!" The ref shouted.

"Great job Tauros." Ash said petting the bull.

"_Thanks, it was tough but no rip off from 5__th__ gen was gonna take down the original, thank you very much."_ Tauros said back.

Ash laughed, recalled him and healed his pokemon on his Nano-Dex and going outside with his friends.

After getting congratulations from his friends and a kiss from Cynthia, they went back to the lake.

"Lucario, come out." Ash said as they arrived at the lake and everyone got to their spots.

"_Yes, master?"_ Lucario said, looking around for an opponent.

Ash chuckled before speaking,

"Just thought you'd like to relax. Also warn me if you sense any aura's approaching."

Lucario nodded and sat down next to Ash and started meditating. Not too long after that, Lucario picked something up.

"_Master I sense auras."_ Lucario told Ash,

"How many?" He asked,

"_10, they should be here soon." _Lucario responded.

"10?" Lucario nodded. "They're coming." Everybody tensed up and waited, sure enough they noticed them coming and then the traitors ducked into the bushed, not wanting to be seen.

"Torterra, earthquake." Paul said to his turtle that was over by the water.

After the ground stopped shaking, the traitors got up and Iris yelled,

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Paul growled,

"Us? You were the ones spying on us!" He yelled,

"Serperior, crush them!" Trip yelled calling out Serperior again.

"Don't you ever learn? You can't win! With team Omni hiding in the trees or without, so show yourselves." Ash said as 4 Omni Members fell to the ground.

"Magmortar, stand by!" Paul yelled,

"Flame, fight for me!" Joey called,

"Oh Charizard, the traitors are here!" Ash shouted into the woods.

After Ash was done screaming for Charizard, a roar so loud that it could be mistaken for a thunderstorm was heard, followed by a burst of white fire hitting Serperior, knocking it out.

"Good boy. Care to go again?" Ash said as he petted Charizard and questioned his ex-friends.

"Crobat!" "Starmie!" "Beautifly!" "Butterfree!" "Mamoswine!" "Blastoise!" "Haxorus!" "Semisage!" "Sceptile!" "Conkledurr!" called Brock, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Gary, Iris, Cilan, Max and Trip.

"Too easy." Ash and Paul said.

"Charizard/Magmar Fire Blast!"

After the fire star hit everybody's pokemon, they all struggled to their feel eventually.

"Finish them with overheat Charizard/Magmar!" They said together again.

After the 2 white fire beams hit, there was nothing getting back up. They looked over to see Emboar beat a Metang that was with a Team Omni member.

They also saw Pikachu and Aipom make quick word of a Noctowl, Fearow and Haunter.

After the Omni members retreated and the traitors left, it was just Ash's group sitting around by the lake watching Videos on Ash and Paul's Nano-Dexes.

"_Master, I sense trouble. Shadows. A lot of them, they also have some humans cornered. Should we go help?" _Lucario asked.

"Guys let's go Lucario found shadows. Charizard, Sceptile, Garchomp, Feraligatr return. Ill need you for this. I think there's something not right." Ash said tothem.

Everyone nodded and split into their groups, and found their way to the shadows. Where they all knew all too well that that's where the final showdown was.

As they approached they were stunned. There were so many shadows they couldn't count them all.

"Lets get to work, Flame heat crash!" Joey said calling to Emboar as he came out.

"Guess he's right, Drapion cross poison!" Paul said unleashing Drapion from its ball.

"No, something's not right. Where's Omni? You guys and the others stay here with the shadows ill find Omni. I always do. Charizard lets fly." Ash told them as he climbed on Charizard with his yellow and purple pokemon on their respective shoulders.

Cynthia and the others got there just in time to watch Ash fly off into the distance.

"Where's he going?" Cynthia asked Paul, who responded after Drapion used iron tail.

"Don't know. He said something wasn't right here because Omni wasn't here, he said he was going to find them. Help?" Paul asked before ordering a sludge bomb from Drapion.

"Garchomp dragon pulse!" Cynthia nodded, letting her dragon loose on the shadows.

Meanwhile, Ash found Omni was now in the fight of his life against Omni Leader Zero and

**OH CLIFFHANGER. EXCITING BUT YOU PROBABLY WONT HAVE TO WAIT TOO LONG TO FIND THE ANSWER, AND YES THIS 'AND' IS THE SAME PERSON ZERO WAS TALKING TO WHEN THE TRIO LISTENED TO HIM.**

**OK I DON'T KNOW WHEN ASH WILL FIGHT PAUL IN THE FINALS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE FOLLOWING DEPENDING ON WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT ONE, AND YES NOW IM JUST MAKING MOST OF THIS UP AS I GO ALONG, I PLANNED OUT THE FIRST 5 OR 6 CHAPTERS BEFORE HAND BUT THEN I SAID 'WHATS THE WORST THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?' SO I KINDA JUST WENT OUT ON A LIMB.**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IM THINKING OF IDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES. I THINK MY NEXT ONE WILL EITHER BE WHERE HE GOES TO UNOVA AND TRAVELS WITH GEORGIA AND IT BECOMES AN ASH/GEORGIA STORY OR ANOTHER STORY WHERE ASH IS ON HIS OWN. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? WITCH SHOULD COME FIRST?**

**NO MATTER WITCH ONE COMES FIRST, JESSIE AND JAMES WILL APPEAR A LOT AND AS MUCH AS I CAN MAKE THEM. ASIDE FROM ASH AND PIKACHU, THE ROCKET TRIO IS MY FAVORITE. **

**ANYWAY MAKE SURE TO LEAVE REVIEWS, WEATHER GOOD OR BAD DOESN'T MATTER JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	11. Chapter 11

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 11

After Ash flew away on Charizard from his friends who were fighting Shadows, he didn't fly very long before he found himself in the final confrontation with Team Omni. Their leader Zero ambushed him with the help of his right hand man.

This man was arguably Ash's strongest opponent. After Ash went on his own he ran into this man again. Ash faced this man before and lost 6-2. But the second time Ash won 6-0. This man was none other than,

"Tobias." Ash said in awe, looking at Zero flying on his Magnezone and Tobias on his Latios.

"Yes young one, now you shall face the real wrath of Team Omni! This should teach you not to meddle in other peoples business, Magnezone, thunderbolt!" Zero shouted,

"Pikachu, absorb it!" Ash called as Pikachu absorbed the attack perfectly and landed back on Charizard.

"Team Omni, people like you make me sick. You made this team for 1 reason and 1 reason only, to get rid of me. You were also the ones who released the shadows on the world again didn't you!" Ash yelled at Zero.

"My, my aren't you the smart one. Did your friends help you? Well I can guarantee they wont be any help any more. My shadows are probably overwhelming them right now, and soon-" Zero was interrupted by Ash,

"Charizard flamethrower!" Charizard send more white flames at the steel type who was knocked out of the sky.

"Latios, luster purge!" Tobias ordered as Latios shot a purple beam at Ash,

"Aipom mimic!" Another purple beam was fired but from Aipom this time.

The purple attacks collided and exploded.

"Get him!" Zero shouted from the floor.

"Charizard, land." With that Charizard descended until he hit the floor and Ash got off.

When they landed, they were surrounded in grunts who had pokemon out, ready to attack.

"Sceptile, Feraligatr, Garchomp, Lucario attack!" Ash said letting his elites out.

"This is going to take a while."

"Sceptile energy ball! Feraligatr water pulse! Garchomp dragon pulse! Lucario aura sphere! Charizard air slash! Aipom swift! Pikachu electro ball!" Ash ordered in rapid succession.

He had been fighting hard for just under an hour, and he had taken out all but Zero and Tobias.

Right now Zero was preaching to Ash about 'not interfering' 'you can't win' and 'your friends will lose to my shadows' while most Ash's pokemon were fighting against Tobias' legendries'. It was extremely hard but after a half hour, it got easier.

Sceptile launched an energy ball that hit Darkrai, but Darkrai hit Sceptile with ice beam, but it was all over for Darkrai when Sceptile used a Leaf Storm/Frenzy Plant combo.

Feraligatr's water pulse drew even with Tobias' Lugia's hyper beam. Lugia managed to hit Feraligatr with an Aeroblast and Hyper beam, but despite being tired, Feraligatr hit Lugia with a Hydro Pump and then a Hydro Cannon and Lugia was down.

Charizard was taking on Tobias' Ho-Oh in the skies. Air Slash narrowly missed, but Charizard's thunder punch made contact. Ho-Oh used sacred fire, but Charizard's Dragon's Shield blocked it. The dragon rage that came after took Ho-Oh out.

Garchomp was meeting Latios' giga impacts with his own. As Latios stopped to recharge twice a dragon rage and dragon pulse hit him. He countered by striking Garchomp with a Luster Purge and an avoided hyper beam, before being beaten by a dragon rush.

Lucario was fighting against Zero's Gallade.

Gallade used leaf blade with 1 arm and psycho cut on the other. Lucario avoided the psychic attack, but took the leaf blade. He struck back with an ice and fire punch in either hand. After knocking Gallade back, Gallade's brick break and Lucario's force palm collided, even. Until Lucario used copycat and hit Gallade with brick break using his other hand, taking Gallade out.

Pikachu was taking on Zero's Reuniculus and Gardevoir.

Pikachu's thunderbolt broke through a Psybeam from Gardevoir and hit her. Reuniculus used Psyshock on Pikachu but Pikachu swatted most of the glowing orbs away with Iron Tail, before hitting Reuniculus with it and doing a quick attack at Gardevoir. Before either could counter, Pikachu shot a Thunder at them both, rendering them useless.

Aipom was fighting Zero's Magnezone.

After dodging 4 thunder's Aipom hit with a super effective Focus Punch, and Magnezone hit with magnet bomb. It wasn't over though, because After using swift, she used iron tail to take Magnezone down.

With all Zero's and Tobias' pokemon down, and his own ready to collapse, he messaged Officer Jenny. He was going to return his pokemon, until,

"Foolish child. This is merely the beginning." Said a familiar voice.

Ash turned around and saw 5 horrible people.

Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus and Ghetis. All standing there, glaring at Ash.

"I thought you were in prison!" Ash yelled, buying time until Jenny arrived.

"Who did you think found Team Omni, boy? We knew everything that was happening, anywhere anytime anyplace. There is no way you win here. Your pokemon are all exhausted and too weak to face ours." Ghetis told him.

Ash looked at his pokemon, he was right they were ready to fall over.

Charizard and Garchomp were leaning back to back against each other, Sceptile was wobbling trying to stand straight, Feraligatr was leaning forward with hands on his knees catching his breath and Lucario was limping over to Ash. Pikachu and Aipom were ready to fall off his shoulders.

"You know everything?" They nodded. "Anywhere?" They nodded. "Anytime?" They nodded. "Anyplace?" They nodded.

"Do you know what im going to do now?" They nodded. "What?"

"Surrender." They spoke together.

"Wrong." Their eyes widened. "Seismetoad, muddy water!" From a pokeball emerged a large blue frog-like Pokemon, who made a wave of dirty water knock the 5 down.

"Now ice beam!" Seismetoad shot an icy beam that froze the 5 in place. Ash recalled Seismetoad for doing a great job.

"Mewtwo, barrier!" Ash yelled as a pink box encased The 5 criminal heads along with Zero and Tobias.

Everybody turned their heads to see the cat-like pokemon come from the trees.

"He was there the entire time. I told him not to fight because I had a feeling something like this would happen. Now I believe officer jenny should be here right, about, now." Ash said counting down on his fingers, laughing at the looks on their faces.

Officer Jenny pulled up in a police van, while Mewtwo lifted the barrier and placed in into the van, using his powers.

Jenny drove them away to prison with them all yelling in the back to Ash 'ill get you!'

Ash returned his Pokemon for a well-deserved break; they were going to need it to fight Paul tomorrow in the finals. Ash had Mewtwo take him back to where he left his friends, and he results were exactly as he expected.

They were all sitting down, panting with their pokemon taking big breaths and all the shadows were gone.

"Guys what do you say we head back to the lake?" Ash said as they nodded and went to their spot.

It wasn't quiet for very long because Cynthia yelled,

"Where did you go? What happened? Did you find them? Are you ok?" Everyone sweat dropped but Ash answered anyway.

"Well you see," Ash started, and told them everything, the fight, the speech, the Tobias, the Mewtwo, and the imprisonment of Giovanni and the others with Zero and Tobias. "And that's how it all went down." Ash finished and looked around at their shocked faces.

"Does that mean Tobias is the one we saw Zero talking to boss?" James asked,

"Probably, I don't know who else it could be." Ash responded.

"Well let's just hope he's history." Jessie said.

"Well no matter what he won't get the best of me." Ash said to her.

"Dats right not even in the middle of da sea." Meowth told them.

They stayed in the clearing by the lake for a while, as Ash let out his pokemon that fought today for some downtime.

"Well Ash, tomorrow is the finals, you ready to lose?" Paul said to Ash who smirked.

"Not on your life Paul." Ash told him.

"Well let's see you put your money where your mouth is. Full battle?" Paul asked

"You're on. Just don't use the ones we'll use tomorrow." Ash responded. Paul nodded and they went to a field.

"Aggron, stand by for battle!" Paul said calling out his steel type.

"Tyranitar, lend me your aura!" Ash said calling out his rock type.

"Figured he could use some revenge." Ash told Paul.

"We'll see. Aggron double edge!"

"Meet it with Take Down!"

The 2 large pokemon met in the middle, both struggling to overpower the other, but neither caved. Eventually they broke apart and slid back in front of their trainers.

"Aggron iron head!"

After becoming surrounded in white aura, Aggron charged Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar bulldoze!"

Tyranitar stomped on the ground, then charged Aggron.

Again they met in the middle and were forced back to their trainers.

"Iron Tail!" Paul yelled,

"Dragon Tail!" Ash ordered,

Their glowing tails swung at each other, but Aggron moved his down and Tyranitar moved his up, making both tail make contact with the others face.

They were flung back and landed on their sides, but got up anyway, waiting for their trainer's orders.

"Metal Claw!"

"Rock Smash!"

Aggron's glowing white hand made contact with Tyranitar's left cheek, at the same time, Tyranitar's glowing orange hand made contact with Aggron's right cheek.

They held that position for a while, trying to get the other to back off, but neither did. Neither would back away from the other.

"Giga Impact!" They said together.

Aggron and Tyranitar broke off their punches, jumped back to their trainers, and took off in a purple glow.

Again the attacks collided, and were even, both Ash and Paul saw this, so they changed attacks,

"Flamethrower!" Paul called,

"Ice Beam!" Ash countered,

Both purple glows faded, and they shot their respective attacks.

The flamethrower hit Tyranitar, but it shot its counter anyway, both attacks were being shot into their opponent and they were both taking damage but neither stopped.

"Aggron dragon pulse!"

"Tyranitar dark pulse!"

The orbs of dark and dragon passed over and under respectively before colliding with the other large pokemon. After taking the force from all those attacks, neither could take another one.

"Aggron/Tyranitar Return." They said before pulling both behemoths into their pokeballs with a word of thanks.

"Froslass, stand by for battle!" Paul said calling out his duel ice/ghost type.

"Glalie, lend me your aura!" Ash said sending out his single ice type.

"Froslass/Glalie Ice Beam!"

The light blue beams met in the middle and exploded on contact, Paul then said,

"Ominous Wind!" Froslass shot a purple wave at Glalie.

"Icy Wind!" Ash countered,

The blue and purple winds collided and exploded again, they were about to counter when.

"_Master, I sense auras. The same ones from before."_ Lucario told Ash.

"Hold on Paul, Lucario says _they_ are coming here." Ash told him.

"How many times do you have to beat them?" Paul asked and yelled.

"Apparently a lot, now lets get ready for em. How bout we just take em out with the teamwork of Aggron and Tyranitar?" Ash said as he chuckled, Paul just smirked.

"How many time do I have to beat you to get you to understand that im better than you?" Ash asked them as they came towards him.

"We don't want to fight Ketchum, we wanted to say that we're sorry." May said,

Ash opened his mouth to tell them he didn't care, but Jessie interrupted,

"Boss, they're ling." With James and Meowth nodding.

"How do you know?" Dawn asked them

Jessie didn't answer, but pulled out her fancy Nano-Dex, as a hologram showed up, of 10 shadowy figures standing outside the forest edge and you could tell the Trio was in a tree.

"_Start Video-Log." Jessie told her watch._

"_Recording now miss." The watch told her._

_They didn't hear the trio talk at all, but they heard plenty from the shadowy people._

"_Do you think apologizing is enough?" One asked, it sounded like a girl._

"_Come on, its him. We all know he loves and misses us." Another girl said,_

"_Right and when he accepts, we'll take him for a 'celebratory lunch' and then they'll trap him." A manly voice said,_

"_There's no way he doesn't miss us, hanging out with losers like them, how could he not?" Another guy said,_

_They all laughed and walked away, but you heard something that sounded like,_

'_So it's settled'_

Before the watch pulled the image back.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Joey asked them,

"We didn't know, you couldn't tell it was them in that video, but after this, we put it together." James said to him. Joey nodded and heard Ash talk,

"Thank you 3. As for you, I bet 'lunch' has Omni and Shadows all over it doesn't it?"

"What's Omni? We just had a guy named Phil ready to help." Brock responded.

"Boss, remember Zero told Tobias not to mention being Omni to them." Jessie reminded him.

Everybody nodded until something clicked in Ash and Paul's brains.

"Phil?" They said together.

They nodded and Ash and Paul's glare deepened.

"You think it's the same guy Boss?" James asked Ash.

"Cant be a coincidence that a different Phil is going to set me and Ash up." Paul told him.

"Before I tell you what happened between us and Phil answer me a question." Ash told the traitors. They nodded.

"Did Tobias try and get you to go anywhere today?" They nodded again.

"Damnit I knew it! They would have been at the ambush too, why didn't you go?" Ash said but he whispered the middle part to Paul.

"We couldn't, we were healing our pokemon after you obliterated them. What's it to you?" Misty angrily asked.

"Because he was part of an evil organization that was plotting to kill me." Ash said coldly.

"What happened between you and Phil?" Cynthia asked,

"He was a pokemon poacher and one day he stole Aipom and Paul's Froslass. We found his base, and found several other pokemon. That's how I got my Gardevoir as a Kirlia and how Paul got his Absol. We freed them and they wanted to come with us. Phil was arrested and put in jail, but I guess he got out." Ash said seriously.

"We didn't know that, we just wanted someone to beat you!" Iris yelled strongly.

"Well you wouldn't want to beat him so bad if you didn't throw him away!" Jessie and James told them.

"Well he was weak!" Gary sneered.

"Well so are you, so ill give you all a favor. Give up. You all suck." Ash said coldly.

"Blastoise, hydro pump!" Gary yelled tossing a pokeball.

"Seismetoad, show them a real hydro pump!" Ash yelled back letting Seismetoad out.

The water attacks collided, but Seismetoad's was bigger and pushed Blastoise's back, sending it flying into a tree.

"Return." Gary said coldly, recalling his water turtle.

"Seismetoad, return. Thank you." Ash said returning his water frog.

"Look, I don't want to fight you losers, we have a finals match tomorrow. Guess you wouldn't know what that's like would you guys?" Paul mocked them.

Ash's group laughed while Trip's glared.

"You and Ketchum aren't that good. You couldn't beat me and Gary in a double battle." Drew mocked.

"You're on." Ash and Paul said.

After finding a battlefield, Jessie became judge.

"This is double battle is Gary and Drew vs. Ash and Paul. Begin!" Jessie shouted.

"Kangaskhan, I choose you!" Gary yelled, letting his kangaroo thingy out.

"Ursaring lets go!" Drew said, revealing large bear, but not as large as Paul's.

"Aggron, stand by for battle!" Paul said calling out his steel monster.

"Tyranitar, lend me your aura!" Ash called, letting his rock monster loose.

Aggron and Tyranitar immediately looked at each other and smirked, knowing anyone who went up against them 1 on 1 was as tough match, but against them both together, they were as good as beaten.

"Kangaskhan, mega punch!" Gary called,

"Ursaring, hammer arm!" Drew added.

Both pokemon charged with glowing hand/arm but Ash and Paul smirked.

"Aggron, metal claw!" Paul countered.

"Tyranitar, rock smash." Ash ordered.

Kangaskhan met Aggron with their glowing hands and Aggron easily sent Kangaskhan flying backward.

Ursaring's glowing arm met Tyranitar's orange hand and Tyranitar knocked Ursaring back.

"Kangaskhan, take down!" Gary called.

"Ursaring, aerial ace!" Drew ordered,

Both the traitors' pokemon charged Ash and Paul's.

"Iron Head." Paul told Aggron.

"Bulldoze." Ash commanded Tyranitar.

Aggron became surrounded in a white aura and charged Kangaskhan, while Tyranitar stomped the ground a few times and ran like a bat outta hell at Ursaring.

Aggron easily stopped take down from Kangaskhan, and sent it back.

Tyranitar also knocked Ursaring back with little effort.

"Kangaskhan/Ursaring Giga impact!" Gary and Drew yelled.

"Double Edge!" Paul commanded.

"Take Down!" Ash ordered.

The 2 purple bullets didn't stand a chance, and were easily stopped, after the glow faded, they were now in the arms of Aggron and Tyranitar, struggling to get out.

"Aggron, dragon pulse."

"Tyranitar, dark pulse."

The orbs of dragon and dark made contact with the 2 normal pokemon, taking them out of the fight, while the traitors awed at the 2 pokemon.

"That's impossible, nothing could stop that take down and double edge!" Max yelled.

"Except each other." Paul said,

Seeing their confusion Ash told them,

"Since Tyranitar joined me, Aggron has been his sparring partner, not only that but best friend too, they love battling against one another, but 99% of the time they tie." Ash said but he still had that icy look in his eye.

"Now that you have been proven wrong AGAIN, leave." Paul said to them.

As the traitors walked away muttering and cursing under their breaths, Ash sighed.

"God I miss our island." Ash muttered to The Trio, Domino and Sarah. They laughed and nodded.

"Ok its getting late, how about we go to bed?" Domino suggested. Everybody nodded

Joey, Domino, Paul, Sarah, The Trio and Wobbuffet all went back to the hotel, Cynthia was going to go to, but Ash grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a kiss.

Although surprised, she didn't take long to kiss back, while wrapping her arms around his chest. She couldn't help but moan as Ash licked her lips. They stayed like that for a while until Cynthia broke away, and after gaining her breath back she asked,

"What was that for? Not that im complaining though." She added with a smile.

"Just thought maybe you'd want to go to the park again." Ash told her while she leaned her head on him.

"_Ash, im going back to the hotel."_ Aipom said jumping off Ash and running after the others.

"_Guess ill goes too."_ Pikachu said also jumping down.

"Hey Pi, you know you don't have to right?" Ash asked him,

Pikachu just turned back to Ash nodded and ran away again.

"Looks like it's just us." Ash said to her. Cynthia smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the park.

As they got there, Cynthia pushed Ash down onto the floor, and lied beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, watching the stars together.

After a little while, Cynthia rolled over onto Ash, and devoured his lips. The only thing Ash could do to deepen the kiss was move his head up, because Cynthia was pinning him down with her arms and legs.

They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each others lips on their own, because every time someone would pull away, the other leaded in. Cynthia finally let go of Ash's arms and they immediately wrapped around her back, pulling her closer to him. He loved the feeling of her tongue kissing his. She couldn't hold back a moan as Ash rubbed her back.

They broke the kiss after what was forever to them. They smiled at each other, before going back to the hotel to go to sleep; it had been a long day.

**OK SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? YES I KNOW I DID KIND OF RUSH CHAPTER 10, BUT I WAS BUSY AND WANTED TO FINISH FOR YOU GUYS SINCE IT WAS ALREADY PARTLY FINISHED.**

**OK SO RIGHT NOW IM LEANING MORE TOWARDS DOING AN ASH/GEORGIA WHERE THEY GO THROUGH UNOVA TOGETHER, BUT STILL LET ME KNOW BEFORE I START, BECAUSE AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY (WITH IS ONLY ABOUT ANOTHER CHAPTER OR SO) I PLAN TO START.**

**I FIGURE ASH COULD SAVE GEORGIA FROM SOMETHING LIKE A SCOLIPEDE OR SOMETHING, AFTER ASH LEAVES IRIS BECAUSE HE WAS SICK OF HER 'LITTLE KID' TALK. HOW'S THAT?**

**BUT IF I CAN MAKE IT FIT INTO THE STORY, HIS FRIENDS WILL ABANDON ASH, BECAUSE LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THEY HOLD HIM BACK. IF NOT ILL JUST MAKE IT INTO ANOTHER STORY. **

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE SOON, AND MY FIRST STORY WILL BE FINISHED, BUT ILL MAKE MORE AND ILL START THINKING MORE ABOUT THE ASH/GEORGIA STORY THAT I ACTUALLY HAVE GOTTEN SOME REQUESTS FOR. **

**BEFORE I FORGET IN MY CLOSING CHAPTER, I MIGHT AS WELL SAY IT NOW,**

**THANK YOU dragondude2210 and DeJoth FOR YOUR LETTING ME USE YOUR OC'S IN THIS STORY (JOEY AND CODY).**

**AND FINALLY, SHOULD ASH GO BACK TO LIVING ON HIS ISLAND AFTER THE STORY OR SHOULD HE USE THE MONEY HE GETS FOR BEING A FINALIST TO BUY A HOUSE FOR HIIMSELF, DOMINO AND THE TRIO?**

**WITH THAT I SAY, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. ILL START SOON FOR YOU GUYS.**


	12. Chapter 12

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 12

Ash and his friends were just lazing around in the forest by the lake, when Sarah said,

"You guys know that the winner gets prize money don't you?" They nodded and Paul said,

"Hey, if you win you can get a huge house for your friends and you instead of going back to the little island."

Ash thought about it. If he won he'd buy a house for him, Sarah, The Trio and Domino.

"Maybe I will Paul. First lets get through the battle. Let the better man win." Ash said sticking out his hand. Paul shook it and nodded.

They both walked away from each other, to go and train.

"Torterra, Electivire, Magmortar, Hydreigon, Absol and Aggron, Stand by!"

As his monsters appeared he spoke.

"Listen up guys, today we fight Ash in the finals, it won't easy like the other battles in the tournament, but if we put everything we got into it, we can win!"

They all roared in agreement.

"Ok, lets train." He said as they nodded and got to work.

"Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Lucario, Pikachu and… Hey Garchomp are you ok?" Ash asked his purple dragon.

"_Yea, just really tired. That Latios was stronger than it looked."_ Garchomp responded tiredly.

"Can you still fight?" Ash asked,

"_Yea I think so but-"_ Garchomp started before falling down into a tree, exhausted.

"Guess not, you'll have to sit this one out pal. Now who should replace him?" Ash asked himself.

Ash looked around for his 6th fighter, until one caught his eye.

"What about you Tyranitar? Will you fight?" Ash asked his rock monster, who nodded in confirmation.

"Ok then, Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Lucario and Pikachu, today we fight Paul, our strongest opponent yet. We can do it though. So lets train!"

All his Pokemon roared and got to work while Aipom sat on Ash's lap, watching her friends prepare.

After and hour of training, the match was going to star, so everybody made their way to the arena.

"This is a full battle between Paul from Sinnoh and Ash from Kanto. Begin!" Yelled the ref.

"Absol, stand by for battle!" Paul said, calling upon his dark type.

"Lucario, lend me your aura!" Ash said, calling on his fighting type.

"Water Pulse!" Paul yelled,

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash called,

The orbs of water and dragon collided and exploded, through the smoke Paul called,

"Razor Wind!"

White crescent moons struck Lucario repeatedly and after the onslaught, Ash ordered,

"Extreme Speed and Bone Rush!"

In a blur, Lucario was right in front of Absol, who was hit multiple times with the aura bone.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Aura Sphere!"

After another collision, through the smoke, another aura sphere hit Absol.

"Aerial Ace!" Paul commanded.

"Extreme Speed!" Ash countered.

Again they met in the middle, even until,

"Razor Wind!" Paul called.

The Razor Wind attack knocked Lucario back, allowing it to be struck with the aerial ace.

"Giga Impact!" They both yelled.

As the purple rockets collided, they both flew apart, both pokemon landing with a back flip in front of their trainers.

"Iron Tail!" Paul called,

"Copycat!" Ash ordered,

Both pokemon met in the middle with glowing tails, even until they both fell onto the ground, unmoving.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon!" the ref announced.

"Absol/Lucario return. Thank you." They both said.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul said calling out his electric type.

"Feraligatr, lend me your aura!"

The huge pokemon glared at each other, ready to help their trainers win.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul said,

"Ice Punch!" Ash told his pokemon.

The elemental punches collided, both pokemon wincing a little bit, but otherwise they were ok.

"Thunder!" Paul said before they broke contact.

Electivire hit Feraligatr with a powerful lightening bolt, than sent the alligator back, but not out.

"Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump!" Ash said.

Before Electivire could react, he was hit into a wall by a tail of water, and hit again with a huge torrent of powerful water.

"Brick Break!" Paul ordered.

"Fire Punch!" Ash countered.

The white fist and the blazing fists didn't collide, instead they hit the others chest, and send them both flying backwards.

"Zap Cannon!" Paul called.

"Water Pulse!" Ash yelled.

The yellow and blue circles collided, and their trainers didn't even wait for the smoke to clear.

"Giga Impact!" Paul called.

"Aqua Jet!"

The purple and blue bullets collided again, and after a power struggle, they still wouldn't budge so their trainers added another attack.

"Thunder!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

A blast of yellow and blue came from the 2 bullets and created smoke again. After the smoke was gone, both pokemon were again, unmoving.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon!" The ref called to everyone.

"Electivire/Feraligatr return." They said.

"Hydreigon, stand by for battle!" Paul said as his dark/dragon type appeared.

"Charizard, lend me your aura!" Ash said as his fire/flying type materialized.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul ordered.

"Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

The orange beam and the white flames collided and were even, and then they changed attacks.

"Dragon Pulse!" Paul said.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash countered.

Instead of colliding the pokemon made it so they passed over and under each other.

Charizard and Hydreigon were flung back into the stadium walls, but still flew out, ready to attack.

"Hydreigon, dragon rush!"

"Charizard, fire bullet!"

The pokemon charged, surrounded in blue and red auras respectfully. Somehow Charizard's attack overpowered Hydreigon's and sent the dark pokemon spiraling down.

Ash saw this as his chance.

"Seismic Toss!"

Charizard grabbed Hydreigon and flew it toward the ground, but Paul countered.

"Tri attack, but make them all electric!"

Electricity flew out of all Hydreigon's heads as they plummeted to the earth.

After the dust cleared, both pokemon were flying around in circles in the sky shooting flames and electricity at on another but they all missed.

"Hydreigon dragon pulse!"

"Charizard, dragon rage!"

Both dragon attacks hit the other dragon, sending them both falling to the ground. This time only Charizard got up.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Send out your next pokemon!" The ref called.

"Hydreigon return. Thanks." Paul said.

"Magmortar stand by for battle!" Paul said calling his fire type out.

"Flamethrower!" They both called.

Their fire attacks collided and were even again.

"Fire punch!" Paul ordered.

"You too!" Ash countered.

As their fists met, Ash got an idea,

"Dragon Tail!"

Charizard's tail swung and sent Magmortar flying into the stadium wall.

"Charizard, return. Ill needs you later. Sceptile, lend me your aura!" Ash said sending his grass warrior.

"Magmortar, fire punch!"

"Sceptile, leaf blade!"

The blazing fist and glowing blade met and collided, they were even until,

"Dragon Claw!" Ash said.

With his free hand, Sceptile hit Magmortar in the chin, sending him upwards.

"Fire Blast!"

"Spin and use bullet seed!"

The spinning bullet seed managed to hold off the deadly fire attack until Paul changed attacks,

"Giga Impact!"

"Whirl around with Leaf Blade!"

The purple bullet went towards Sceptile, who jumped with glowing leaves and did a barrel roll and he looked like a green rocket because of the glowing blades around him.

The attack met in the middle but Sceptile was pushed back. After both pokemon landed, Paul ordered again,

"Flamethrower!"

"Solar Beam!"

The attacks collided again, but through the smoke Ash yelled,

"Frenzy Plant!"

Nobody could see what happened until the smoke cleared.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Sceptile wins! Send out your next pokemon!"

"Magmortar return. Thank You. Torterra stand by for battle!" Paul said as he released his turtle.

"Sceptile, return. You were great. Pikachu, lend me your aura!" Ash said while Pikachu jumped onto the field.

"Torterra, leaf storm!"

"Volttackle through!"

Pikachu surrounded himself in a golden aura again, and charged right through the leaves and was about to make contact with Torterra when,

"Switch to iron tail!" Ash called,

Pikachu's golden aura vanished and was replaced with a glowing tail swinging right at the giant turtle pokemon.

"Crunch!"

Torterra's glowing teeth clamped down on Pikachu's glowing tail.

"Now leaf storm!"

"ThunderBolt, knock them away!"

Leaves created from nowhere were shot at the mouse. The ThunderBolt managed to knock some of the leaves away, but it still took a good bit of damage.

"Throw Pikachu and use stone edge!"

Torterra threw Pikachu into the air and shot sharp stones at the mouse, before they hit Ash called,

"Block yourself with Iron Tail!"

With its glowing tail, Pikachu knocked away as many rocks as it could, but couldn't defend against them all.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Thunder!"

The orange beam and yellow electricity met in the middle and caused an explosion.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Light Screen!"

The leaves bounced harmlessly off the yellow box as Ash changed orders,

"ThunderBolt!"

The yellow box was sucked into Pikachu's cheeks as a power-up, before shooting a bolt of

Crackling electricity at Torterra.

Paul just sat there, expecting Torterra to take it and be immune to the electricity. He was half right.

While everybody was looking at the ThunderBolt, Pikachu rushed in and hit Torterra with an Iron Tail, and at the same time took the electricity back.

"That won't happen again. Stone Edge to bring it down, then use Earthquake!"

Stones appeared above Pikachu and slammed him into the ground witch started shaking violently. After the shaking stopped the ref called,

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Torterra wins! Send out your next pokemon!"

"Pikachu you were great thanks buddy. Sceptile, lend me your aura again!" Ash said, setting Pikachu by his feet and letting Sceptile out.

"Torterra, stone edge!"

"Bullet Seed!"

The stones met the seeds and they cancelled each other out, except for a few that managed to hit the other pokemon.

"Torterra, earthquake!"

"Sceptile, bullet seed on the ground!"

The violent shaking started but before Sceptile could be damaged he was launched upwards by his bullet seed attack hitting the ground.

"Stone Edge!"

"Hit them away with Leaf Blade!"

The blades easily knocked away the rocks and proceeded to slam them into Torterra.

"Crunch!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Torterra bit down on Sceptile's blades but was slammed on the head with a dragon attack. Both Ash and Paul had the same think in mind,

"Frenzy Plant!"

After the glowing vines disappeared, not many people were shocked.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, send out your next pokemon!" the ref called.

"Aggron, stand by for battle!"

"Tyranitar, lend me your aura!"

Both pokemon saw one another and glared, eager to over come the other.

"Iron Head!"

"Bulldoze!"

Aggron surrounded itself in a white aura and charged.

Tyranitar stomped the ground a few times and ran at Aggron.

They met in the middle, both taking damage but neither showing it, neither wanting to let them be overpowered.

"Metal Claw!"

"Rock Smash!"

Like the last time, their fists didn't make contact with each other, but the others face. Once again both Pokemon fell down from the sheer force of the attacks.

"Aggron, dragon pulse!"

"Tyranitar, dark pulse!"

The orbs collided with each other and eventually cancelled each other out.

"Iron Tail!"

"Dragon Tail!"

Before their tail collided, they moved, one up and one down, the smacked the other Pokemon in the chest, and sent them both sailing into the wall.

"Aggron, different approach, Metal Sound!"

"2 can play that game, Tyranitar, screech!"

2 very high-pitched noises filled the arena, when they ended, Aggron and Tyranitar were as fierce as ever.

"Flamethrower!" Paul told Aggron.

"Ice Beam!" Ash told Tyranitar.

The ice attack hit Aggron's chest but it launched its fire attack anyway and hit Tyranitar Square in the chest too.

Both attacks were pouring on the other Pokemon, putting pressure on their chests until,

"Double Edge!" Paul ordered,

"Take Down!" Ash countered.

They both charged each other, ready to collide until,

"Hyper Beam!" They both yelled.

After 5 minutes the smoke finally cleared and everybody knew what the results were.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this round is a draw! Since Ash has 1 pokemon left the victor and winner of the Tournament of Champions is Ash Ketchum from Kanto!" The ref yelled as the crowd burst into cheers.

Ash and Paul walked to, Tyranitar and Aggron. Both pokemon stood up, glaring at first but then they shook hands.

Ash and Paul looked at each other, and shook hands too, like their Pokemon did behind them.

Ash and Paul returned their rock and steel monsters and left the arena together.

As they got out, they were met with their friends who gave them all handshakes and a victory kiss from Cynthia to Ash.

About 4 hours later, after dark, they held a ceremony for Ash. After giving him the trophy and prize money, they went to take a picture of him and Pikachu with the trophy but Ash stopped him,

"Can my friends be here too?" Seeing the ex-friends get up he quickly changed it "My REAL friends?" Ash's group chuckled and got up, while Trip's glared and sat down.

In the picture was,

Ash with Pikachu and Aipom on his shoulders, the trophy in one hand and Cynthia's hand in the other, Paul on the other side of Ash with his hand on Ash's back.

By Ash's side was Sarah with Eevee on her shoulder, hugging Ash's waist.

Behind Ash was Jessie and James' head on either side of Ash, with Meowth on James' shoulder and Wobbuffet by Jessie's side.

Joey was standing behind Paul with his hand on Paul's shoulder and Domino was behind Cynthia with her arm around her.

And to top it off, Charizard was flying around in the background shooting flamethrowers into the sky.

-TIME SKIP 5 YEARS LATER-

Ash got up from his bed and walked into the living room and he saw his family already up.

Sarah, his adopted sister, was sitting on the ground playing with the Vaporeon that evolved from the Eevee Ash gave her for her birthday.

Domino was sitting on the sofa talking to Paul, who moved in after his brother passed.

In the kitchen were Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet eating cereal quickly to get back to their card game of 'war'.

On the floor running around were Ash's 4 pokemon, Pikachu, Aipom and Ash's baby Zorua and Vulpix running around playing tag, while Houndoom just walked up to Ash and rubbed his hand with his head. Lucario and Gardevoir were sitting on the couch.

Ash looked outside and saw all his pokemon. All fully evolved, except Pikachu, Aipom, Zorua and Vulpix. His pokemon were,

Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pidgeot, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Kingler, Typloshion, Feraligatr, Meganium, Noctowl, Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Glalie, Crawdaunt, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Garchomp, Floatzel, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Unfezant, Seismetoad, Gigilith, Leavanny, Krookodile, Salamence, Gardevoir, Lucario, Houndoom, and Tyranitar.

He even has some new Pokemon. His new ones were Zorua, Vulpix, Zangoose, Milotic, Roserade, Galvantula and Mienshao.

It was a sight to see so many powerful and gentle pokemon together, and although most of them stayed outback in the ranch of Ash's house in Pallet Town, Pikachu, Aipom, Zorua, Vulpix, Houndoom, Lucario and Gardevoir all stayed inside most of the time.

But the sight Ash was really taking in was the sight of his beautiful wife of 3 years, Cynthia Shirona, Sinnoh Champion tending to his and everyone else's pokemon outside on the ranch.

Ash walked outside with Pikachu on his shoulder, and went up to his wife and pokemon.

When he looked at his pokemon together, he felt proud that they were all here with him, helping him and themselves to be the very best.

He felt even happier when he saw his wife, glad that she was with him and she supported his dream and career, unlike the traitors.

Speaking of witch, they all have to come to Pallet because their pokemon are at Oaks, so whenever they come they see the huge 3-story house of the person they abandoned, and they aren't welcome on his property.

Ash and Cynthia walked back inside, arm-in-arm with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

Everyone sat in the living room to watch the news.

Ash and Cynthia sat together on the couch, with Pikachu and Aipom on Ash's lap and Zorua and Vulpix on Cynthia's and Houndoom lying at Ash's feet. Domino sat on the sofa with Paul, Lucario and Gardevoir while the Trio and Wobbuffet just moved the chairs from the kitchen into the living room.

Just as the news came on Ash got a phone call on his Nano-Dex, so he took Pikachu and Aipom outside to answer it.

"Scott is that you?" Ash asked the man on his hologram.

"That's me. Im calling to tell you that the Tournament of Champions is coming up again and we want you, Ash Ketchum Pokemon World Champion, to defend your title. What do you say?" Scott asked full of hope.

Ash looked at Pikachu and Aipom, who nodded and the rest of his pokemon who smiled. He turned to Scott and said,

"Ill do it. We'll be there in a week." With that he hung up and started back to the house yelling,

"Guys, pack your bags! We have a tournament to crash!" While his pokemon roared excitedly. This just goes to show you sometimes, bad things do happen to good people.

**AND BOOM! CHAPTER 12, THE FINAL CHAPTER IS COMPLETE!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY? GOOD? BAD? GREAT? AWEFUL? AWESOME? **

**SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICXBALIDOSIOUS? **

**OK NOW THAT THIS IS DONE ILL BE COMING UP WITH NEW IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY, WITCH WILL BE ASH/GEORGIA STORY WHILE THEY TRAVEL UNOVA TOGETHER, BUT I HAVENT WORKED OUT MUCH OTHER THAN ASH WILL BE A LOT BETTER THAN THE SHOW AND HE WILL BRING 2 OTHER POKEMON BESIDES PIKACHU WITH HIM TO UNOVA. DON'T BOTHER LEAVING SUGGESTIONS FOR WHO HE TAKES, I ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS. **

**ALL RIGHT GUESS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, UNTIL I START MY NEXT STORY. THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING, AND A SHOUT OUT TO DuelStarduster WHO GAVE ME SOME IDEAS, ADVICE AND ALWAYS MAKES ME LOOK FORWARD TO HIS REVIEWS. **

**JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST ONE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWIG, I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT WAS.**


	13. Chapter 12 Alternate Ending

A HERO'S RETURN

CHAPTER 12; ALTERNATE ENDING

Ash and his friends were just lazing around in the forest by the lake, when Sarah said,

"You guys know that the winner gets prize money don't you?" They nodded and Paul said,

"Hey, if you win you can get a huge house for your friends and you instead of going back to the little island."

Ash thought about it. If he won he'd buy a house for him, Sarah, The Trio and Domino.

"Maybe I will Paul. First lets get through the battle. Let the better man win." Ash said sticking out his hand. Paul shook it and nodded.

They both walked away from each other, to go and train.

"Torterra, Electivire, Magmortar, Hydreigon, Absol and Aggron, Stand by!"

As his monsters appeared he spoke.

"Listen up guys, today we fight Ash in the finals, it won't easy like the other battles in the tournament, but if we put everything we got into it, we can win!"

They all roared in agreement.

"Ok, lets train." He said as they nodded and got to work.

"Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Lucario, Pikachu and… Hey Garchomp are you ok?" Ash asked his purple dragon.

"_Yea, just really tired. That Latios was stronger than it looked."_ Garchomp responded tiredly.

"Can you still fight?" Ash asked,

"_Yea I think so but-"_ Garchomp started before falling down into a tree, exhausted.

"Guess not, you'll have to sit this one out pal. Now who should replace him?" Ash asked himself.

Ash looked around for his 6th fighter, until one caught his eye.

"What about you Tyranitar? Will you fight?" Ash asked his rock monster, who nodded in confirmation.

"Ok then, Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Lucario and Pikachu, today we fight Paul, our strongest opponent yet. We can do it though. So lets train!"

All his Pokemon roared and got to work while Aipom sat on Ash's lap, watching her friends prepare.

After and hour of training, the match was going to star, so everybody made their way to the arena.

"This is a full battle between Paul from Sinnoh and Ash from Kanto. Begin!" Yelled the ref.

"Absol, stand by for battle!" Paul said, calling upon his dark type.

"Lucario, lend me your aura!" Ash said, calling on his fighting type.

"Water Pulse!" Paul yelled,

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash called,

The orbs of water and dragon collided and exploded, through the smoke Paul called,

"Razor Wind!"

White crescent moons struck Lucario repeatedly and after the onslaught, Ash ordered,

"Extreme Speed and Bone Rush!"

In a blur, Lucario was right in front of Absol, who was hit multiple times with the aura bone.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Aura Sphere!"

After another collision, through the smoke, another aura sphere hit Absol.

"Aerial Ace!" Paul commanded.

"Extreme Speed!" Ash countered.

Again they met in the middle, even until,

"Razor Wind!" Paul called.

The Razor Wind attack knocked Lucario back, allowing it to be struck with the aerial ace.

"Giga Impact!" They both yelled.

As the purple rockets collided, they both flew apart, both pokemon landing with a back flip in front of their trainers.

"Iron Tail!" Paul called,

"Copycat!" Ash ordered,

Both pokemon met in the middle with glowing tails, even until they both fell onto the ground, unmoving.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon!" the ref announced.

"Absol/Lucario return. Thank you." They both said.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul said calling out his electric type.

"Feraligatr, lend me your aura!"

The huge pokemon glared at each other, ready to help their trainers win.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul said,

"Ice Punch!" Ash told his pokemon.

The elemental punches collided, both pokemon wincing a little bit, but otherwise they were ok.

"Thunder!" Paul said before they broke contact.

Electivire hit Feraligatr with a powerful lightening bolt, than sent the alligator back, but not out.

"Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump!" Ash said.

Before Electivire could react, he was hit into a wall by a tail of water, and hit again with a huge torrent of powerful water.

"Brick Break!" Paul ordered.

"Fire Punch!" Ash countered.

The white fist and the blazing fists didn't collide, instead they hit the others chest, and send them both flying backwards.

"Zap Cannon!" Paul called.

"Water Pulse!" Ash yelled.

The yellow and blue circles collided, and their trainers didn't even wait for the smoke to clear.

"Giga Impact!" Paul called.

"Aqua Jet!"

The purple and blue bullets collided again, and after a power struggle, they still wouldn't budge so their trainers added another attack.

"Thunder!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

A blast of yellow and blue came from the 2 bullets and created smoke again. After the smoke was gone, both pokemon were again, unmoving.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Send out your next pokemon!" The ref called to everyone.

"Electivire/Feraligatr return." They said.

"Hydreigon, stand by for battle!" Paul said as his dark/dragon type appeared.

"Charizard, lend me your aura!" Ash said as his fire/flying type materialized.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul ordered.

"Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

The orange beam and the white flames collided and were even, and then they changed attacks.

"Dragon Pulse!" Paul said.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash countered.

Instead of colliding the pokemon made it so they passed over and under each other.

Charizard and Hydreigon were flung back into the stadium walls, but still flew out, ready to attack.

"Hydreigon, dragon rush!"

"Charizard, fire bullet!"

The pokemon charged, surrounded in blue and red auras respectfully. Somehow Charizard's attack overpowered Hydreigon's and sent the dark pokemon spiraling down.

Ash saw this as his chance.

"Seismic Toss!"

Charizard grabbed Hydreigon and flew it toward the ground, but Paul countered.

"Tri attack, but make them all electric!"

Electricity flew out of all Hydreigon's heads as they plummeted to the earth.

After the dust cleared, both pokemon were flying around in circles in the sky shooting flames and electricity at on another but they all missed.

"Hydreigon dragon pulse!"

"Charizard, dragon rage!"

Both dragon attacks hit the other dragon, sending them both falling to the ground. This time only Charizard got up.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Send out your next pokemon!" The ref called.

"Hydreigon return. Thanks." Paul said.

"Magmortar stand by for battle!" Paul said calling his fire type out.

"Flamethrower!" They both called.

Their fire attacks collided and were even again.

"Fire punch!" Paul ordered.

"You too!" Ash countered.

As their fists met, Ash got an idea,

"Dragon Tail!"

Charizard's tail swung and sent Magmortar flying into the stadium wall.

"Charizard, return. Ill needs you later. Sceptile, lend me your aura!" Ash said sending his grass warrior.

"Magmortar, fire punch!"

"Sceptile, leaf blade!"

The blazing fist and glowing blade met and collided, they were even until,

"Dragon Claw!" Ash said.

With his free hand, Sceptile hit Magmortar in the chin, sending him upwards.

"Fire Blast!"

"Spin and use bullet seed!"

The spinning bullet seed managed to hold off the deadly fire attack until Paul changed attacks,

"Giga Impact!"

"Whirl around with Leaf Blade!"

The purple bullet went towards Sceptile, who jumped with glowing leaves and did a barrel roll and he looked like a green rocket because of the glowing blades around him.

The attack met in the middle but Sceptile was pushed back. After both pokemon landed, Paul ordered again,

"Flamethrower!"

"Solar Beam!"

The attacks collided again, but through the smoke Ash yelled,

"Frenzy Plant!"

Nobody could see what happened until the smoke cleared.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Sceptile wins! Send out your next pokemon!"

"Magmortar return. Thank You. Torterra stand by for battle!" Paul said as he released his turtle.

"Sceptile, return. You were great. Pikachu, lend me your aura!" Ash said while Pikachu jumped onto the field.

"Torterra, leaf storm!"

"Volttackle through!"

Pikachu surrounded himself in a golden aura again, and charged right through the leaves and was about to make contact with Torterra when,

"Switch to iron tail!" Ash called,

Pikachu's golden aura vanished and was replaced with a glowing tail swinging right at the giant turtle pokemon.

"Crunch!"

Torterra's glowing teeth clamped down on Pikachu's glowing tail.

"Now leaf storm!"

"ThunderBolt, knock them away!"

Leaves created from nowhere were shot at the mouse. The ThunderBolt managed to knock some of the leaves away, but it still took a good bit of damage.

"Throw Pikachu and use stone edge!"

Torterra threw Pikachu into the air and shot sharp stones at the mouse, before they hit Ash called,

"Block yourself with Iron Tail!"

With its glowing tail, Pikachu knocked away as many rocks as it could, but couldn't defend against them all.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Thunder!"

The orange beam and yellow electricity met in the middle and caused an explosion.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Light Screen!"

The leaves bounced harmlessly off the yellow box as Ash changed orders,

"ThunderBolt!"

The yellow box was sucked into Pikachu's cheeks as a power-up, before shooting a bolt of

Crackling electricity at Torterra.

Paul just sat there, expecting Torterra to take it and be immune to the electricity. He was half right.

While everybody was looking at the ThunderBolt, Pikachu rushed in and hit Torterra with an Iron Tail, and at the same time took the electricity back.

"That won't happen again. Stone Edge to bring it down then uses Earthquake!"

Stones appeared above Pikachu and slammed him into the ground witch started shaking violently. After the shaking stopped the ref called,

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Torterra wins! Send out your next pokemon!"

"Pikachu you were great thanks buddy. Sceptile, lend me your aura again!" Ash said, setting Pikachu by his feet and letting Sceptile out.

"Torterra, stone edge!"

"Bullet Seed!"

The stones met the seeds and they cancelled each other out, except for a few that managed to hit the other pokemon.

"Torterra, earthquake!"

"Sceptile, bullet seed on the ground!"

The violent shaking started but before Sceptile could be damaged he was launched upwards by his bullet seed attack hitting the ground.

"Stone Edge!"

"Hit them away with Leaf Blade!"

The blades easily knocked away the rocks and proceeded to slam them into Torterra.

"Crunch!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Torterra bit down on Sceptile's blades but was slammed on the head with a dragon attack. Both Ash and Paul had the same think in mind,

"Frenzy Plant!"

After the glowing vines disappeared, not many people were shocked.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, send out your next pokemon!" the ref called.

"Aggron, stand by for battle!"

"Tyranitar, lend me your aura!"

Both pokemon saw one another and glared, eager to over come the other.

"Iron Head!"

"Bulldoze!"

Aggron surrounded itself in a white aura and charged.

Tyranitar stomped the ground a few times and ran at Aggron.

They met in the middle, both taking damage but neither showing it, neither wanting to let them be overpowered.

"Metal Claw!"

"Rock Smash!"

Like the last time, their fists didn't make contact with each other, but the others face. Once again both Pokemon fell down from the sheer force of the attacks.

"Aggron, dragon pulse!"

"Tyranitar, dark pulse!"

The orbs collided with each other and eventually cancelled each other out.

"Iron Tail!"

"Dragon Tail!"

Before their tail collided, they moved, one up and one down, the smacked the other Pokemon in the chest, and sent them both sailing into the wall.

"Aggron, different approach, Metal Sound!"

"2 can play that game, Tyranitar, screech!"

2 very high-pitched noises filled the arena, when they ended; Aggron and Tyranitar were as fierce as ever.

"Flamethrower!" Paul told Aggron.

"Ice Beam!" Ash told Tyranitar.

The ice attack hit Aggron's chest but it launched its fire attack anyway and hit Tyranitar Square in the chest too.

Both attacks were pouring on the other Pokemon, putting pressure on their chests until,

"Double Edge!" Paul ordered,

"Take Down!" Ash countered.

They both charged each other, ready to collide until,

"Hyper Beam!" They both yelled.

After 5 minutes the smoke finally cleared and everybody knew what the results were.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this round is a draw! Since Ash has 1 pokemon left the victor and winner of the Tournament of Champions is Ash Ketchum from Kanto!" The ref yelled as the crowd burst into cheers.

Ash and Paul walked to, Tyranitar and Aggron. Both pokemon stood up, glaring at first but then they shook hands.

Ash and Paul looked at each other, and shook hands too, like their Pokemon did behind them.

Ash and Paul returned their rock and steel monsters and left the arena together.

As they got out, they were met with their friends who gave them all handshakes and a victory kiss from Cynthia to Ash.

About 4 hours later, after dark, they held a ceremony for Ash. After giving him the trophy and prize money, they went to take a picture of him and Pikachu with the trophy but Ash stopped him,

"Can my friends be here too?" Seeing the ex-friends get up he quickly changed it "My REAL friends?" Ash's group chuckled and got up, while Trip's glared and sat down.

In the picture was,

Ash with Pikachu and Aipom on his shoulders, the trophy in one hand and Cynthia's hand in the other, Paul on the other side of Ash with his hand on Ash's back.

By Ash's side was Sarah with Eevee on her shoulder, hugging Ash's waist.

Behind Ash was Jessie and James' head on either side of Ash, with Meowth on James' shoulder and Wobbuffet by Jessie's side.

Joey was standing behind Paul with his hand on Paul's shoulder and Domino was behind Cynthia with her arm around her.

And to top it off, Charizard was flying around in the background shooting flamethrowers into the sky.

-TIME SKIP 5 YEARS LATER-

Ash ran through the forest with Raichu and Aipom on his shoulders. They were all tired out but couldn't stop yet. They were in too deep already. As they came to a clearing they saw just what ran away from them, but that was fine. They were getting paid back anyway.

In the clearing were an Articuno and a Genesect, but not any Articuno and Genesect. They were dark Pokemon. Like shadows, but instead of becoming all black and purple, they just had pitch black eyes and were essentially more violent. Not as powerful, but definitely more violent.

There were also 2 other Pokemon in the clearing, but they weren't dark. They were his Pokemon. His Sceptile and Charizard stood their ground, glaring and growling at the possessed legends, not backing down. These 2 Pokemon could go toe-to-toe with any Pokemon in the world and could only be brought down be each other, Raichu or maybe Feraligatr.

That wasn't all that was in the clearing. On the other side stood a man. He was wearing a cloak covering his entire body. This was the infamous Legend Tracker. He got his name by tracking, overpowering, poaching and selling Legendary Pokemon. The police had been after him for 6 months with no luck, so they had to call him in to bring him down.

"Techno Blast and Blizzard!" Ordered the Legend Tracker.

Genesect shot a colorful orb of energy at Sceptile out of the cannon on its back while Articuno flapped its wings and shot a blast of freezing wind at Charizard.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade and Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash countered.

At the drop of a dime, Sceptile shot towards the glowing orb and sliced it with its now enlarged and glowing leaves before slamming them into the Legend itself, effectively stopping their long fight.

Charizard shot a torrent of flames that were white hot out of its mouth. The flames easily cut through the ice attack and sent Articuno falling to the floor, falling onto Genesect.

The duo of Legends slowly stood, but this time their eyes were normal and full of emotion, rather than pitch black. As they both looked around they saw they weren't at their homes and took off, leaving Ash, his Pokemon and a very terrified Poacher behind.

Before Ash could do anything or before the Tracker could run, a spotlight from about shined on the evil man, who was too terrified to move. The spotlight was coming from a police helicopter than Ash called for an hour ago, but at least they're here now.

Ash turned to Charizard and Sceptile, praising them both heavily before returning Sceptile back to its Pokeball and getting onto Charizard's back. He looked back to the cops who were escorting the Tracker onto the helicopter in handcuffs while waving to Ash, showing their gratitude. Ash merely nodded before looking down at Charizard.

"Charizard, Lightening Island." Ash said, telling Charizard to fly to his new home. Charizard just grunted in approval before taking off like a bullet to the east of the forest they were just in.

Ash smiled down at Raichu and Aipom. These were 2 of his most loyal Pokemon. Raichu had been so loyal, he pushed his hatred for evolution away just so he could help Ash in a life-or-death situation when the duo were facing a dark Arceus who was under the Trackers control. He felt bad that all their work making Pikachu be the best he could be without evolving was for nothing, but Raichu told him he liked it a lot better anyway.

According to him, his electrical power had increased over 100-fold. His power fit better, he felt stronger and his speed, instead of slowing, he was faster than ever. Raichu said that he didn't hate Raichu's, just the idea of not being able to please Ash how he was. Now since evolving Raichu hadn't lose any battle. Even in a 3-on-1 with Aipom, Houndoom and Lucario. Although more powerful, his personality stayed the same, he still loved battles, new friends and still played with Aipom and his new baby Pokemon too.

Ash looked up when he heard Charizard's mighty roar that could probably cause an earthquake if he was close enough to a fault-line. He saw their home, a 3-story house on an Island about halfway between Sinnoh and Unova. It wasn't small but it wasn't the biggest island out there.

It had a huge ranch out back where everyone's Pokemon were kept and a lawn out front for just hanging out. There were lots of trees with fruit and there was a mountain next to the ranch's end and a pond at the foot of the mountain.

Charizard landed out back in the ranch for Ash to get off. Ash hopped off with Raichu and Aipom and unclipped 3 Pokeballs from his belt.

"Sceptile, Feraligatr and Lucario go rest up." Ash said as his 3 Pokemon appeared, nodded to Ash and walked towards the pond by the mountain with Charizard.

Ash walked into the back door of his home with his 2 Pokemon at his feet. He saw his beautiful wife Cynthia in the living room, watching T.V. with Domino on the couch. Paul was eating a sandwich in the kitchen as Sarah sat on the top of the stairs, calling her Flareon, that came from the Eevee Ash gave her, trying to get her over her fear of heights.

He could hear the familiar voices of Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet coming from the basement and they sounded like they were watching game shows again. After playing card games it was probably their favorite past time.

He over and saw his Houndoom, who had become a pet (more-or-less) to the 'family', already playing with Aipom and Raichu.

Ash smiled. His best friends and his Pokemon were always there for him. After he won the Tournament of Champions, he bought this island for him and his family to live on. His and Cynthia had a master bedroom on the 3rd floor and the best view of the mountain and ocean behind it. Sarah had a room on the 3rd floor too, just not as big as Ash's. Domino and Paul's rooms were each on the 2nd floor of the house. The Trio had chosen for their rooms to be down the basement.

Ash looked out the window in the kitchen and saw Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr and Lucario relaxing in the pond with the rest of his Pokemon on the ranch training or just relaxing. He still had all the Pokemon he had back at the tournament, plus new ones like Gengar, Espeon, Umbreon, Flygon and a baby Vulpix.

Ash smiled as the clock struck 6. 6 were when everyone in the family would go to the top of the mountain to check on the family of Altaria at the top. Everyone was in the living room in a heartbeat. They were all ready to leave the house when the house-phone rang.

"Hello?" Cynthia said as she picked it up. She listened for a second before pressing her hand over the speaker and looking at Ash.

"It's the chief of Police in Johto. What do they want?" Cynthia asked handing the phone to Ash.

"Maybe congratulating me on catching the Tracker guy earlier. But why not call my Nano-Dex?" Ash wondered aloud as he pressed his ear to the phone. He listened for a while in silence, thinking deeply. It was obvious to everyone else it wasn't a congratulating phone call.

"Thanks for the good news Brian." Ash said sarcastically hanging up quickly. Ash turned to everyone and saw everybody looking intently except Raichu, Houndoom and Aipom, who heard.

Cynthia stood with Sarah leaning against her and Paul was leaning on the door. Domino was sitting on a stool in the kitchen as the Trio sat on the sofa. Ash sighed.

"They got the Trackers identity. It was Trip. So it turns out the Tournament wasn't the last of them. Apparently then wanted revenge to me embarrassing them all so they came up with a plan. They all have cloaks and they were all taking control of Legends. That means we're only down 1 criminal. Now I have to find the rest of them. All of them!" Ash yelled angrily.

They all gave him sympathetic looks but stayed quiet. They knew his ex-friends was a touchy subject for him but they knew how much the betrayal hurt. Now he had to imprison them all. Sometimes they wondered why he took the job of being an Enforcer.

An Enforcer is someone the cops call to find a criminal they couldn't find for over a year and Ash was one of the best. Nonetheless it was still going to be hard finding 7 highly trained people who were a threat to the Legends.

"Let's worry about this after we check on the Altaria. I'm fine." Ash said as he ushered everyone outside the door until only he, Raichu, Aipom and Houndoom remained.

"Okay, I'll _be _fine." Ash corrected himself but only the Pokemon heard.

They decided that Ash would be okay and that they would do all they could to make it that way. Aipom jumped off Ash's shoulder and bounded over to Flareon who was waling at Sarah's heels.

"Eventually." Ash continued. Houndoom ran out the open door and stopped at his mistresses' side. Now only Ash and Raichu remained in the house.

"I hope." Ash finished. Raichu rubbed his cheek on Ash's for comfort, letting him know that no matter what happened, he and the others wouldn't leave. Not even if he wanted them to. Raichu smiled when he heard Ash chuckled a little before he started walking after the others. Everything would be okay and friends or not, the law is the law and controlling Legends is definitely against it.

Ash and Raichu lagged behind the others, thinking about what the plan Brian mentioned was. No matter what it was Ash and Raichu knew one thing for certain.

It wouldn't work. They wouldn't allow it and there real family would help. Now all they had to do was figure out where they would strike next. Sarah laughing hard and everyone else snickering at Houndoom, Aipom and Flareon's race to the top of the mountain broke his thoughts. He and Raichu shared a smile.

'_Maybe finding them can wait for now.' _Was the duo's shared thought as they ran and caught up to the family, enjoying every minute they were together.

**JUST AN IDEA SOMEONE ASKED FOR AND FIGURED 'WHY NOT?' SO HERE IT IS RANDOM GUEST USER! **

**NOT REALLY THAT ALTERNATE BECAUSE I ONLY CHANGED THE FURUTE VIEW, BUT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF CHAPTER 3 FOR 'A CHAMPION'S RISE' SO COULDN'T MAKE UP A WHOLE NOTHER ENDING. SORRY IF IT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ALTERNATIVE. HEY, I TRIED. **

**HOPEFULLY ITS OKAY AND NOT AS BAD AS I THINK IT IS. JUST BECAUSE ITS NOT A REGULAR CHAPTER DON'T THINK YOU CAN JUST NOT REVIEW. **

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES 'A CHAMPION'S RISE' AND 'UNOVA: THE NEXT STOP' IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.**

**TheIceRaven HAS LEFT THE BUILDING! SEE YOU WHEN I UPDATE ANOTHER STORY!**


End file.
